The Fairy Girl
by jasminedazz
Summary: the fate of the world rests on the outcome of a battle between a Fairy and a creep. who is going to win? will good prevail over evil? read and find out :D sorry not good at summaries but please do read :) Pairings NaLu and GrayX OC
1. Prologue

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**  
**I just own my OC**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

'_When__ ice, fire, earth and wind join to become one fairy, and use all four elements at one time to ignite this key….Renga shall be born….when she is born if she submits to your will you shall be able to rule the world as you wish…but remember if the fairy is able to control her you shall die…..but if you are able to kill the fairy after she ignites the key…Renga will either fly off or listen to you, but if the fairy controls her she will kill you….be warned of what you are about to do…..'_

An evil laugh could be heard echoing around the walls where the prophecy was just heard, 'I will control Renga and control this world, NO one shall be able to stop me'

~ A few months later ~

'Mama catch me' a little girl with bright chocolate brown eyes and flowing black shiny hair flying about her was running away and giggling.

'Yes Mama will catch you little one' the older woman said while laughing lightly, Danzo watched as his wife and little girl were playing catch, they looked so adorable and he couldn't ask for a more perfect life.

'Papa help me, Mama is going to bite me' Danzo laughed, 'it's ok you know Mama won't hurt you right?'

'Of course I won't hurt my little baby Danzo' Ushina laughed lightly, little Yui was finally caught and made to eat her dinner,

Danzo and Ushina were worried about their little daughter's immense power and they hoped they could protect her; little did they know that their worst nightmare was about to come true…

A crack of lighting was all they heard, Minikui entered their humble home,

'Ushina take Yui and leave I shall face him' Ushina nodded in fear and picked up little Yui and ran out. It wasn't long before a blood curling scream was heard and Minikui came out loking for Ushina and her little daughter.

Ushina hid Yui behind a bush and cast an invisibilty spell around her surroundings, 'stay strong my Yui, I may not return but you must defeat Minikui and avenge your father's death. You are not strong enough now, run away and train hard, increase the strength of your elements and try using two together at once first, then proceed to three and finally all four together. You are the Elementary Guardian Fairy, your power is immense but you must train and strengthen it. I believe in you my love…now go run away. I shall buy you sometime'

Yui ran as far as her little legs could carry her while crying, she wanted her mom and dad back, but she knew Minikui had destroyed her family. She swore to avenge the death of her parents.

~ A few hours later ~

Yui stumbled at a door and knocked with the last of her strength hoping someone nice would open the door…

'Go open the door Lyon today is your turn' Gray said while smirking. Lyon gave him an angry look and went to open the door…his eyes widened in shock and immediately he screamed for his mentor as loudly as his little voice could manage

' **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL'**

Ul knew Lyon wouldn't scream without a reason and rushed down. She found a little girl about Gray's and Lyon's age sprawled out at her doorstep without any energy. She quickly took the girl in and gave her some warm soup.

Yui opened her eyes and saw a blurred Ul first, she hugged her tightly and said 'Mama I'm so glad you're alive don't leave me Mama…' tears welled up in Ul's eyes as she remembered her own daughter's death. (A/N right up till her death Ul didn't know Ultear was alive).

Ul soothed Yui, 'its ok don't worry…'

A few days later Yui felt much better and accepted the fact Minikui killed her parents, she kept it a secret from Ul, Lyon and Gray. She didn't want their pity. She wanted to get stronger and avenge her parents. She knew one of her elements was ice, she begged Ul to train her till she could master the element.

All three of them trained under Ul's strict eye and out of all the three Yui was the best. She mastered the element even faster than she thought.

Yui knew she had to perfect her other elements and hence it was time to say goodbye to the three of them. She couldn't meet them in the eye hence she left a note for them to read and quietly left the house, Gray followed her.

'Yui where are you going?', Yui looked back and said, "I have to leave now Gray, I hope I can see you again….good luck till then Snowman…and don't u forget this little fairy', she said while hugging him. Gray hugged her back and turned away before she could see his tears. Though he wouldn't admit it he had become quite fond of Yui.

'I hope we meet again Yui…'

* * *

**how was it people :D**  
**Do R&R**  
**Untill next time :D**  
**Adios :D**


	2. We Met Again

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**  
**I only own my OC**

* * *

A bright, sunny day in Magnolia, a lone girl walks up to the large gates and pushes it open.

Gray POV  
"Oi flamebreath wanna go?" I smirked and called out to Flamebrain.  
"You bet Icebreath" he grinned and came at me, I was just about to whack some sense into him when I saw the guild hall gates opening.

As I was distracted by the girl who entered, Natsu punched me square in the face and said, " never be distracted ice popsicle" and grinned.

"Look there at the gates you moron, I have a feeling I have seen her before but I have no idea where" I said while thinking, the girl looked at me and had a hurt expression which disappeared in a flash and she continued to walk towards Mira.

Lucy and Mira watched the girl as she approached them.

"Hello, what's your name and how can I help you?" Mira smiled at the girl, she however simply replied, "I'm Yui, Yui Fayette, I want to see the guild master"

"Oh, he is in his room upstairs" Mira said while smiling brightly at the girl, she completely ignored Lucy and walked past her while going upstairs.

Lucy looked at her with confusion as she didnt get a reply for her hi, she looked at Mira who shrugged and went back to her chores. I was trying to think of where I saw that girl and why she looked hurt when I said I don't recognize her.

~ A few minutes later ~

The girl walked up to Mira and said, "I was told that you had the guild stamp, may I have it stamped on me please".

Mira looked at the girl and grinned, "Oh my are you a new recruit?", the girl looked at Mira with confusion as to why she was so happy but since she had managed to join the one guild she wanted to join she gave Mira a BIG grin, "yup"

Mira asked her where she wanted her stamp and she said she wanted it in her right hand, as Mira stamped her hand it glowed white and then turned to a raven colour. Yui looked at her hand and grinned.

The entire guild erupted and welcomed her, "Thank you minna" Yui said while grinning.

Flamebrain walked up to her and introduced himself, "hello I'm Natsu and welcome to Fairy Tail", Lucy, Erza and Levy quickly surrounded her and said their welcomes too.

"Gray sama please don't look at her, Juvia wants you to look at only her" I sighed, "Juvia please leave me alone for a while will ya "

"hey Snowman wont u talk to me? Or is it that you have forgotten the little fairy Yui?" I could hear the hurt in her voice, I turned around slowly…..

"Snowman…." My eyes widened in shock….no one else called me snowman except for… "Little fairy Yui… Yui is that…really you?" I looked at her with wide eyes as I scanned her outfit. A simple black top that covered her ample chest, a cute black skirt to match her shirt while showing just enough of her long creamy legs and black boots to finish the outfit.

Yui grinned and nodded her head, the others around us were confused as to what was going on.

"Oi popsicle do you know her?" I was frozen in my place as I disregarded his question, I slowly walked towards her, but she beat me to it, she ran towards me and gave me a hug.

I returned her hug with the same amount of intensity. "it's good to see again Snowman, and as I said….we met again " Yui grinned,

"its good to see you too little fairy" I grinned back.

As soon as she let go of the hug she gave me a good kick to the gut, I groaned as I struggled to get up, "What the hell was that for Yui" I slumped over and stood with difficulty.

She looked mad and hurt, "how could u forget me you freak?" Flamebrain was laughing his ass off "He just got owned by her" , Lucy whacked him on his head and motioned him to be quiet. Erza was standing and watching the fun with a smirk on her face. Juvia rushed to my side in an instant, "how could you hurt Gray sama like that you love rival"

Yui looked confused, "love rival? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Juvia loves Gray sama" she said while blushing, "Juvia will not allow anyone to hurt Gray sama"

Yui groaned, "oh god Juvia relax will I'm not gonna kill your precious Gray sama". No one noticed the quick flash of hurt in her eyes as they didnt know her the way I did.

"hey I'm not her Gray sama alright Yui" I said while looking a little off and pleased at the same time, as I thought she understood the situation and smirked at me while showing mock worry, ' oh I'm so sorry Gray….NOOOOOOOOT'

Yui looked at Lucy, Levy and Erza and asked them if a library was around here so that she could read some books, Lucy and Levy squealed at the same time and Yui looked and them with a look of surprise ' you guys are bookworms too!' Lucy and Levy nodded their heads violently, ' No way you guys should tell me your favourite books and I'll tell you mine' Yui grinned and the other too nodded while grinning back at her. The three of them immediately became fast friends and started planning read overs ( A/N I just came up with that word :P).

' I forgot how she loved books' I said while smiling to myself.

'You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeee her' I blushed immediately, 'go away you annoying neko'.

I saw her looking at me at the exact moment I looked at her I blushed and looked away, 'Gray ur clothes' Cana said smirking at me, I finally found my clothes and wore them, Yui had a tint of pink in her face too.

'I bet im going to love my days in the guild even more than I did before' I thought to myself while smiling softly at Yui.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :D**  
**Do R&R**  
**until next time :D**


	3. Teasing And A Promise To Fulfill

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**  
**I only own my OC**  
**pairings: NaLu, Gray X OC, GaLe, JeRza, MiraXus, Cana X Freed**

* * *

Yui, Lucy and Levy had become fast friends right off the bat. Their love for books was the main reason. Yui didn't have a place to stay in and she asked if the other two knew of any place where she could stay. Levy looked downcast as currently Fairy Hills was full and there was no room available. Lucy asked if Yui would stay with her and pay half the rent along with her, Yui jumped at the idea and immediately agreed. All three girlfriends looked at each other and grinned.

The three girls walked into the guild and went to the bar stool and ordered their drinks. Meanwhile Levy went to sit with Gajeel and Pantherlilly with her book and Jet and Droy had sullen faces as she didn't sit them. Lucy giggled at the scene in front of her, Yui looked at her and asked why she giggled.

' Levy likes Gajeel you know' she said while grinning and giving a sly look to Levy. Mira immediately nodded and agreed with her. Yui grinned and asked Mira in a whisper '_does Lucy like anyone?'_ , Mira grinned evilly and whispered back to her, _'OFCOURSE! She likes our Natsu though she won't admit it out loud'._ Yui looked at Lucy, then at Natsu and back at Lucy and started laughing so loudly that Levy heard the noise and went to ask her why she had laughed so loudly. The four of them were quickly joined by Cana and Erza.

'_why did you laugh so loudly Yui?' _the girls collectively asked her. Yui grinned before speaking, _'I just heard that Lucy likes Natsu' _she said while holding her stomach and laughing silently again. The other girls around quickly started smirking and giggling. Lucy turned red and started stuttering, _'I ….. I …..d-d-don't l-l-li-like him'_ , _'your stuttering just proved it Lucy'_ Yui started teasing her. Mira was squealing and started teasing the poor girl.

'_You like Laxus don't you Mira? And your teasing me huh' _Lucy countered having had enough of the teasing. Mira immediately blushed as Lucy mentioned Laxus' name. Yui smirked, _'wow Mira how come you haven't told us yet :P' _, Erza smirked with her eyes glistening. Mira saw this and immediately said, _' Well Erza you shouldn't be laughing at me when you yourself are smitten with Jellal' _Mira said while grinning evilly. Erza immediately turned the colour of her hair. Cana was absolutely enjoying herself and nearly spat out her booze when Mira said, _'and you Cana don't you like Freed :P'_. The girls were teasing each other and turning red at the others' comments when suddenly Levy said, _'Wait a minute we didn't ask Yui as to whom SHE likes'_ Lucy followed her example and grinned, _'I think I can reveal now that I saw Gray and Yui blushing at each other yesterday' _Yui didn't like where this was going as she started turning red herself.

'_WOAH hold it there is nothing going on between us alright I'm perfectly home free!' _Mira smirked and said, _'Well I don't think so. I agree with Lucy here :P'_ .

Yui facepalmed and was about to reply back when Natsu came behind and interrupted their little girl talk.

'Hey newbie you never told us what magic you use. When are you going to tell us?'

Yui looked at Natsu and the girls for a moment. She saw Gray waiting for her answer while smirking. She smirked back at him and said, 'My magic is a rare one. I use the power of four guardian fairies and if I can control my four elements at one time I can become the Elementary Guardian Fairy that can control Renga the legendary elementary dragon. That's what I think but books say that Renga can only be born if a fairy with the power of the four elements ignites a lost key while using all four elemental powers at once. I can control ice, fire, earth and wind but unfortunately I have mastered only two elements out of my four elements which is ice and earth. I can control fire and wind but I haven't mastered them yet. I need to master all my four elements before I can combine their power. But I can combine my power of ice and earth.'

'Unfortunately I couldn't find anyone to help me master fire and wind….and I need to master all my four elements before I can fulfill the promise I made to my mother…..' Yui said with tears in her eyes.

'Hey don't worry I can help you master fire and Wendy can help you with wind' Natsu said trying to comfort her.

Yui looked at Natsu with surprise, 'really are you a fire mage?'. Natsu pointed to himself proudly and said, ' I'm a fire dragon slayer and I learnt my magic from the great fire dragon Igneel himself', 'yes and I shall help you master wind as I'm a first generation sky dragon slayer like Natsu but I learnt my magic from the sky dragon Grandine ' Wendy said cutely while smiling at Yui.

Yui looked at both of them with tears in her eyes and hugged both of them together, 'thanks you so much minna…. I can't say how happy I am now'. Everyone around cheered for them.

Laxus watched from above and wondered how strong Yui would be if she indeed mastered her four elements and if she could be a worthy opponent for him.

'Yes she would Laxus, a more than worthy opponent. Even I would think twice before seriously engaging her in a fight', Makarov said while looking at Laxus. Laxus smirked and said, 'well well now that could be interesting.'

'Hey Natsu when do we start training?'

'Right now Yui'

'You couldn't have said anything better Natsu, LETS GO!'

'Fire Guradian fairy TRANSFORM!' Yui's body glowed brightly as she said those four words. Her long black hair changed into a flowly hairstyle instead of her usual high ponytail. A bright orange and red coloured ribbon neatly framed her bangs in place. Her outfit became a flame coloured dress that ended just below her knees, with elbow length gloves and knee high boots of the same colour to match her dress, but that was not the most striking feature. On her back erupted a pair of flaming wings that didn't seem to hurt her at all. She flew and assumed a stance in midair and her wings though flaming were almost translucent and fluttered beautifully.

'Come on Natsu show me what you got' Yui grinned.

'You bet I will and I won't be holding back Yui, you better be ready to get serious' Natsu grinned at her.

Gray was completely amazed by how beautiful she looked even though she was about to get into a brawl with Natsu. He immediately turned a shade of red and looked away when he noticed Mira smirking at him.

Yui, Natsu and almost the entire guild went outside to have their fight to prevent damage to the guild. They smirked at each other. Yui gloves started glowing with fire and Natsu too had his hands engulfed in flames.

'**LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**' they said while lunging at each other.

* * *

**The fight shall continue in my next chapter :D**  
**do R&R**  
**I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it**  
**Until next time :D**  
**Adios amigos :D**


	4. The Fight And Settling Down

**Here comes the next chapter :D**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OC**

* * *

Previously ~

_Yui, Natsu and almost the entire guild went outside to have their fight to prevent damage to the guild. They smirked at each other. Yui gloves started glowing with fire and Natsu too had his hands engulfed in flames._

'_**LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__' they said while lunging at each other._

-Currently-

'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon' came Natsu's voice while he lunged to attack Yui.

'Fire Flare' came Yui's voice as she skillfully dodged Natsu's attack and gave him a clean punch to his back.

Shock was etched onto Natsu's features when he realized that not only had Yui dodged his attack but she had also managed to give him a good punch to his back.

'Well well I expected nothing less Yui. You might be a good opponent after all :D' Natsu said while grinning, 'but this fight is far from over Yui. Fire Dragon's ROAR!'

A full fledged attack was headed towards Yui. Everyone expected Yui to be slightly injured by the attack but no one heard her murmuring those four words which even with Natsu's heightened senses, he had barely heard it,

'Ice Guardian Fairy Transform'

The smoke slowly cleared,

'Is that all you got Natsu' Yui said with a smirk. Everyone was in awe. Yui's flame colored dress had changed into one of pure baby blue color, the exact shade of ice. Elbow length gloves of the same color adorned her hands. Her feet were covered with knee length laced boots that matched her gloves and dress. Her hair was adorned by a headband that matched her dress and framed her bangs while the rest of her hair was in a high ponytail. Her wings which were flame colored earlier turned into the exact shade of ice with snow at its tips. These were translucent too and were even more beautiful than her flaming wings.

'_This color suits her so well….she looks beautiful…..'_ Gray thought while looking at her. He noticed most of the men staring at her and immediately got pissed off and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Natsu silently ordering him to finish the fight sooner.

Natsu was staring at her with his mouth wide open, 'WHAT THE HELL! What is this form?'

Yui smirked, 'this is my Ice Guardian fairy form. I changed to nullify your attack. I can change my guardian forms whenever I wish to, I'm not going easy on you Natsu'

Natsu smirked, 'so that was what I heard you mumbling huh', Yui grinned back while nodding.

'Fire Guardian Fairy Transform' , a glow surrounded Yui and she changed into her previous attire.

They both fought with full force against each other until both of them were exhausted. Yui was standing with difficulty and Natsu just fell face down onto the floor.

He raised his hand and said, 'Well that's enough training for one day Yui. We can continue tomorrow.'

Yui fell on her knees and grinned with the last amount of energy she had, 'I couldn't agree more Natsu. You're a damn strong mage'.

The guild members around cheered at Yui's victory and Gray smirked, _'well she certainly has improved from the last time I saw her, I wonder if Lyon would recognize her now'._

Lucy helped Natsu stand while Gray went to Yui and carried her bridal style. Yui blushed, 'I'm ok Gray, you don't have to do this', 'Nonsense I can see how tired you are Yui. Don't worry I'm just taking you inside the guild you need some rest', Gray said while blushing.

Meanwhile Lucy's face turned pink as she helped Natsu inside.

Meanwhile Juvia looked at both of them and was turning angrier by the minute_, 'Gray sama is mine, love rival is pretending to be tired so Gray sama would carry her. SO UNFAIR!' _she thought to herself while biting her nails.

_~ Meanwhile in a dark castle a few miles away from the guild ~_

'Master, the guardian fairy you seek has joined Fairy Tail. Do you wish for her to be brought here your Highness?'

Minikui looked at his faithful mind slave and smirked, 'No let her be as she is. She has mastered only two elements, she can't be of any use to me now. Besides those fools are training her to master her other two elements which proves beneficial for me. I need her to master all four for me to summon Renga', a golden key with a figure of a dragon in its handle glistened in the low light in his hands, 'soon I shall rule this world. Just wait for me Yui…. I have a very big surprise for you, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Minikui's evil laughter resounded in the room while his mind slave took his leave.

'Ask your wife to prepare a good meal for me'

'As you wish your Highness'

~ Back at the guild ~

'That was a splendid fight Yui. I haven't seen anyone except Gray fight him with that intensity', Mira said while smiling, Lucy immediately agreed, 'Yea you were totally awesome', 'tomorrow I shall help you with your wind element, but I don't know much of fighting, I'm only good with healing magic, but I shall fight you with all the attacks I have' Wendy said while smiling at the older girl. Yui smiled softly at Wendy and said, 'I appreciate what you're doing for me Wendy. I hope you will do your best', she said while ruffling the younger girl's hair. Wendy nodded while smiling cutely.

'Don't you dare do anything that will tire you Wendy' Carla said while crossing her tiny arms.

'WOAH did you just talk?' Yui stared at Carla with wide eyes. 'Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce her to you, she is Carla my exceed', Wendy said. 'Oh that's nice', Yui said while smiling.

'Happy and Pantherlilly are exceeds too. Happy is Natsu's exceed while Pantherlilly is Gajeel's exceed' Lucy said while smiling.

'Wow talking cats are a rarity or what', Yui said while laughing lightly and the others laughed with her.

The girls watched as the usual brawl continued when Yui said, 'Let's head home Lucy it's been a long day and all I want right now is a nice, long bath to ease my aching muscles'

'Sure Yui', Lucy said while smiling. Both girls hooked arms and walked out of the guild doors after waving goodbye to everyone.

'Ne Lucy, you never told me what kind of magic you use'

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm a celestial mage. I summon spirits and fight along with them. Do you want to see one?'

'Sure', Yui said while looking excited. 'Well here comes my most favourite spirit', Lucy grinned and summoned Plue.

'Pun pun' Plue said while shaking. 'OMG he is SOOOOOOOOO cute Lucy. Would you mind if I hold him?' Lucy shook her head and grinned and Yui carefully picked Plue up. 'Hello little guy, I'm Yui and I'm your master's new friend. Would you be my friend too?'

'Pun pun puuuuuuuuuuun' Plue said while nodding his head and smiling. Both the girls laughed and headed to the place Lucy was renting.

'Wow Lucy the place is awesome', Yui said while grinning, 'Would you mind if I could take a bath first?' Lucy shook her head and gave her a set of towels and asked her to go in.

Yui grinned after coming out, 'that was one awesome bath, I'm glad I settled here with you Lucy. I'm with my best friend what more can I ask for right?', Yui said while grinning.

Lucy grinned back and said, 'Of course but there is something I need to warn you about though',

'What's that?'

'Sometimes, no there is a danger of ALWAYS finding Natsu here. Hell he can be found here rather than at his own house', Lucy said while sulking a little.

'Does that mean he sleeps in your bed with you too Lucy :P', Yui was laughing while holding her stomach, while Lucy turned beet red, 'Shut up Yui .'

After Lucy showered, both the girls shared the bed and went to sleep.

'Aww man this girl took my place', Natsu thought to himself while sitting at Lucy's windowsill and watching the girls sleeping. 'I hope it isn't going to be this way for forever' Natsu said while sulking and dragging his feet back to his house.

* * *

**Wait for my next update minna!  
****Do R&R minna :)  
****Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	5. Nightmare, Determination and Visitors

**Hello again everyone :D**  
**Here comes the next chapter :D**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OC and the story of course :D**

* * *

_She was in a dark corridor, unable to see anything when she notices the figure of someone lying on the ground. She walks as fast as her little legs could carry her and stands next to the figure._

_The corpse has a huge pole right through its heart._

'_Papa__…. Papa….. Please wake up' little Yui said her voice shaking with tears. Her tiny hands were soaked with the blood of her father._

_A little further away was the corpse of her mother, clothes torn in innumerable places and a deep gash to her throat._

'_Mama__…Mama Papa isn't talking…please at least would you talk to me….' She begged her mother while placing her tiny hands on her mother's cheek._

_She stood in between the corpses of her parents and screamed when she saw __**him**__, the man that murdered her parents. She turned and ran away as fast as she could but she still could hear his horrible laughter and him saying, 'you can run all you want Yui. I will find you one day…'_

Yui woke up sweating and screaming. Lucy bolted up and immediately turned to her nakama,

'What's wrong Yui? Why did you scream? Did something happen to you?' Lucy asked her voice laced with concern.

'I… I saw my parents….dead…..and a man threatening to kill me…..' Yui said her voice shaking and her tears flowing.

Lucy immediately hugged Yui, 'Its ok…..everything will be fine. We are all there with you Yui, we will never leave you. No one in Fairy Tail leaves their nakama behind. We are family. You shouldn't worry Yui', Lucy said while rubbing Yui's back and allowing Yui to sob as much as she wanted.

'_I promise Mama I shall perfect my elements and defeat Minikui…. I shall avenge Papa's and your death Mama…..I promise'_, Yui thought to herself with tears flowing from her lovely chocolate brown eyes.

'Thank you so much Lucy…. But I would like it if you wouldn't tell the other guild members about this…. Let's keep this between us ok? We can tell Levy too if you want…' Yui said while looking outside the window.

'Sure Yu chan' Lucy said while smiling at her beloved nakama.

'Thanks Lu chan'…..

The girls smiled at each other and then realized that they had to head to the guild. Yui showered first and came out quickly and decided to make breakfast for Lucy.

Lucy came out of her shower wrapped in her towel and entered her hall to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. She entered the kitchen to find Yui already dressed in her red floral top with a matching skirt that ended just above her knees and cute red heels.

'Wow Yu chan I can't wait to eat', Lucy while grinning,

Yui grinned back and replied, 'He he thanks Lu chan do change and come we can eat and head to the guild. Wendy said that she would help me with my training today. I can hardly wait'

'Of course Yu chan'

Lucy changed quickly into a white tank top, a black skirt to go with it and her boots. The girls ate their breakfast and left for the guild.

This time instead of Lucy alone balancing on the edge, both girls amused themselves by balancing on the edge.

'Be careful Missies!' came the voice of the boatmen rowing in the river.

'Don't worry we shall be careful', both the girls waved at them.

They hooked arms and walked into the guild.

'Good morning minna!', both girls waved at everyone,

'Good morning Lucy and Yui'

Both girls walked to sit at the bar at their favorite seats, which was right next to each other, and started talking to Mira. Cana was with her booze as usual, Erza was eating her strawberry cake and Natsu and Gray were involved in their usual brawl.

'Do they always fight Lu chan? I mean like EVERYDAY?' Yui asked while looking surprised, 'Yes they do' Lucy said not bothered at all as she was used to witnessing them fighting every day.

'It's almost like seeing Gray and Lyon fighting when I was with them and Ul', Yui said softly with a small smile gracing her lips.

'Ne Mira have you seen Wendy around?' Yui asked Mira,

'No I haven't seen her since morning Yui',

'Hmmmm, I was supposed to train with her today', Yui said while looking a little disappointed.

'Aww don't worry Yu chan I'm sure Wendy will come soon', Lucy said while smiling. Yui grinned and nodded and decided to entertain herself a little by watching the boys brawl.

Erza had just finished her cake and stood when she noticed the boys fighting, she walked right up to them and banged their heads together and left them on the floor.

'What was that for Erza, Popsicle started the fight', Natsu said while cradling his sore head.

'Don't lie flame brain'

'Wanna go ice breath?' Natsu said while head butting Gray,

Lucy whispered, 'Now you shall see the 2nd version of Happy Yu chan' while giggling.

Erza turned around and asked with a scary aura around her, 'Are you two fighting?'

Quickly both of them slung their arms over the other, 'no way we are best of friends' Gray said, 'aye sir' came Natsu's reply.

'Good' was all Erza said before she walked away.

Yui laughed while holding her stomach as Lucy giggled beside her.

Gray and Natsu immediately let go of each other and glared before walking away as soon as Erza had turned her back.

Yui and Lucy laughed harder, while Mira giggled and went back to her work.

Suddenly the guild doors opened and few visitors stepped through the shadows and revealed themselves.

Lyon, Ren, Sherry, Chelia, Eve, Hibiki, Ichiya, Jura and a few others walked in.

Lyon immediately searched for Juvia in the crowd and sulked when he couldn't find her. He saw Yui staring at him with a wide mouth but he couldn't recognize her either. Feeling a little creeped out Lyon walked up to Gray and asked him who the girl sitting next to Lucy was. Gray wanted Lyon to get the same kick to the gut he had gotten for forgetting Yui and smirked as an evil idea came to his head.

'YUI LYON HAS FORGOTTEN YOU! HE JUST CAME UP AND ASKED ME WHO YOU WERE!' Gray screamed so that Yui could hear him.

Lyon turned pale as he realized what Gray had done and turned to see him smirking while Yui rushed at him looking EXTREMELY pissed. Lyon held his hands in front of him in surrender to no avail, he got a kick to his gut alright and a kick that was 10 times worse than the one given to Gray. He struggled to get up when Yui hugged him tight.

'Why did you idiots promise to remember me and then forgot me', she asked with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry Yui, I didn't forget you it's just that I couldn't recognize you cause your all grown up now', Lyon said while smiling softly at the girl, 'there's no way I would forget the girl whom I think of as my little sister now would I, Yui?' he said while ruffling her hair. Yui smiled at him while wiping her tears away and sat cross legged next to him.

'Sorry for kicking you that bad though you did deserve it', Yui said while sticking her tongue out at Lyon. Lyon laughed and sat up cross legged like Yui while wincing in pain a little.

'DOES ANYONE HAVE HEALING POWERS HERE?', Yui screamed feeling guilty at what she had done. Chelia immediately came up and healed Lyon in no time. Yui thanked her and asked her name. The girls started talking to each other and Lyon took this chance to slip away and talk to Juvia. Chelia noticed this and looked a little sad. Yui noticed the change in her new friend and decided to ask her what was wrong.

* * *

**What is wrong with Chelia? And why didn't Wendy turn up? Want to know what is going to happen stay tuned to find out ;)**  
**until the next update :D**  
**Adios amigos :D :D**


	6. Promised Training And An Announcement

**And here comes the next chapter :D  
****I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters  
****I only own my OC and this story :)**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_The girls started talking to each other and Lyon took this chance to slip away and talk to Juvia. Chelia noticed this and looked a little sad. Yui noticed the change in her new friend and decided to ask her what was wrong._

_**~ Currently ~**_

'What's wrong Chelia? You don't seem so happy… do you want to tell me what happened?'

'It's nothing Yui. It's just that I love Lyon and yet no matter how hard I try he always goes off and talks to Juvia, he doesn't pay any attention to me…..'

Yui turned and turned to where Chelia had pointed and bingo she found Lyon desperately trying to get Juvia's attention, but Juvia seemed to have eyes just for Gray. Gray looked plain annoyed at how Juvia was clinging to his arm and repeatedly shook her off to no avail, she just kept on clinging back.

Yui sighed and turned towards Chelia when she noticed Eve looking at her with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Yui immediately smirked finding a clear solution to Chelia's problem.

'Chelia, maybe you're wasting your time on the wrong person' Yui comforted Chelia, 'Don't turn around suddenly but Eve is looking at you', Yui whispered to Chelia. She turned and blushed when she realized what Yui said was true. She looked at Lyon with a longing look in her eyes and she turned to Eve's direction. Determined not to blush but blushing anyway she walked towards Eve and started talking to him. Both of them were blushing. Yui smiled, happy that Chelia had finally moved on.

Before she could turn she saw three men at her heels. Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya were around her. Immediately she found herself sitting in a chair that appeared out of no where and started to get annoyed when they started flirting with her.

'Would like a glass of juice my lovely lady', Ren asked her,

'No', Yui said calmly,

'Would like anything to eat gorgeous', came Hibiki's voice,

'NO', she said while getting a little pissed off,

'Would you like to try my lovely parfum, men,' came Ichiya's question,

'**I SAID NO U DIMMWITS!' **Yui shouted a bit angrily pissed at how persistently they were flirting.

Gray noticed what was happening and immediately became extremely pissed. He unhooked his arm from Juvia's and walked straight to Yui.

'You alright Yui?', Gray asked looking extremely pissed at the three men. ' Sigh they just won't leave me alone', Yui said while sulking.

'Wanna come with me?', Gray said with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

'Sure', Yui said while trying to fight her blush.

'Do you have any idea why they have come to our guild suddenly Gray? Is Lyon in our guild?', Yui asked Gray.

'I'm not sure Yui. Don't worry though they would tell us soon enough, and no Lyon isn't part of our guild. He has joined Lamia scale'

'Oh' Yui said while looking a little disappointed that she can't see him as often as she thought she could.

'Don't look so upset Yui. If you would like I can take you to see him once in a week. Is that ok?'

'OF COURSE!', Yui said while smiling brightly, 'but uh Gray…', Yui blushed,

'What is it Yui?'

'Your shirt'

'Damn', came Gray's reply as he went to look for his shirt and finally put it back on. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The guild doors opened again and this time Wendy and Carla entered.

'Wendy your finally here I was starting to get worried', Yui said while walking towards Wendy,

'Gomene Yui san I overslept', Wendy said while looking down,

'It's ok Wendy, Nee chan won't be angry at you for that right?', Yui said while ruffling the younger girl's hair, Wendy immediately hugged Yui and said,' can I really call you Nee chan?' ,with tears in her eyes.

Yui wiped her tears and smiled at the little girl,' Of course Wendy, the first day I saw you I started thinking of you as my little sister'. Wendy beamed at the older girl, 'Yay I have a Nee chan now', Yui grinned and wiped her tears.

The others noticed the exchange between the two and smiled warmly.

'Hey Wendy remember the promise you made to Nee chan about the training? Do you wanna help me now?', Yui asked looking hopeful,

'Of course Nee chan, but it's best if we take this outside',

Yui nodded at the younger girl and they both went outside. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and a couple of others followed them out.

Lyon saw Yui walking out and decided to see how his little sister would do and followed Gray out.

'Ready Nee chan?', Wendy asked while looking determined,

'Of course', Yui said while grinning.

'Wind Guardian fairy TRANSFORM'

A bright glow surrounded Yui's body as soon as she gave her command. Her top and skirt changed into a long sky blue dress that ended just below her knees. Matching gloves and calf length boots adorned her hands and legs respectively. A beautiful pair of sky blue wings that were white at the tips appeared behind her back. Her bangs were in place by a headband that matched her dress while the rest of her hair was in a low ponytail secured by a ribbon that matched the headband.

'Nee chan you look beautiful', Wendy said while smiling cutely, Yui blushed slightly and said, 'Come on Wendy we have a training to finish'

'Yes Nee chan', Wendy said getting her determined look back.

'Roar of the wind dragon'

'Wind hurricane'

Both the tremendous attacks from the girls met in the middle and Yui's attack being stronger cancelld Wendy's Roar and hit her.

'I'm sorry Wendy', Yui immediately flew and comforted the little girl. Chelia appeared next to Wendy and healed her.

'Thanks Chelia',

'Don't thank me Yui san I was only helping my friend', Chelia said while smiling, 'That's true Nee chan, in the GMG we fought against each other and became friends later', Wendy said while smiling and Chelia nodded her head.

'Wendy, my element is too strong for you. I have to fight someone else'

'Would you fight me then?'

'Are you sure about this Chelia san?'

Chelia nodded her head. 'I'm a Wind God Slayer, I may be able to give you a decent fight Yui san, it's the least I could do for helping me Yui san', Chelia said while blushing.

Yui nodded and grinned understanding what Chelia had said,

'Alright Chelia san let's GO!'

'Sky God's Boreas', a black spiral wind charged at Yui,

'Wind blast', Yui counter attacked but her attack was nullified by Chelia's attack.

Yui smiled,' maybe you were right Chelia san, you may be able to put up a decent fight, but I'm not going easy on you'

'Wind hurricane', a blast of pure wind energy in the form of a strong hurricane charged towards Chelia,

'Sky God's Dance' came Chelia's counter attack, the tremendous attacks met in the center, and slightly hurt Chelia.

'_A God Slayer versus a Guardian Fairy…I'm not sure who is going to win in this match'_, Lyon thought as he watched the match with complete focus. Everyone's attention was on the two girls who stood facing each other.

'I'm not done yet Chelia, Wind Fairy Punch', Yui said while looking serious, the tremendous attack hit Chelia straight to the gut and the girl fell down while smoke covered her.

'Chelia san are you hurt?', Yui asked feeling a little guilty on going all out on the little girl,

'Don't worry Yui san nothing will happen to me', came Chelia's voice. The smoke cleared and the girl was seen completely healed with slightly torn clothes.

'I can heal myself very fast and I have worked on perfecting it while under strong attacks. Your attack was extremely powerful Yui san if I hadn't perfected my technique I may not have healed myself completely', Chelia said while smiling.

Yui smiled back at the girl and decided not to push her further, 'Let's stop this now Chelia san, I think I have trained enough for today', Yui said while smiling at the younger girl.

A glow surrounded Yui's body and her casual outfit returned, she walked towards the younger girls and hugged both of them tightly, 'Thank you so much you two, if I was too hard on both of you I'm sorry', Yui said while smiling softly, both girls shook and their heads, 'no Yui san you had to do what you had to do to train. I don't think either of us think of you in a bad way', Chelia said while smiling, 'that's right Nee chan, I could never hate you', Wendy said while hugging the elder girl.

Yui smiled and hugged the little girl back, everyone smiled at what had happened and decided to reenter the guild.

'You all should head in now, there is an announcement that your guild master and I have to make', Jura said while looking grim. Yui looked at Gray and he nodded back at her. Everyone entered the guild eagerly waiting to hear the reason why the representatives from the other guilds had come to visit them.

* * *

**KA BOOM! What's it going to be? Do wait for my next update :)**  
**hoping you guys are enjoying the story :)**  
**Adios amigos :D**


	7. Grim News, A Promise & Harder Training

**Hello to all my readers :)**  
**I'm back with an update :D**  
**Enjoy :)**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters I only my own my OC and the story**

* * *

The guild members and those who had visited entered the guild chattering and anticipating what announcement Jura and Makarov had to make.

'QUIETEN DOWN YOU BRATS!' came Makarov's command, the guild immediately quietened down, 'Now say what you had come to say Jura',

Jura nodded, 'I have grim news to deliver. I have heard rumors of a dark mage who is collecting disbanded members of dark guilds and forming his own dark guild named Travelling Coffins. However he has been shifting his base quite often and it has been impossible to catch him so far. Rumors say that he owns a key to unleash a powerful force that would enable him to conquer the world, however he can't activate the key. He is gathering a powerful army and strengthening his guild and soon he would capture the source he needs to activate his key. We have no idea as to what source he needs to activate his key',

Yui looked down and her bangs covered her eyes, she was growing increasingly angry. She knew exactly what Jura was talking about and dreaded the day Minikui would come for her. Her fists were tightly closed and she waited for Jura to finish what he was saying before she could reveal what she knew,

'The man's name and what source he needs is not known, however my sources claim that he has two faithful mind slaves with him whom he trusts with all his information. One is a man, middle aged with black eyes and dark blue hair, another a woman who is also middle aged but with brown eyes and black hair. Their whereabouts are currently unknown and are expected to be staying with him all the time. He is rumored to have powerful dark magic and –'

'**ENOUGH! I don't want to hear more of that bastard's praise!**', Yui screamed on reflex. She was shaking with uncontrollable anger. Everyone stared at her with open mouths and wide eyes; even Jura was surprised by the girl's outburst. Tears of pure anger filled Yui's eyes as she continued to shake with anger.

Makarov looked grim and motioned for the girl to walk up to the front, Yui did as she was told, 'My child I think it's time you told the guild and the others gathered here what needs to be known. Yui nodded and looked up at everyone.

'Minna I can tell you the exact news. That bastard's name is Minikui, his magic is shadow magic. He is a known criminal and has done many unforgivable deeds….he murdered my parents too…..', Yui said her voice shaking, laced with sorrow,

The entire guild was in shock and Gray tightened his fists, while his bangs covered his eyes. Lucy's eyes filled with tears and Natsu's hand was already engulfed in flames, Erza looked at Natsu and motioned him to calm down while Yui continued,

'The key he owns, is the very key needed to summon Renga, the legendary elementary guardian dragon, and the source he needs to activate that key….is ME'

The entire guild erupted in chattering, 'He isn't going to get you Yui', Gray said immediately,

'Yea Yui', Lucy and Natsu said at the same time with determined looks in their eyes,

'No one can touch our nakama', Erza said looking defiant,

'I will never leave you lil sis' Lyon agreed with the others,

'I SAID QUIETEN DOWN YOU BRATS!', Makarov said while looking a little annoyed, tears of happiness filled Yui's eyes at the amount of love her guild had for her.

'Finish what you have to say Yui',

'Yes Master. Minna I thank all of you for everything you have said, but I have a promise I made to my mother that I have to fulfill. I promised that I would avenge my father's death. I need to grow stronger and perfect the last two elements I haven't mastered yet. This is my fight minna, I have to defeat Minikui'

'This is isn't only your fight Yui, this is our fight. You need all the strength you can get to get past his guild of dark magic users. We shall fight with you Yui, but we also shall guard your pride. We shall leave Minikui to you', Gray said in an absolute tone that Yui knew she shouldn't challenge, he looked so determined to fight alongside her. Yui nodded and smiled at him.

Erza slapped Gray's back, 'Well said Gray', she raised her sword high in the air, 'Fairy Tail shall go with you Yui' the entire guild erupted and agreed.

'So shall Lamia Scale', Lyon replied,

'As shall Blue Pegasus, men', came Ichiya's voice while he stood in his classic arms crossed pose.

'Thank you minna….', Yui said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

~ After the meeting ~

'We have to train harder and build up our magic and stamina', Erza said to the others as soon as the meeting was over.

'Yes we have to, I saw a training ground not far from here we can train there', Yui said looking determined. The others agreed and they decided to leave for the training ground after lunch.

'Yui could we talk to you alone?', Gray asked Yui with Lyon standing behind him. Yui nodded.

'Why didn't you tell us about what had happened', Gray asked while looking down with his bangs covering his eyes, 'Couldn't you trust us with just that much? Is it fair to Ul? She died without even knowing your past, is that fair Yui?', Gray asked with his voice laced with hurt. Lyon looked grim and stood next to Gray waiting for Yui's answer.

'She knew of my past Gray, it was just the two of you who didn't know….', Yui said in a whisper, both boys had shock etched onto their faces, Yui continued with tears flowing from her eyes, 'I didn't want anyone's pity! I just wanted to get stronger. I wanted to perfect my elements and avenge the bastard that killed my parents. I knew if I had told you two before you guys would have behaved differently and looked at me with –'

'NO, we never would have treated you with pity Yui. We knew you were strong, you mastered the element even before we did. After being with us for that long you could have trusted us at least a little Yui….', Gray said while looking hurt, and placing his hands on her shoulders,

'I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry', Yui said with tears flowing from her eyes and her fists tightly clenched by her side. Gray said nothing and pulled her into a hug, Yui hugged him back and whispered, ' I never meant to hurt either of you, I'm really sorry….',

'Shush Yui, it's alright….' Lyon said while ruffling her hair looked at Gray with a look that said he would kill him if he ever hurt Yui and Gray nodded with a slight pink to his cheeks.

Yui sobbed on Gray's shoulder for a while before she calmed down. She blushed when she realized she had been in Gray's arms the whole time. She broke the hug and looked at both of them with a soft smile on her face,

'Come on you two, the others would be searching for us right now', Yui said while pulling Gray and Lyon into the guild. Juiva saw Yui holding hands with Gray and hooking arms with Lyon and turned red from anger. Yui walked up to Mira and hesitantly removed her hand from Gray's and unhooked her arm from Lyon's, 'Go on boys go have your lunch, I don't really feel like eating today', Yui said while smiling,

'No you're eating with us', Lucy and Levy stood defiantly next to Yui, 'erm…. It's ok Levy chan and Lu chan I –'

The girls looked at Yui with their arms crossed and frowning and Yui nodded while gulping, the girls smirked at their victory and took their food and pulled Yui to come and sit with them. Gray sighed and relief that Yui would be eating and Lyon smirked at Gray's reaction.

All three best friends were looking at each other and smiled before eating their food, 'Don't worry about Minikui, Yu chan, we shall fight with you', the girls said while smiling softly at Yui, she nodded, 'dhaanksh' Yui said with her mouth full of food. The girls laughed and continued their lunch as they had promised to train afterwards.

* * *

**The next update shall have their training and a new character. Who is the new character? Wait for my next update :D**  
**Do R&R :)**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	8. Training and Meetings

**Here comes another update ^_^**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only my OCs and this story**  
**P.S. according to me Ultear hasn't died, I felt so sad when Mashima killed her off :(**  
**so she is there in this story :)**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Yui and Erza set out for the training ground after they had finished lunch. They decided they would walk and go so that the food they consumed wouldn't interfere with their training. They hadn't thought that Levy and Gajeel would accompany them but since they had escaped before Juvia could cling to Gray they didn't question and of course the exceeds had followed them.

It took a good twenty minutes to reach the ground by walking. Happy and Natsu walked off to train alone and their example was followed by Gajeel and Pantherlilly. Levy and Lucy decided to train together. Erza, Yui and Gray were contemplating on whether they should train alone or together when a pigeon had interrupted their talk. Erza noticed a note attached to its leg. She removed the note and let the bird fly.

'_Come and meet us under the bridge close to the training ground. CS'_

'Does CS imply Crime Sorciere Erza?' Gray asked looking thoughtful, Erza stood frozen a light blush coating her cheeks and merely nodded.

'Huh? Crime Sorciere? What's that?' Yui asked clearly confused,

'Crime Sorciere is an independent guild formed by Jellal, Ultear and Meredy', Gray explained, 'Ultear is Ul's daughter you know',

'What I thought she was dead! That's what Ul told me!', 'I know that's what we thought too, but Ultear didn't die infact she is very much alive. It's a long story on how she stopped doing crimes and how I came to know her, I shall tell you later', Gray said while smiling. Yui shrugged, 'it's ok now the question is who all are going to meet them',

'The others are all busy training, I think if only the three of us go it wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides I have been aching to use my earth guardian fairy form, I haven't used that in a while :P', Yui said while smirking,

'I don't think it would be necessary, right lets go', Erza said finally out of her frozen state. Yui just smiled and walked along with her while Gray lagged behind a little watching their backs.

The bridge wasn't too far away and the three of them soon met the people they were supposed to meet.

'It's been a while Erza', Ultear smiled, 'And so it has Ultear', Erza said while smiling back.

'Hello Gray, how is Juvia?', Meredy said while smiling, Gray sulked, 'Yea she is good Meredy', Yui giggled and looked at Ultear,

'I don't want to trigger bad memories if any but you look a lot like Ul, Ultear…..', Yui said while blinking back tears,

'Are you someone she knew? Who are you', Ultear asked slightly confused, 'I was her student too, like Gray and Lyon….if I could talk to you alone there is something I would love to tell you', Yui said while smiling, 'Sure we can but for now you need to listen to us'

'Yes we haven't called you here to small talk, there is something important we need to tell you', Jellal said looking serious but slightly happy that he could see Erza again.

'What is it?' Erza asked understanding this was important, 'Have you heard of the guild Travelling Coffins?'

Yui immediately grew tense and the other two nodded, Jellal looked surprised but continued,

'I have found their current base and tried to disband it but I couldn't, their leader –'

'That bastard Minikui', Yui said while curling her fists, Gray placed his hands on Yui's shoulders and motioned her calm down. Erza asked Jellal to continue, Jellal looked at Yui in surprise but calmed down after seeing her raven colored Fairy Tail mark, satisfied that the information he was about to give will be safe he continued,

'Yes, he is an exceptionally powerful wizard, his shadow magic is of the like I have never seen before. He is very, very powerful. I know that the alliance is about to make a move but I would advise against it for the time being. We need to get extremely strong before we can attack them again. I'd say that we would need at least 4 months before we can attack him again', Jellal finished while looking grim, 'but finding his base wouldn't be a problem for me, I have a very good tracking chip placed on one of his mind slaves. It won't be detected and I can keep track of where they would shift their base'.

'Good work Jellal', Erza said while looking serious, 'I have to get stronger…. I need to defeat him…. I need to defeat that bastard', Yui said while falling on her knees, Gray pulled her up and spoke, 'Ultear could you awaken her second origin? I think it would help her attain the complete state of her elements', Ultear nodded.

'Yui do you think you could tolerate a little pain?' Yui nodded though she was confused, 'come with me then'

'I shall come with you guys', Gray said, 'So shall I' Meredy piped and the four of them walked to an isolated place leaving the two love birds alone. Jellal and Erza looked at each other and blushed. Jellal looked at Ultear and she gave warning look back that said, 'if you don't tell her I will!' Jellal gave a sigh and turned to Erza.

Meanwhile Ultear cast the spell on Yui to unlock her second origin and Yui immediately screamed in pain. Meredy quickly tied a cloth around her mouth and shut Yui and Gray together in an unused carriage. Gray held Yui the whole time and soothed her. she held onto him writhing in pain. Yui's body glowed in her elemental colors before finally glowing white and subsiding. Yui fainted immediately after that.

Gray panicked and called Ultear and Meredy immediately to see what had happened. Ultear asked Gray to calm down and said that this was just a side effect of the spell. The three of them could see Jellal and Erza walking hand in hand from where they had been sitting,

'Finally he said it!' Meredy said jumping for joy, Ultear and Gray both just smirked and refrained from commenting.

'I wonder what she wanted to tell me though', Ultear said while looking at the unconscious Yui in Gray's arms,

'I don't know either, but something tells me we all will be meeting each other very soon again. Maybe then you could ask her', Gray said while smiling, Ultear smiled back at Gray.

'I think it's time we left Ultear. We can't be around the same place for this long at a time', Ultear nodded. The two women bid their goodbyes to Gray and said they would tell Erza to go straight to the training ground.

'Oh damn the training ground', Gray said while smacking his head, Yui stirred in his arms, he immediately soothed her and she fell asleep again. Gray carried the girl bridal style to the training ground and decided he would train the next day with Natsu.

He walked and was soon joined by Erza on the way to the training ground, 'Is she alright?', 'Yea she will be fine if she takes rest today I guess',

'We can't train anymore today, we have to tell the others what had happened too', Gray nodded. They soon reached the training ground to find Lucy and Levy flat on the ground with Natsu and Gajeel sitting next to them. Erza concluded that they might have been tired due to the extensive training they took today.

'Natsu take Lucy home and make sure she is safe, Gajeel the same goes to you for Levy, and Gray take Yui to your place I shall come tomorrow and check on her. Be warned boys if any of the girls tell me anything proactive you boys are as good as mincemeat,' Erza warned with a scary aura around her. Gajeel tsked and proceeded to carry Levy to Fairy Hills while the other two boys sweat dropped.

Gray calmed down after she had left and proceeded to take Yui to his house. He unlocked his apartment carefully without waking her up. He took her to his bedroom and carefully tucked her in. She mumbled in her sleep and slept with a peaceful expression on her face. Gray kissed her forehead and smiled softly at the girl who was asleep and went to the hall, 'I guess it's the couch for me today', he said while sighing.

Yui woke up the next morning in a cozy bed and slightly sore. She groaned and stretched her arms, she bolted up when she realized it wasn't Lucy's apartment. She carefully went to the hall to see Gray sleeping on the couch. She smiled and realized what must've happened. She took a bath and started to cook breakfast in return for his help yesterday. Gray woke up to the smell of pancakes and went into the kitchen to find Yui with her usual outfit and wet hair along with an apron,

'_Damn she looks too good….it's almost as if she is my - WAIT WHAT GRAY get yourself together you idiot!'_ Gray thought to himself while shaking his head. Yui saw Gray and blushed at the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, 'Gray go have a bath and come I've prepared breakfast, we can eat and head to the guild', she said while smiling. Gray nodded.

Both of them left for the guild together after having breakfast with a tinge of pink on their faces. They were halfway to the guild when they heard a shout,

'Stay away I said, I'm NOT coming with you bastards',

Gray and Yui rushed to the source of the voice and they found a guy about their age facing off about fifteen men in cloaks. 'Hey are you alright? Do you need help here?' Yui said while walking up to the guy.

'What's your name buddy?', Gray asked the guy, 'I'm Aayan, and I think I could use all the help I can get, these guys just don't want to leave me alone!', he said while looking pissed. Yui and Gray nodded to each other, 'Well you're not facing these bastards alone Aayan, we shall fight with you', Yui said looking determined.

* * *

**BOOM! There comes another OC :P**  
**Their fight shall continue in my next chapter :D**  
**I have my exams coming up soon and I shall post one more chapter within tomorrow and that shall be it for a week :(**  
**Do R&R :)**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D**


	9. The Fight, A New Recruit And Family

**I'm here with another update ^_^**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OCs and the story**

* * *

**~ Previously ~**

'_What's your name buddy?', Gray asked the guy, 'I'm Aayan, and I think I could use all the help I can get, these guys just don't want to leave me alone!', he said while looking pissed. Yui and Gray nodded to each other, 'Well you're not facing these bastards alone Aayan, we shall fight with you', Yui said looking determined._

**~ Currently ~**

'Ha would you look at this, two measly fairies and a lost dragon wish to fight against death', laughed one of the assailants,

'We shall see who is laughing in the end morons', Aayan said defiantly, 'there is no way a bunch of dark magic users like your selves are going to defeat a first generation Earth Dragon slayer like me', he said with a look of pure anger in his eyes.

Gray looked surprised that he met yet another dragon slayer, while Yui grinned evilly, 'that's right and you lost even the tiniest chance you had as this guy is backed up by us',

'Enough with the talk', the man who was supposedly leading the group grunted, 'We are from Travelling Coffins, and soon you shall be placed in yours', the man said with a sinister smile, Yui grew immediately angry as she realized they were from Minikui's guild, the leader of the group said,

'No one shall interfere I shall handle these kids myself', he said while smirking,

'Dark spirit attack', a number of spirits charged at the three teenagers, Yui merely smirked,

'Earth Guardian Fairy TRANSFORM!' Yui's body glowed and her usual outfit was replaced by brown dress with green embroidery which ended just above her knees. Matching elbow length gloves and knee high boots adorned her hands and legs respectively. A beautiful pair of brown wings with green markings erupted on her back.

'Earth wall defend', came Yui's command, immediately a wall made of earth erupted in front of the teenagers and protected them from the dark spirits that were multiplying in number,

'Earth Dragon's ROAR', the spirits were hit by Aayan's attack and started to disappear,

'Ice Make: Sphere', a sphere made of pure ice locked all the attacked spirits that were reforming into it. Yui quickly added a layer of mud around it so the ice wouldn't melt.

The three teenagers looked defiantly at the leader, who cursed under his breath.

'Dark shadow wrap', came his voice, a long sinister looking shadow travelled at immense speed right at Gray,

'Talons of the Earth Dragon', Aayan neatly cut up the shadow into pieces, 'Arigato Aayan', Gray said while nodding to Aayan, Aayan nodded back,

'Earthquake attack', immediately a tremendous earthquake shook and the minions of the leader immediately fell to the ground clutching their injured body parts,

'Ice Make: Lance', came Gray's voice, a thousand lances were launched at the already injured minions, they were hurt so badly that they couldn't stand at all, the leader evaded both attacks and kept only himself safe,

'Earth Dragon's ROAR', the tremendous attack made the rest of the minions completely immobile,

The leader cursed while the three of the teenagers laughed, 'It's time to combine two of my elements, let's give this shady bastard a taste of his own medicine, Wind and Earth combine!'

A glow surrounded Yui's body and her gloves changed color at the wrist into sky blue. Her entire attire had a mix of blue in it including her wings. She looked magnificent.

'Dust hurricane', she said while unleashing her combo attack, a hurricane powered by the earth and wind element charged at the leader,

'Shadow wall', a wall of shadows erupted in front of the leader and took most of the attack but her attack had still managed to throw him back a few feet,

'Wing slash of the Earth Dragon',

'Ice Make: Cannon'

Aayan's attack managed to injure the leader even more and before he could counter Gray's attack fired leaving him completely defeated on the ground panting,

'Earth flower grasp' Yui said her voice laced with anger and venom, the leader was surrounded by earth in the shape of a flower that was constricting him, he struggled against it to no avail, his tired body refused to help him,

The three teenagers surrounded the man, Yui pulled him by his collar and said, 'You will go and tell that bastard Minikui that I am coming for him. If he has the guts let him come and try to get me', she said looking extremely pissed and angry, the aura of anger around her failed to subside and flew in the air with him still held by his collar and dropped him while in midair, the man landed with a thud and fainted.

'The fight is over Yui….calm down', Gray said while trying to calm her down, she nodded and dispersed her magic, her wet hair from earlier all dried up. She walked up to Aayan and asked him if he was a part of any guild, Aayan shook his head,

'Do you wanna join Fairy Tail? More than just being nakama, we look after each other like family; do you want to join us?'

Aayan nodded looking excited, 'It sounds great to me', Yui and Gray grinned, 'come on let's get you there', the three teenagers headed towards Fairy Tail while laughing and talking.

~ Meanwhile with Lucy and Natsu ~

The sunlight shined its rays on the two people sleeping on the bed and the cat curled at the foot of the bed. Lucy blinked and felt warm, 'Yui come on get up its time to go to the guild and -', suddenly Lucy felt hard abs, 'When did Yui have such abs…' she turned to find a mop of pink hair and tan skin, 'NNNNNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' she screamed while kicking him in the gut,

'Oww Luce what was that for?' Natsu said while rubbing his eyes and sill looking sleepy,

'How many times have I told you NOT to sleep on my bed!' Lucy said looking extremely red, Happy was still blissfully sleeping seemingly unaware of what was going on,

'Aww Luce your bed is more comfortable than the couch', Natsu said while sulking, 'Besides -', he got another infamous Lucy kick,

'What the hell Luce', Natsu said while giving his best puppy eyes look, 'Lucy immediately turned away and blushed,

'I'm going to take a shower you better be out of my house by the time I'm back',

'Please Luce couldn't we go to the guild together after eating breakfast?'

Lucy eyed him skeptically, 'Fine whatever, I'm going to take a shower at least go take a shower and come back', Lucy said while sulking,

'FINE! I shall be back soon', Natsu said while jumping out of the window,

'Use the door you BAKA!' Lucy shouted but he had already left, 'what am I going to do with this guy', Lucy said while shaking her head.

She finished her shower and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast when she heard her window open, 'Natsu please set the table will you?' she said from the kitchen,

'Sure Luce', came his reply from the hall.

After a few minutes Natsu came and stood next to the doorway of the kitchen sulking a little, 'Luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm hungry', he complained,

'I'm almost done Natsu, just a few more minutes', she said without looking up from the pan, Natsu looked at her while she was working, _'She looks cute when she looks focused…WAIT what? Did I just say cute?'_ Natsu blinked at shook his head, Lucy noticed his strange behavior and afraid he might spoil her kitchen she sent the guy to the hall.

They both had breakfast while Happy had two raw fishes, and the three of them set on for the guild.

~ With Gajeel and Levy ~

Levy woke up to find Gajeel's head on her bed propped by his elbows and sleeping while sitting on a chair. She smiled softly realizing that not only had he brought her safely to his house he had also watched over her the entire night. Pantherlilly was out in her garden looking for good kiwis to eat. Levy blushed at how much Gajeel cared for her and giggled lightly, the noise woke Gajeel up, 'Lilly get me something to eat will ya', he mumbled and fell asleep again.

Levy carefully got out of bed as to not disturb the iron dragon slayer and showered. She dressed and made breakfast for both of them. On cue, Lilly returned with the kiwis he had just plucked and gave them to Levy, she washed them and gave them to Lilly after she had cut them up. Lilly nodded and went to hall and sat at the table and started to eat.

Levy prodded Gajeel and tried to get him to wake up to no avail, the slayer was dead sleeping. Levy looked distressed and asked Lilly to help her, he smirked and screamed, 'OH no LEVY!', Gajeel bolted up and immediately took a defensive stance, 'What happened to Levy Lilly?', Lilly smirked while pointing to the red faced Levy, Gajeel's face immediately turned pink, 'aah…aah….erm….is..br...Breakfast ready?' Gajeel stammered, Levy nodded and pointed to the table, he nodded and ate without a word, Gajeel glared at Lilly who merely smirked and pretended nothing happened.

The three of them finished their breakfast and headed to the guild together.

~ At the guild ~

'Mira, we have a new recruit with us', Yui called out,

'Coming Yui', Mira said and walked towards the girl,

'Hello there, I'm Mira, what's your name?'

'I'm Aayan Hikyu and I met Yui and Gray on the way here, and they suggested that I join Fairy Tail', Aayan explained,

'Alright I think you should go and meet our Master and ask him if it's ok for you to join, he is upstairs. I have the guild stamp and you can find me at the bar if he agrees', Mira said while smiling. Aayan nodded and went to see the Master.

He went to the bar looking for Mira a few minutes later, 'Uh excuse me do you know where Mira is? I need her to stamp the guild mark', Aayan said to the girl who had her back to him,

Lisanna turned around and both of them locked eyes, 'she will be here in a moment, I shall call for her if you like', Lisanna said while smiling, Aayan broke from his spell and nodded at her. Her snow white short hair, electric blue eyes and gorgeous figure had captured him the moment he locked eyes with her. He blushed and turned away while waiting for Mira.

'Mira Nee you need to get the stamp, it looks like Master approved a new recruit', Lisanna called out to her elder sister,

'Coming Lisanna', Mira replied form the storage, she returned and smiled apologetically at Aayan, 'I'm sorry to keep you waiting, where would you like your mark?', she asked Aayan,

'On my right arm', Mira nodded and stamped him on his right arm and it glowed before turning a deep brown. Aayan grinned and the rest of the guild welcomed him. He looked at Lisanna and she had looked back at the same time, they shared eye contact before blushing and turning away,

'I think I finally found family after you Chikyun', Aayan thought while smiling and thinking of his foster parent.

* * *

**There all done :D**  
**I shall update again soon minna :)**  
**Do R&R my readers :)**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	10. Well Deserved Break And An Encounter

**Here comes another chapter :D**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, I only own my OCs and the story**

* * *

Yui and Lucy were seated at the bar next to each other looking extremely bored.

'Mira san can I have a chilled strawberry milkshake please?'Yui asked Mira,

'I want my usual drink Mira san', Lucy said,

'Sure girls give me a minute I shall be right back', Mira said while smiling and proceeding to make their drinks.

'Ne Lu chan, could we head to the beach today? I'm feeling really bored and it could be a break from our training too. We deserve a good break after all that extensive training for a week',

'That's a good idea Yu chan, we could take a break for today' Lucy said while grinning, 'I'll ask Levy chan, Erza, Wendy, Cana and Juvia if they want to come with us too', Yui nodded eagerly and grinned.

'Here you go girls your drinks are ready' Mira said while smiling, Yui quickly told her about the beach break and Mira nodded excitedly, 'could I ask Lisanna to come with us too', Yui grinned and agreed.

~ A little away from them ~

'Psst, oi flamebrain the girls are heading to the beach today, do you think we should go with them?' Gray whispered to Natsu,

'Of course we should, the girls need us to be there for their protection, what do u say metal face', Natsu said,

'For once you're right flame breath, we have to go with them', Gajeel replied.

The boys were fighting as to who should go and tell the girls they are heading to the beach too when Yui walked up to them,

'Hey boys Erza told me to tell you guys that we are all going to the beach and you boys have to come with us, oh Gray Aayan is coming with us too' Yui said while smiling, 'and please wear your clothes' she said while turning away and blushing.

~ Two hours later ~

The gang headed towards the beach, but little did they know that a surprise was waiting for them. A few members of Lamia Scale AND Blue Pegasus had apparently chosen the same time as them to take a break. All the girls groaned when they saw the famous trio with their mentor Ichiya. Erza had a particularly disgusted face as he constantly winked at her.

The boys immediately tensed up and told the annoying trio to stay away from the girls with extremely scary faces. The trio sweat dropped and said they would stay away, meanwhile Lyon had started chasing Juvia around she started walking in circles to avoid the boy.

Natsu immediately challenged Gray into a swimming race and boys raced towards the waters.

Yui, Lucy, Levy and Wendy decided to stick together. Lucy wearing her usual white bikini that had pink flowers, Levy with her usual orange swimsuit and Yui decided to wear a pale blue bikini that had raven colored stripes.

'You look nice Yu chan' Lucy complimented Yui and grinned,

'You look good to Lu chan trying to get someone's attention?' Yui waggled her eyebrows at Lucy, she immediately turned red and replied,

'No I'm not why would I do that Yu chan?' Lucy said with a tint of pink in her cheeks,

'To impress a certain fire dragon slayer I'd say' Levy said while grinning, 'Yup I agree Levy chan' Yui said while laughing,

'And you two look so good to impress an ice make wizard and a certain iron dragon slayer is it not?' Lucy said while grinning and the other two girls immediately turned red' 'That's not it Lu chan you shouldn't tell on us to hide what you're doing' Yui countered, Lucy stuck her tongue out at them and the two girls giggled. Wendy just sat there with a huge blush on her face while Carla crossed her arms and spoke in a disapproving voice,

'You should watch what you say as Wendy is here too' she scolded the older girls,

'Sorry Carla', the girls replied in unison and proceeded to lie down and enjoy the sun.

Meanwhile Cana, Erza, Mira and Lisanna were talking about three girls, who were sitting a little away from them,

'They are so oblivious to whom they like' Mira sighed,

'I'm sure they will understand soon enough' Cana said while drinking a bit of booze,

Erza smirked, 'When they realize is when it's going to become fun', Mira agreed, 'It would be so nice to see them dressed up in wedding gowns' she sighed,

Erza immediately blushed and turned to lie face down so the others won't see,

'Psst Mira Nee, I think Erza just blushed' Lisanna whispered to Mira, the two girls giggled and followed Erza's example.

Yui, Lucy, Levy and Wendy decided to enter the waters and play ball. The girls were giggling and splashing water on each other completely oblivious to the three boys watching them.

'It's not nice to stare at girls when they don't know about it' Aayan said while grinning at the three boys. All three of them had a tint of pink in their cheeks, Natsu gave his trademark grin,

'You haven't told us what magic you use Aayan', Natsu said while looking at him,

'He is a first generation Earth Dragon Slayer', Gray replied,

'How do you know that Ice breath?' Natsu asked him,

'It was Yui and I who chased of his assailants and brought him to our guild', Gray replied,

'So another dragon slayer huh, so are you strong mud face' Natsu cheekily asked Aayan,

'Of course flamebrain' Aayan grinned. The boys immediately started brawling and fought like kids saying that one was stronger than the other till Erza had just about enough and went and thrashed them.

'I came here to take a break not to hear you fighting is that clear?' she threatened them, all four of them shrunk and nodded their heads, satisfied with their answer Erza went back to lying down in the sun.

The girls were wet and laughing while the boys sighed.

'Why don't you just go and confess flamebrain? Everyone can see that you like bunny girl' Gajeel said while smirking,

'I'd like to see you try and ask Levy out metal face' Natsu countered which made Gajeel turn pink, Gray and Aayan were laughing while looking at the other two dragon slayers.

'SHUT UP you two' Natsu and Gajeel said at the same time, 'you laugh at us while you don't have the courage to ask fairy girl there' Gajeel said while smirking at Gray, Gray started spluttering, 'Shut up will you they could hear us!' Gray said while looking anxious,

'we are quite far away they won't be able too, besides even with heightened senses the three of us can't hear them how can they hear us?' Natsu said, the other two looked at him like he grew three heads,

'What?' Natsu said while looking annoyed,

'You just spoke logically?' Gray and Gajeel asked him simultaneously. Aayan started laughing at them and the four of them started punching and shouting at each other again.

The boys were so pre occupied with brawling that they didn'tnotice Yui blushing and smirking at the time. The girls noticed her staring at the boys and asked what happened, Yui blushed and said everything that the boys were speaking, the two girls turned bright red and were glad that Wendy and Carla had gone to lie down.

'But how did you know Yu chan? Even the boys can't hear us at this distance with their heightened senses' Lucy asked looking confused,

'I'm an Elementary Guardian Fairy Lu chan, as long as I'm in one of my elements I can hear everything that is happening within that element. The boys are all standing in water which is the heated form of my ice element' Yui said while grinning slyly, 'So even if they are miles apart I would know everything they are saying' the other two girls grinned back.

The three of them looked at the boys and blushed, they swore to each other that they mustn't tell anyone else about what Yui had discovered.

'Yui I have a doubt? Isn't wind your element too? Does that mean as long as air touches you you can hear everything?'

Yui grinned and nodded, 'It's almost like having the heightened senses of a dragon without being one, but I can choose to hear only one element at a time in my normal form, if im in my Elementary Guardian Fairy form I can use all four at once, right now I'm using just my ice element,' the other two girls nodded, 'The reason I am able to do this is because I can command Renga by becoming one with her mind after releasing her from the key, which means I have dragon senses too' Yui explained to the girls, she didnt realize that Natsu and Gajeel had heard what Yui said and looked pale.

They walked over to the other boys and told them what happened but only after going out of the water hoping that Yui was using her ice element even now. Gray turned bright red and sulked with the other two.

Meanwhile Wendy was taking a stroll with Carla when suddenly three sinister looking men appeared and surrounded her. The girl stood defiant but was a little frightened in the inside. She silently signaled to Carla to inform the others. Carla flew as fast as she could,

'Aww look at that, her cat flew away just when she needed her,' the leader laughed,

'Stay away from me, I may look small but I'm a mage too' Wendy said, the other men just laughed at her,

'What can you do little fairy? You're all alone' the leader mocked her,

'I wouldn't say she is alone you bastard, and better stay away from my little sister or else you shall pay', Yui appeared with Natsu, Gajeel and Aayan quickly catching up to her. Yui stood in front of Wendy and shielded the girl.

The leader laughed and shot a cracker into the air, slowly a number of men started walking towards the little group. The others from Fairy Tail quickly caught up with Yui and Wendy. Erza and Natsu were looking extremely pissed at the leader.

'Who are you all and what do you want with us?' Erza said while standing next to Yui.

* * *

**Who are these people and what do they want? Wait for the next update and you shall find out ;)**  
**Do R&R minna :)**  
**until next time adios amigos :D**


	11. Revelation And Yui's Wrath

**Here comes another update :D :D**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OCs and the story :)**

* * *

**~ Previously ~**

_The leader laughed and shot a cracker into the air, slowly a number of men started walking towards the little group. The others from Fairy Tail quickly caught up with Yui and Wendy. Erza and Natsu were looking extremely pissed at the leader._

_'Who are you all and what do you want with us?' Erza said while standing next to Yui._

**~ Currently ~**

The leader threw back his hood and smiled sinisterly,

'DO you remember me little fairy? Aah I see the dragon has become one of your fairies too. He never could be a dragon anyways a measly fairy is all he could be' the man said while mocking Aayan and Yui,

'Shut up you bastard, you don't even know how powerful we are or what we are capable of, mocking us is the biggest mistake you have ever done' Yui threatened the elder man,

Erza asked Yui how she knew him and she recounted of how Aayan, Gray and herself had fought against him and his minions to free Aayan, Aayan stood next to them and nodded,

Erza looked extremely pissed, 'You still haven't answered my question you bastard, who the hell are you?' Erza asked the leader,

'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Aati, one of the squad leaders at Travelling Coffins, and the last time when fighting you three I made a tremendous mistake of keeping my minions out of the fight, I was too over confident, I got the punishment I deserved from my master, I shall never be arrogant again, and that means you will fight not just me but my entire squad of minions AND me!' he said and laughed,

Yui smirked, 'the last time we fought you just the three of us were enough to wipe the floor with the fifteen of you, with our combined strength today you are no match for us' ,

'She is right, I'm going to make you pay for threatening my nakama and trying to hurt them' Natsu said his hands already lit in flames,

'I shall give you a free meal Natsu', Yui said while smirking and already in her Fire Guardian Fairy form,

'Fire blast', Yui said directing a tremendous flame ball at Natsu, he easily ate up the whole thing and smirked at Yui,

'Thanks for the meal Yui. NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!' Natsu said while lunging towards the men.

'ATTACK!' Aati ordered his minions, the men lunged at the teenagers.

Erza had already reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and smirked at the lunging men, she unleashed a number of her swords at them, few of them got hit and another few came at her,

'I can handle these people' Erza said changing into her Purgatory Armor, and started fighting, Natsu and the others nodded and left those five men to Erza, Natsu lunged at four men who were close to him and started giving them a good beating, Lucy decided to help Natsu and summoned her spirits,

'Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!' Lucy said, immediately Virgo, Loke and Aries appeared,

'Is it punishment time Hime?' Virgo asked, Lucy shook her head and commanded her to attack the opponents, Virgo nodded her head and went straight to work, soon many pits appeared in front of them and a few of their assailants had been pulled into the deep pits created by Virgo.

Loke and Aries nodded with determined looks on their faces and went straight to work after hearing what Lucy said to Virgo. Loke immediately lunged at few men who were close to him and came across Gray and started helping him fight. Lucy took out her whip and decided to stay with Aries and help her.

Gajeel, Panther Lilly and Levy were fighting another set of men together, meanwhile Yui told Carla to keep Wendy safe and decided to fight Aati, she changed into her Ice Guardian Fairy Form and flew in the air trying to spot Aati, she threw lances made of ice at few men while in the air (A/N and who do you think taught her how to make lances of course our Gray :P).

Wendy wanted to fight but since her Nee chan had told her not to fight she complied, but she decided to heal the people who were injured so that they could fight better, she stayed on the sidelines of the battle and watched out for her nakama and family.

Yui finally found Aati fighting with Aayan and descended next to them,

'Ice Pillar Punch' a pillar made of pure sturdy ice hit Aati head on, he staggered a little and said, 'Well well see who has made her entry here, the Guardian Fairy. Did you know you can't use your Elementary Guardian Fairy form unless you perfect all your elements?' he mocked her,

'Shut up you bastard' Yui said while lunging at him and punching him on the face, 'Aayan go and help the others, I can fight this bastard on my own, besides this is a fight for my pride' Aayan looked grim and nodded at Yui before going to help the others.

'You're finished little fairy, I'm not the same Aati you fought while saving that little dragon' Aati said his voice clouding and eyes turning purplish black, 'Master gave me and the other squad leaders a special boost after I delivered your message to him' he said his voice now completely clouded and eyes fully purple black, the color of shadows, and looked straight at Yui,

Yui clenched her teeth and curled her hands into fists, 'You can't do anything to us, we are family while you guys don't care about each other even in the slightest bit',

Aati laughed, 'look around you little fairy, your fairy friends are all on the floor struggling to stand' Yui panicked and looked at her precious nakama, they were indeed injured but all of his minions had been utterly defeated, Yui surged with anger and said, 'My friends are all still safe but your minions are finished' she said, Aati cursed to himself and looked at Yui with a glare,

'You made an enemy of the worst guild you could have made an enemy out of' Yui said her voice echoing and her eyes changing from chocolate brown to a pure shade of ice, 'I shall not forgive you for hurting my family!' she screamed and lunged at the older man,

Her gloves glowed and pure ice was encased around it, 'Ice Daggers', she said her voice laced with venom, an array of daggers sharp and made of ice was unleashed at Aati, Gray's eyes widened when he realized Yui's eyes had turned the color of ice,

'Shit, it's happening again' he said struggling to get up, Erza was next to him along with Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Panther Lilly, Aayan and a completely tired Wendy who had passed out next to a worrying Carla,

'What's wrong Gray? Why has Yui's eyes changed its color? What are you saying?' Erza asked with the last of her energy while watching Yui battle Aayan,

Gray struggled as he remembered what happened once when they all were kids…..

**~ Flashback ~**

_Yui, Gray and Lyon were waiting for Ul when three older teenagers surrounded them,_

'_Hey there little kids, what do you have in your pockets? Do you have any money?' the oldest out of them asked,_

'_Hey man, go easy that little girl looks cute right? We shouldn't harm the kids' another one said while mocking the three of them, the third one just laughed at them,_

_Lyon and Gray immediately stepped in front of little Yui and shielded her,_

'_We are the worst bad boys around here, give us all the money you have or I shall kill you' the leader said, _

'_Leave my lil sis alone, I maybe younger than you but I'm a mage' Lyon threatened the older boys, the older boys laughed at Lyon,_

'_You know what tough guy we are mages too', the older boys mocked Lyon, _

'_Leave him alone' Gray backed Lyon up, the two younger boys nodded at each other and took their stances ready to fight the older boys, but they were easily knocked out by the older boys, after she witnessed the fight, Yui was shaking with anger,_

'_Ice Fairy Guardian Form, TRANSFORM!' she said her voiced laced with anger, Gray and Lyon were staring at her with shock on their faces, her entire body was glowing in a different way than in their usual training, Yui's eyes turned ice blue and her voice became an echo of its own,_

'_How dare you hurt them, you shall pay for what you have done' she said her ice blue eyes glowing, the older boys were shaken at her transformation but decided to fight as they thought she was a harmless little girl and couldn't do much damage,_

'_Wine Grasp' said one boy, a series of wines wrapped around Yui and completely surrounded her, the older boys sighed in relief and smirked, before they could say another word they heard an echoing voice,_

'_Pathetic', the wines that had surrounded and submerged Yui completely a moment ago were turned to ice and splattered on the floor in pieces, the boys stared at her in shock, the next thing that happened was something they had never expected, Yui was striking blow after blow at them in a shocking speed, before they knew it the boys were completely knocked out and on the floor gasping for breath,_

'_We are sorry we won't trouble you ever again' the leader begged her, she refused to listen, she continued to hit the older boys, soon her anger got the best of her and she froze the entire space around the boys and the lake next to it, her eyes were still ice blue and she was about to fire her ice daggers at the boys when she was pulled into a hug, _

_Yui squirmed and struggled to get free but when she saw Gray's worried eyes look at her she came back to her senses,_

'_That's enough Yui' he told her and soothed her, her eyes slowly changed back to their normal color and she fainted. Lyon struggled to walk and reached the two of them. He saw Yui unconscious in Gray's arms and the damage she had done in her anger, the boys silently carried the unconscious girl back home and told Ul what had happened in the market. She was unconscious for two days before finally regaining her conscious, when she was told what she had done she cried,_

'_I can't believe I did that Ul' she cried on the shoulders of her teacher, 'I never meant to hurt anyone...except...except...'_

_'Calm down Yui' Ul soothed her and told her all the damages had been taken care of and she had helped to capture three of the most troublesome mages, Yui calmed down after she heard that and nodded at her teacher. The boys smiled at her and she smiled back, _

'_Can we go out and play today?' Yui asked while whispering, considering everything she went through Ul nodded and smiled, Yui shouted with glee and ran outside with the boys._

_Ul smiled at her students through her window before going back to household chores._

**~ Back to the present ~**

'I have to stop her before she kills him' Gray mumbled while trying to stand, and looking Yui who was lunging at Aati with blind anger, the man was unable to keep up with her anger and her power even though he had a shadow power boost, he was struggling and looked like he was about to fall down dead.

Gray stumbled to where Yui stood and reached out to her…

* * *

**KA BOOM! There's a cliffhanger :P**  
**Wait for the next update to find out if Aati is going to survive or die :P**  
**Do R&R ppl :D**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	12. The Unbreakable Bond and Love

**Here is the next update :D**  
**I would like to convey here that for for the next 3 days I won't be able to update as I have exams :(**  
**but I shall update as soon as I can :)**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OCs and the story :)**

* * *

**~ Previously ~**

_'I have to stop her before she kills him' Gray mumbled while trying to stand, and looking Yui who was lunging at Aati with blind anger, the man was unable to keep up with her anger and her power even though he had a shadow power boost, he was struggling and looked like he was about to fall down dead._

_Gray stumbled to where Yui stood and reached out to her…_

**~ Currently ~**

Yui was so angry at Aati that she kept hearing the words he had said while they were fighting,

'_Your mother is such a pathetic wimp and your father is nothing less, I wonder how they thought they could protect you from the world' Aati had said after he activated his shadow boost and smirking, 'and you are almost like them, waek and pathetic'_

She was furious and kept on unleashing attack after attack on the already terribly injured man, she barely spared a glance on what was happening around her, she was about to unleash her ultimate Ice attack, Ice Flower Grasp when she felt two arms wrap around her torso and pull her close, she turned incredibly angry and was about to freeze the person off when she heard his voice,

'Yui you defeated him, calm down now, we can capture him alive and make him tell us where Minikui's base is, calm down Yui, I can't let you kill this man no matter how horrible he is, because I know you will regret it every minute of your life', Gray said while holding on to her, his warm breath on her shoulder calmed her down and when she turned to look at him, tears flowed from her eyes. She sobbed on his shoulder and hugged him tight for a while before her eyes changed color and she fainted. Lyon struggled to walk and reached both of them and soothed out Yui's hair, both boys nodded at each other and Gray proceeded to carry her bridal style back to the guild so that she could be treated,

Chelia healed herself from the injuries and helped the others as much as she could meanwhile Natsu, Aayan and Gajeel captured Aati and proceeded to drag him to the guild so he could be questioned.

_~ At The Guild ~_

Yui was unconscious on bed and Gray sat next to her holding her hand and refusing to leave her side until she woke up. The others needed only slight treatment as Chelia and Wendy had healed most of their injuries on the way to guild itself. Mira was in tears when she saw Yui unconscious. The others were extremely worried too. Lucy and Levy refused to leave the infirmary like Gray until she woke but Polyushka has chased all of them out except Gray as he sat defiantly next to her bed refusing to move, since only one person could stay with her the girls left promising to check on her every day.

_~ The Next Day ~_

Mira walked into the infirmary to find Gray asleep next to Yui's bed while holding her hand. She brought a plate of food and gently woke Gray, he bolted awake and called out for Yui the second he woke, Mira smiled sadly and motioned him to be quiet and eat his food, at first he refused but after Mira looked at him intently he agreed to eat. He asked Mira to look after Yui while he went to eat and shower. He promised he would be back in half an hour. Mira nodded and asked him to go on.

'Kinana, could you look after the bar for me today with Lisanna for a while? I shall be back in an hour' Mira asked Kinana, Kinana nodded and said she would, Mira smiled and went to sit with Yui.

She was extremely saddened at how exhausted Yui had looked and how frequently she was mumbling in her sleep. Her beautiful features were contorted in worry; Laxus watched over her without her knowing and was frowning at how worried she was, in the few hours that Yui had been brought in unconscious. Her smile had become fake and she barely had any life around her anymore, he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders; Mira looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged Laxus while sitting, Laxus soothed her told her Yui would be alright. He was worried about the new girl too though he didn't show it.

~ At Gray's House ~

Gray placed the food that Mira had packed for him and went to shower. His bangs covered his eyes and tears flowed from his eyes,

'Weak…. I was weak….. She did this to herself all over again just because I wasn't strong enough to protect her…..' he banged his fist on the bathroom wall and cried to himself.

He didn't want to waste to time on his necessities and take a lot of time so he showered hurriedly and gobbled the food Mira had packed for him and hurried to the guild, he didn't want to leave Yui out his sight anymore.

He reached the guild and spoke to no one; he went straight to the infirmary. Everyone was worried not just about Yui but also of Gray, he had totally become dull and lifeless after Yui had fainted at the beach. Lucy sat at her usual stool at the bar with Levy and both girls were looking extremely sad, Erza sat next to her untouched strawberry cake and even Cana had stopped drinking. Master Makarov looked at his beloved children who were all saddened and were not their usual selves. He wanted them back to being their usual selves, even Natsu who fought with everyone and caused trouble was sitting at a table with his head down with a worried Happy next to him. Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy and Natsu had been the closest to Yui after Gray and were the most affected. Aayan sat grimly opposite to Natsu and was stroking Loren, an exceed he had found while training.

Gray walked into the infirmary to find Mira sleeping and Laxus watching over her; he motioned Gray to be silent, Gray nodded and sat on the other side of Yui and watched her willing her to wake up. Mira woke up a few moments later and found herself in Laxus's arms. She blushed and apologized to Gray for sleeping; Gray shook his head and said it was alright. Mira nodded and left the infirmary with Laxus.

Gray watched Yui sleeping and took her hand gently in his, as soon as she felt his hand around hers Yui's face calmed down, her features broke into a smile and she started breathing evenly, 'I'm right here Yui, I'm sorry for not being able to protect you, I won't leave you anymore please wake up Yui…..come back to me' Gray begged his eyes filled with tears and his bangs covering his eyes.

Juvia stood outside the infirmary and cried to herself, she realized that Gray had loved Yui and not her, she ran out of the guild to her house.

~ Five Days Later ~

Yui was put on IV and had still not woken up; Gray was always beside her and barely left her. When he had to leave her he asked Lucy or Levy to look after her for a while and returned very soon. He was next to her bed and held her hand and never left the infirmary when he was in the guild. He refused to leave on missions, and said that Yui was more important to him than the missions.

His example was followed by almost everyone, they all wanted Yui to wake up and talk to them again. Polyushka checked on Yui every day and left after she injected Yui with the necessary medications. Wendy too checked on Yui every day and looked downcast every time Gray asked her if she would wake up or not. He would look grim and ask her to leave and resumed his normal position next to her bed while holding her hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

~ That Evening ~

Lyon had decided to come and visit Yui and entered the Fairy Tail guild hall. He hadn't thought that Yui was loved so much by her guild mates, everyone was looking downcast. He asked Mira where Yui was and Mira motioned to the infirmary; Lyon nodded and headed to the infirmary.

He entered to find Gray sitting next to Yui holding her hand. Gray immediately tensed when he realized someone had entered the infirmary and relaxed when he realized it was Lyon. Lyon walked towards her bed and stood on the other side of the bed and held Yui's other hand. He was terribly broken that the same incident had happened all over again and that he couldn't protect his little sister. Lyon looked at Gray who was hunched over Yui's right hand and sobbing, Lyon's eyes filled with tears as he couldn't see Yui this helpless, the tears from both boys' eyes dripped on to Yui's hands simultaneously, Yui flickered her eyes open, the raven colored mark on her right hand glowed in Gray's palm. Her blurred vision soon cleared and she saw both boys leaning over her with tears in their eyes. The unbreakable bond between the three was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw them. Lyon came out of his shock first and hugged Yui with tears streaming down from his eyes, the news that Yui had awakened quickly spread throughout the guild. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Cana and Mira rushed into the infirmary and surrounded her. Yui's eyes filled with tears of happiness and she hugged the girls collectively,

Gray slipped out of the infirmary without being noticed and left the guild to stand in the grassy ground very close to the guild. He knew that the guild must have erupted with celebrations that Yui had awakened again after six days of being unconscious. He stood looking at the stars. He realized how lost he had been when he realized Yui could have died. He realized how important she was to him in these six days. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but every time he tried to speak to her he lost his courage after seeing her smile. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with her by proposing, he knew there could be a possibility of getting rejected, which would mean awkwardness around her and a ruined friendship. He didn't want that to happen. He stood with his hands in his pockets and stared at the sky again.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

Yui smiled at her guild mates and laughed along with Levy and Lucy; but she wasn't completely happy. She had been looking for Gray for the past hour but she couldn't find him at all in the guild. She excused herself from the others and decided to walk outside for a while and clear her head. She smiled to herself when she thought of Lyon and Juvia, '_That idiot of a brother finally decided to confess and he got his wish_' she thought to herself smiling,

'_I wonder where Gray is though….Mira told me he sat with me the entire time never leaving my bedside except for necessities…. I want to see him soon….' _She thought to herself, she had decided to shift her element to earth for a while and walked till she saw the grassy area next to the guild. It smelled like it had been freshly mown and she skipped till she heard a soft voice,

'_I love you Yui, I always have and always will…. I just don't have the courage to ask you' _Yui's eyes widened in shock and she saw a lone figure standing in the distance with hands in his pockets and staring at the sky, as she walked closer and closer she realized it was Gray. Yui's eyes filled with tears of happiness and she ran towards him.

Gray stood with his hands in his pockets oblivious to what was happening around him till he felt a pair of hands around his torso, his eyes widened when he heard sobs, he turned and faced Yui and placed his hands on her shoulders,

'What's wrong Yui why are you crying? Which bastard do I have to throttle?' Gray asked looking worried; Yui smiled and hugged him,

'I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy you stupid Snowman' Yui said smiling into Gray's shoulder, Gray smiled and hugged her back,

'I'm glad your back Little Fairy...',

He hand one hand placed on her waist and the other caressing her hair, she had wrapped her arms around his back, they both stood there oblivious to their surroundings,

'Did you mean what you said Gray?' Yui asked him timidly,

'About what Yui' Gray broke the hug and stared into her eyes,

'About loving me Gray….' Yui whispered looking down, Gray placed a finger below her chin and made her meet his eyes,

'Yes…. I meant every single word I said'

Yui smiled with tears of happiness flowing from her eyes, Gray wiped them and leaned in towards her, soon the gap between them disappeared and Gray kissed her.

Their eyes were closed and they were lost in each other's arms, they didn't realize that a few of their guild mates were staring at them and squealing with glee,

Mira smiled at the couple and chased everyone away giving them their private moment, she looked back one last time and smiled at the pair,

'I'm glad you both are finally together' she whispered and left.

They broke the kiss for air and Gray placed his forehead on hers and repeated his promise to love her forever,

Yui smiled and hugged him. They both stood there for a while in each other's arms before returning to the guild hand in hand.

A man walked back from the shadows to an underground base, he walked as fast as he could as he had news to deliver to his master…..

* * *

**There is a LONG chapter for you guys to read till I'm back after three days :)**  
**Do R&R minna :)**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	13. Guilt, A Lost Family And War

**Here comes the next update :D :D**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OCs and the story :)**

* * *

Yui sat while hugging her knees and sobbing softly without anyone noticing, she had come again to the grassy area close to the guild. Her thoughts were clouded; she was guilty of hurting Aati blindly even after she had defeated the man. It reminded her of how she had hurt those three delinquents in her childhood. She sighed and wiped her tears.

'He was a horrible man and what he said about Mama and Papa wasn't right….it doesn't matter if I hurt him that badly he deserved it…..', she said to herself,

'_No matter how horrible he is, after being defeated does he really deserve that much of pain? You didn't just hurt him physically you hurt his pride too….._' her conscious countered,

'So what do I have to do?'

'_I think you know what to do…..you should apologize…._'

Yui sighed to herself, she sat with her head on her knees and contemplated on what her conscious had told her, just when she was about to get up, someone had ruffled her hair, surprised she turned to find Gray smiling warmly at her,

'Still guilty over what you did to Aati?' he asked her, Yui nodded while looking down wondering over how he figured that out.

'You don't have to wonder how I figured that out, I was the one with you when almost the same incident had happened when we were kids….' Gray said while smiling at Yui with hurt eyes,

'You had to do that to yourself then…and now too just because I wasn't strong enough to protect you…..' he said with his bangs covering his eyes, Yui's eyes widened when she realized what he said,

'No Gray, you're wrong….' Yui cupped Gray's face with her hands and made him turn towards her, he held her hands with his own with tears forming in his eyes,

'I couldn't control my power even though it has been almost 10 years since that incident happened…you shouldn't blame yourself at all…..' Gray looked at her and shook his head,

'If I was strong enough you wouldn't have gone into that phase at all Yui, both in our childhood and few days back….you were unconscious for six whole days Yui….i was so scared that I would lose you….'

'You won't lose me Gray…. I'm not an easy girl to kill ya know?' Yui said while smiling at Gray, he smiled back at her,

'You know it's not just a guy who can get stronger when he has something to protect….a girl can too….' Yui said while holding Gray's hand, 'I have you to protect me and I have to protect you and every one of my nakama too' Yui said while smiling,

Gray nodded and smiled at Yui,

'You know everyone is worried back at the guild, and don't you have something you want to tell Aati?' Gray said while smiling at her, Yui smiled back at him and nodded, the two walked towards the guild hand in hand.

**~ At the Guild ~**

Lucy was sitting at her favorite spot at the bar and sulked, she was worried about Yui and the untouched drink next to her proved she was worried,

'Lu chan!' Yui said while hugging Lucy from the back and grinning, 'I'm sorry for making you worry I was just at the grassy area next to our guild' Yui said while smiling at Lucy,

'You could have told me Yu chan I was worried' Lucy said looking cross,

'Gomene Lu chan' Yui said while scratching the back of her head, and grinning sheepishly,

'I will not talk to you for the whole day today' Mira said while standing with her arms crossed, 'I was so worried too'

'Gomene Mira nee I didn't do it on purpose' Yui said while looking down,

'Ara ara, its fine, don't do it again ok?' Mira said while wagging her finger at the girl, Yui nodded grinning, she noticed Erza sitting a little away and walked up to her,

'Are you angry at me too' Yui asked while sulking

'A little, maybe? But it's alright I heard what you told Mira and Lucy so I'm not worried anymore, but you shouldn't do this again alright?' Erza said while looking stern, Yui nodded and grinned gratefully,

'Ne Erza, do you know where Aati is being held? I have something I need to tell him' Yui said while looking down,

Erza quirked her eyebrow, 'What do you have to tell him?'

'Please Erza just take me there, I can take care of myself I promise' Yui said while looking earnest, Erza nodded and said nothing, after she finished her cake they both headed out.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla were following them silently, suddenly Yui stopped midway while walking and sighed,

'You guys can come out now' she said while shaking her head, Erza stood in a defensive stance until she noticed the six of her comrades,

'What is the meaning of this?' Erza asked looking stern,

'It was ice popsicle's idea!' Natsu said immediately,

'No it wasn't' Gray said looking pissed, Yui laughed,

'Calm down you all, I know you guys were just worried you could have told us ya know?' Yui said while smiling softly at the gang,

Lucy grinned sheepishly along with the others while Wendy smiled cutely and Carla crossed her arms, the gang continued walking till they reached the place where Fairy Tail was keeping Aati prisoner,

The gang walked in looking grim and Yui looked guilty, Aati was squirming as he was made to sit on a chair tied in ropes,

'Have you come here to torture me? Didn't I tell you yesterday itself I'm NOT going to –'

'I'm sorry' Yui whispered, Aati had shocked etched on to his face as he realized what Yui had said,

'I shouldn't have hurt your pride or you that badly, even though I knew you were defeated I kept on unleashing attack after attack on you, for that I'm terribly sorry….' Yui said with her bangs covering her eyes and tears flowing from her eyes,

Gray held her shoulders from behind, comforting her while the others were shocked beyond words at Yui's apology,

Aati looked at Yui grimly,

'I insulted your parents and you, I would have killed you without mercy if I had the chance, why are you apologizing?' he asked her with a gentle tone he had only used with one little girl before,

'No matter how terrible you could have been, I shouldn't have done that…..' Yui said with her voice shaking,

Tears slid down Aati's eyes, he couldn't understand why this child had apologized to him when he had been so horrible to her, the gang watched as his eyes were changing color and his body was glowing,

Yui's eyes widened at what was happening in front of her, Aati's eyes had changed from purple to black and the man fainted. Wendy immediately went to work on him and the older man slowly opened his eyes, his vision was distorted for a while before it became normal.

'Where….where am I?' Aati asked while holding his head, the entire gang was staring at him open mouthed, he grew conscious and asked looking pissed,

'Why am I tied up like this?'

'Don't you remember anything Aati?' Erza asked while raising her brow skeptically,

Her question and a glance at the teenagers brought back memories of the fight and how he was brought here, Yui looked at the man and wondered where she had seen him as he looked awfully familiar,

'I never knew you could talk so gently after being so horrible to us' Erza said looking grim, 'We still can't let you go until you tell us where Minikui's base is'

'Minikui…..so he was the one who cast that spell on me, I don't remember very clearly maybe I could remember with time' Aati said and his face contorted in pain while he held his head, Erza looked shocked and asked him if he remembered what his name was, Aati nodded,

'I'm Aati Dreya, I had a brother but I don't know what happened to him or his family…..my little niece…..or his wife who was like a little sister to me…' Aati said his eyes filling with tears,

'Aati Dreya…..Uncle Aati?' Yui said with tears flowing down from her eyes, she immediately lunged forward tore away the ropes and hugged the older man, Aati had tears flowing from his eyes,

'My child…..is that really you my little one?' Aati said while smiling through his tears, and hugging the girl tight, the gang looked and smiled, Lucy had tears in her eyes and Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Gray and Wendy were smiling warmly,

'Minikui was the one who killed Mama and Papa, he was the one who did it Uncle' Yui said while sobbing on the man's shoulders, Aati's grip tightened around the girl, his hands closed tightly in fists,

'That bastard murdered my brother and his wife? I WILL KILL HIM!' Aati said looking enraged, Yui held his hand,

'No uncle, we are all in this together, we shall defeat him together, and you should rest for now, the mind spell he cast on you would have weakened you and your magic, you must revive both first Uncle' Yui said looking concerned,

Aati looked at Yui's concerned face and smiled at her, he nodded and stumbled a little as he was still suffering the after effects of Minikui's spell, Gray held one arm and Natsu held the other and stabilized Aati so that he wouldn't fall, the older man smiled at the boys,

'I'm sorry for what I had done a few days back, I was unaware of myself' he said while looking guilty,

'Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah it's alright, everyone makes mistakes' Natsu said while looking at Aati with his signature grin, the girls and exceeds smiled and the gang walked back to the guild with Aati. Yui walked alongside Gray while Lucy walked with Natsu, the exceeds were flying above Erza and Wendy.

Aati entered the guild supported by the boys and everyone burst into chatter,

'What is he doing here' Mira asked looking cross, Yui quickly stepped forward and related what had happened to everyone, Aati looked downcast during the entire time,

'So please minna….forgive my Uncle' Yui said looking at everyone in tears, Mira immediately hugged her and soothed her telling her it was alright,

'Bring him to the infirmary, I shall send Max and Laki to get Polyushka' Mira told the boys, Yui looked at Mira with tears in her eyes,

'Thank you Mira nee….' Mira hugged the girl and motioned to be quiet while Aati smiled gratefully at Mira and mouthed a thank you, Mira nodded and motioned the boys to move quickly,

Polyushka arrived and checked on him and gave him a few medications, 'He had been put on a very strong mind spell, only a strong shadow magic user can pull off this spell perfectly, I advise you brats to take full precautions against that man' she said and left, everyone looked grim,

'For the promise I made to my mother, for avenging my parents and my Uncle I will get stronger and defeat that bastard' Yui said looking determined,

'You are going to fight him but not without us' Gray said while holding her hand, Yui nodded and smiled.

'Prepare for war Minikui' Yui said to herself, 'You're not going to get off the hook that easily….'

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story ^_^**  
**Do R&R :)**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	14. A Surprising New Discovery

**Here comes the next chapter ^_^**  
**I don't on Fairy Tail or its characters, but I do own my OCs and the story**

* * *

Aati being treated in the infirmary, the fact that he was Yui's uncle and was under a mind spell by Minikui was the most popular gossip around the guild. Everyone wanted to know details of what Minikui was planning and the exact time he was planning his move.

Aati was deeply moved by how helpful everyone was and he was guilty that he had hurt these good hearted people, he swore to himself that he would avenge his brother and stay with these people till the end and repay his debt. Aati realized that he needed to prove he wasn't a shadow mage and his magic had been taken over by the shadow magic spell he had been under and he needed to revive his own magic, he spoke to Makarov about this and the older man agreed to help him and even made him a member of Fairy Tail. He also noticed how much Yui was loved by her guild mates, he heard of she had been unconscious for six days after he had recovered and also how she was looked after by a particular boy.

Aati watched how he behaved with her and was happy to see that Yui was happy with the boy and he managed to keep her happy. He smiled and also wanted to let the boy know how much trouble he would be in should he ever hurt his little girl. He decided to go and talk to Gray (as he heard the others calling him), he noticed the red haired girl, Erza, call him aside for a talk, he decided to listen what was going on,

'Gray I know it was only yesterday that you had proposed and she accepted and all that, I want you to know two things, one I approve of your relationship and I'm happy that Yui is happy too'

Gray grinned sheepishly and nodded, when he noticed Erza's scary aura returning he panicked,

'Two, if I ever hear that she has cried because of you, you're mincemeat you hear me?' she asked while looking extremely stern, 'And just so you know, Mira told me to tell you the same thing' Erza said while grinning sadistically,

Gray sweat dropped and nodded and promised he wouldn't do anything to make her cry, Erza nodded satisfied at what he had said and went to the bar and asked Mira for a piece of strawberry cake.

'Did you tell him Erza?' Mira asked, Erza nodded and gave her a thumbs up, Mira nodded satisfied and went to work while smiling,

Aati had tears in his eyes, he realized that Yui's guild mates truly treated her as family and she would be looked after even if he wasn't there,

'Don't worry Danzo and Ushina, our little girl has found a truly caring family after yours….'

'Uncle didn't you eat your lunch? Mira nee was worried' Yui asked him,

Aati broke out of his trance and smiled at her, 'I shall eat soon my little one, have you eaten?' Yui nodded and grinned, Aati smiled and headed to ask Mira for his lunch.

Yui went to sit with Lucy and the two book worms soon started talking excitedly of a new book that had been released by their favorite author, Levy soon joined them and the three best friends were engrossed in their talk, not noticing the boys talking,

Natsu, Gajeel and Aayan were sulking and Gray was sitting with them while smirking,

'How the hell did popsicle get a girlfriend before us?'

'You should ask Lucy out then you flame brain' Gray countered smirking,

'You wanna go popsicle?' Natsu asked head butting Gray,

'You bet flame brain' Gray countered when Gajeel tsked and Aayan drifted to his own world,

'Who are you thinking of mud face?' Natsu asked Aayan who turned red at his question,

'No one flame brain'

'Come on mud face you know you can trust us' Gajeel said

'Alright alright….it's Mira's sister, I think her name is Lisanna' Aayan said looking beet red,

'Hmmmm alright but you better not hurt her alright? She is like a sister to me' Natsu said looking firm,

'And trust me you wouldn't want to face the wrath of her sister' Gray said turning ghost white, Aayan gulped,

'And I have a bad feeling the other girls would whip you too' Gajeel said while looking away,

Aayan looked over to the girls and found Lisanna giggling with the three girls and gulped, he gestured the other boys to look and they nodded,

'Yup, metal face was right, hurt one and the face the wrath of all' Gray said while sulking,

'I think Mira, Erza and Yui would be the worst to whack us though' Natsu said while sulking, Gray smirked at that and smiled proudly thinking of Yui.

~ Meanwhile ~

'I'm quite strong in the offensive but I think it's a good idea to strengthen the healing powers of my wind element too, what do you think Lu chan and Levy chan?'

The girls nodded, 'I think it's a good idea too', Mira said sweetly, Yui smiled and looked for Wendy and found her seated next to Romeo, with Carla on her lap,

'Wendy' Yui called out to the younger girl,

'Coming Nee chan' Wendy answered, 'Gomene Romeo san I have to go see what my nee chan wants' Wendy said while smiling apologetically and hurried off to Yui,

'What is it nee chan?' Wendy said smiling cutely,

'Could you help me with the healing powers of the wind element Wendy? I believe I need to master it to master my wind element' Yui asked smiling,

Wendy nodded looking excited; Yui grinned and gave her a thumbs up. The two girls headed to the grassy area next to the guild, Lucy and Levy accompanied the girls.

Yui stood in front of Wendy looked determined; she was on the brink of mastering the last element she needed to master before she could use her ultimate transformation, Elementary Guardian Fairy form,

'_I'm just one element away from fulfilling my promise Mama, I will fulfil it Mama, just wait and watch me_'

The girls watched as Yui practiced to the extent that she was getting exhausted, Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder and Yui fell on her knees, and her sky blue outfit disappeared and she was in her casual outfit again; Lucy looked at her smiling comfortingly, the girls gave her a few sandwiches they had brought along with them and a small glass of juice to drink. Yui gained her strength back quickly and grinned at the others,

'Arigato minna!' she said while grinning sheepishly, the others grinned back,

Yui changed into her Wind Guardian form again and practiced, she shifted back to her normal form and tried a few spells, to her astonishment they worked!

'Wonderful Yu chan I never knew your magic worked even without you being in your guardian fairy forms' Lucy said while looking surprised,

'I didn't know myself till now Lu chan' Yui said looking surprised, she tried her other elements and she found out they worked on a very small scale than when she was in her Guardian forms; she was able to light a small fire, produce a small ice crystals, use her healing spells on a small scale and a tiny piece of earth following her command; in short all her elements followed her command on a small scale, she was genuinely surprised and grinned at the girls,

'I'm glad I decided to learn healing powers today, if I didn't maybe I would have never found out I could control my elements even without my Guardian forms' Yui said and grinned, the other girls grinned and winked back at her,

'I think it's getting pretty late, we should head back' Wendy said looking worried, Yui smiled at the little girl,

'You are a strong mage my little one, you shouldn't be scared' Yui said while ruffling her hair, Wendy nodded and smiled, Carla crossed her arms and huffed, Yui bent down and carried the little exceed,

'You know Carla I have grown very fond of you' she said while nuzzling the little exceed, Carla said nothing but blushed and crossed her arms, Yui laughed lightly and ruffled the little exceed,

Suddenly she sensed someone watching her from behind; she immediately stood in front of the others and called out,

'Who is that there? Come out right now if you don't wish to be hurt' Yui shouted looking firm, all she saw was a shadow floating away,

'What is it Yu chan?' Levy asked looking worried,

'Nothing Levy chan' Yui smiled at the other girls, they huffed out of relief and smiled back at her,

'_This isn't the first time I am noticing this presence though….the night Gray proposed to me I felt the same presence; even when I went to see Uncle Aati for the first time in the shacks I noticed the same presence…. I have a bad feeling about this…._' Yui thought feeling distressed,

She didn't want to worry the others hence she grinned and said they should probably head back for now, the others nodded and the girls left for the guild, Yui looked back a few times but still didn't feel the presence, '_You can't hide for long, I will catch you soon_' she thought to herself and walked back with the others.

The girls entered the guild, Lucy, Levy and Yui went to sit at the bar, while Wendy went to sit with Romeo; the girls were so engrossed in their talks that they didn't notice what was happening with the boys at the back…

* * *

**What is happening :o  
****Stay tuned to find out :D  
****Do R&R minna :)  
****Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	15. The Double Proposals And Surprise

**Here comes another chapter :D**  
**I'm sorry minna I was shifting houses hence I couldn't update as much as I thought I could :(**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, but I do own my OCs and the story**  
**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_The girls entered the guild, Lucy, Levy and Yui went to sit at the bar, while Wendy went to sit with Romeo; the girls were so engrossed in their talks that they didn't notice what was happening with the boys at the back…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Natsu was looking pale and he was reluctant to even move, Gajeel looked almost the same; only he had his look of indifference wavering,

Lucy and Levy were chatting with Yui completely oblivious to the boys and their strange behavior, Gray was smirking and teasing Natsu,

'What happened flame brain got cold feet now do we? Funny I don't remember freezing your feet today though' he said and snickered,

'Shut it Popsicle; you said nothing to propose, she heard your confession and confronted you about it and you agreed' Gray immediately paled but regained his senses soon enough,

'You idiot this isn't about me, if you want her you have to ask her! The entire guild knows the two of you like each other except you two! Just go and propose already! The same goes for you Gajeel' Gray said looking at the two boys, Natsu turned ghost white and Gajeel just sked and looked at Levy,

'FINE I will' Natsu said, Gray looked hopeful, 'But not today' Gray face palmed,

'I have to make her speechless man! I can't just go up to her and say I like her! I need flowers, a small gift maybe and then confess!' Natsu said looking determined having decided to follow Lisanna's advice. Gray looked a bit downcast and looked at Yui who was giggling with the others; he never gave her flowers or a gift till now,

'I will also, but I think the flowers and gift is so not my style' Gajeel said while looking pale, Gray face palmed and Natsu whisper screamed,

'YOU have too man! Don't you want her to be swept off her feet?'

'I do that almost every day, I just pick her by the back of her dress if I have too' Gajeel said looking indifferent again, Gray face palmed,

'You idiot it's not the same! You're proposing you stupid moron' Gray said looking desperate, Gajeel tsked and walked off, Natsu and Gray looked at each and sighed,

'I hate to ask you this but could you come with me to pick out her flowers and a small gift for Lucy?'

Gray looked and surprised and nodded, he decided he could get Yui her favorite red roses and the book she had looked eagerly at a few days at a bookshop. Suddenly it struck him, Natsu could get a book for Lucy too, he immediately went and relayed his plan to Natsu, Natsu nodded and said he had thought of the same thing, the two frenemies looked at each other and grinned, then immediately frowned at each other and walked in different directions,

'Tomorrow is sure going to be exciting' Mira said with hearts in her eyes, the boys were so engrossed that they hardly noticed Mira listening to them. Mira could hardly wait for the next day, she was grinning and the other girls were confused as to why she was so happy,

'Did Laxus propose Mira nee?' Yui winked and the other girls giggled at Mira's red face,

'No he didn't' Mira said turning beet red, the others laughed,

'What is it then Mira nee? You're usually not _this_ jumpy' Yui said looking confused, Mira shook her head and refused to reply, the girls shrugged and went back to their discussion,

'_Tomorrow two more of my cupid plans is going to happen_' Mira thought while squealing to herself, '_There shouldn't be a mess up and I will make sure there isn't one'_ she thought herself

~ The Next Day ~

'The big day is here huh Natsu, you ready?' Gray said while grinning, Natsu shook his head,

'It isn't now, I wrote her a note asking her to meet me by the Sakura trees today night but I don't know how to give it' Natsu said while sulking, 'Could you give it to her?' he asked looking hopeful, Gray immediately paled,

'And have everyone question me as to what it is NO WAY!' he said his eyes widening, Natsu sulked, then a brilliant idea crossed his mind, he tore up the note and walked towards the bar where Lucy and Yui were chatting,

'Luce, can I talk to you for a minute?' Natsu asked her, Lucy was blushing beet red when she noticed Yui's smirk and nodded at Natsu; she mouthed a shut up to Yui who giggled at Lucy's response. The two walked out to the guild gates where no one was particularly listening,

'Natsu had a slight tint to his tan cheeks, 'Lucy could you meet me by the Sakura trees tonight? And come alone please' he said and ran out, Lucy stared after him and was holding her thumping chest and turned beet red before returning to her usual spot at the bar, Yui and Mira immediately ambushed her,

'What did he tell you? Was it a proposal?' Mira asked looking hopeful, Lucy immediately sulked,

'No it wasn't Mira san' even Yui sulked at that, she so badly wanted to tease the girl,

'I think I'm going home now Mira san, I shall be back tomorrow' Lucy said smiling lightly,

'I'll come too Lu chan' Yui said, Lucy nodded and the two girls left the guild while hooking arms,

Levy noticed the interchange and was about to walk towards them when Gajeel appeared next to her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder and walked out, Levy turned beet red when she noticed Mira smirking at her and started whacking Gajeel's back with her tiny hands,

'Let me down I can walk!'

'Keep quiet shrimp' Gajeel said and continued walking; meanwhile Pantherlilly was arranging the items the way Gajeel asked him to and was sulking,

'Why do I have to do this' he said looking pale, 'I just hope he doesn't mess this up'

~ Meanwhile with Lucy and Yui ~

The girls were walking towards the apartment they were staying. Yui noticed Lucy looked a bit downcast and decided to wait till they reached the apartment and ask her what was wrong.

As soon as the girls entered the apartment, Yui closed the door and placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders,

'What's wrong Lucy? Did Natsu say something bad to you?' Yui said looking worried, Lucy shook her head, 'Then what is it Lu chan?' Yui said looking confused,

'He asked to come to the Sakura trees alone tonight'

'That's great news! Why are you sad about that Lu chan?' Yui said looking confused,

'This happened once before Yu chan, he asked me to come alone to the South Gate park and when I went there expecting a proposal or at least a date, all he did was ask me to summon Virgo and dig a hole in the ground because there was a chest with embarrassing photos buried there' Lucy said looking downcast, 'I had dressed up so nicely too, it was all a waste Yu chan, I don't want to be embarrassed that way again' she said looking sad,

'Aww damn that must have been hard' Yui said sulking, 'But maybe this it's different Lu chan, maybe he is calling you to really propose to you! You can't lose hope Lu chan. Come on let's get you ready' Yui said smiling and dragging Lucy, who was struggling in vain against the determined girl.

Lucy was made to shower and wear a very pretty salmon pink dress that ended below her knees, Yui did her hair into a waterfall braid and did light make up for her. Lucy looked into the mirror and couldn't believe how pretty she looked; Yui really had worked magic with her hands. Yui was satisfied at how Lucy looked and placed a white headband with a pretty pink bow on Lucy's head; she looked beautiful,

'Wow Lu chan you look so pretty, I'm sure Natsu is going to stutter while talking' Yui said while grinning, Lucy blushed and shushed her.

A few minutes later Lucy left her apartment and headed for the Sakura tree that Natsu had asked her to come to, meanwhile Yui decided to relax a little after all the tiring preparations she helped Lucy with.

~ With Levy and Gajeel ~

Pantherlilly had arranged everything beautifully and had flown out as soon as he noticed Gajeel's wild hair in the distance. Gajeel had roughly placed his large hands on Levy's small face and covered her eyes. His face turned pink and took his hands off and what Levy saw something she had never expected.

Her face turned pink when she saw the flowers and the book she was talking about to Yui and Lucy yesterday in a neatly tied bow.

'I like you shrimp, so I got all this for you' Gajeel said with his face red and his back to Levy, she smiled softly and picked the flowers and the book and held them to her chest,

'Did you hear me talking to Lu chan and Yu chan about this book yesterday?' Levy asked timidly, she got an embarrassed gruff in response,

'You seemed excited so I just got it for ya' he said looking relieved that she liked what he had got, 'It's alright if you don't like me, I just wanted to get the weight of my chest' he said looking a bit sullen,

'What took you so long' she whispered and hugged him, Gajeel was sure he would have missed it if he didn't have his heightened senses, looking surprised she had actually accepted he turned around and returned her embrace,

'I thought you wouldn't….ya know…like me' he said, 'after what I -' Levy placed her tiny finger on his lips,

'That is the past….and I have noticed how much you have helped me and protected me after the mistake you did….Jet and Droy told me that you agreed to take a beating from them for what you did to me' she said turning pink, Gajeel looked surprised,

'I told them not to tell -'

'Shush Gajeel….it's alright, you repented for your mistakes, that's good enough for me' she said blushing, Gajeel lifted her chin and made her meet his eyes, she blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, he blushed and closed the distance,

Pantherlilly saw what was happening from outside the window and he smirked, '_So he didn't mess it up eh? Gihi now I have something to tease him with_' he said and flew off to find some kiwis.

~ Meanwhile with our dragon and princess ~

Lucy walked and soon found Natsu waiting next the Sakura tree as he had promised, she blew a sigh of relief when she saw he didn't have any shovel or digging materials with him, She called out to him and he turned, he was completely speechless after he saw her, she really did look beautiful.

Lucy blushed and walked towards him, he held out his hand looking extremely pink,

'Y-y-you l-l-look beau-beautiful Luce' Natsu stuttered, Lucy blushed and murmured a thank you, the two teenagers walked to the spot Natsu had set up by himself before she arrived, Lucy was stunned at what she saw,

A picnic basket laid out, a bouquet and the book she had been yearning to read for almost two months neatly arranged in front of her. She was surprised,

'Did you do this Natsu?' she asked looking baffled,

'Of course you weirdo, who else do you think did this?' he said while holding Lucy's hand in his, Lucy was blushing madly,

'Of course I didn't want you to taste my horrible cooking so I asked Mira to prepare some of your favorite dishes, and Gray helped me with the flowers and I decided to get you the book as I see you looking longingly at it every time you cross that bookshop' Natsu said while scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly, Lucy was speechless with joy and she hugged Natsu while grinning,

'Thank you so much you baka' Lucy said while letting go and blushing, Natsu held her hand and pulled her towards him and embraced her,

'I like you Luce….maybe it's not just like but love' Natsu said with a tint of pink in his cheeks and gently raised Lucy's face and made her meet his eyes,

'Natsu….' Lucy started with a loss for words,

'It's ok Lucy….I just wanted to let you know that I love you' Natsu said releasing her and looking downcast,

Lucy said nothing and pulled him into a hug and kissed him, Natsu was surprised at first but slowly both of them melted into the kiss, when they broke for air Lucy said, 'You stupid baka what took you so long to tell me this? Couldn't you see that I loved you too?'

Natsu pulled her into a hug and shrugged, 'Nope' he said while grinning, Lucy whacked his head playfully and blushed, the two stayed for a little while longer and then headed home.

Yui was already asleep when Lucy entered; she changed into her pajamas and went to bed without waking Yui up. She was scared that now because they were in a relationship things would change between her and Natsu. She was unable to sleep when she noticed Natsu grinning from the window sill,

'What are you doing here you baka? What if Yu chan wakes up and notices you? GO!' she whisper screamed at Natsu, he simply sulked,

'I thought I'd tell you a good night Luce, no need to shout at me' he said while sulking and leaving, 'See ya tomorrow Luce' he shouted before leaving,

Yui stirred and shifted, Lucy turned beet red and hoped Yui wouldn't wake up. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief when Yui slept on without waking up; she slept peacefully giggling silently and murmuring Natsu would never change.

~ The Next Day at the Guild ~

Mira was anxiously waiting for Lucy and Levy to enter the guild with Natsu and Gajeel respectively, but to her disappointment Gajeel came as usual with Pantherlilly and Levy was nowhere to be seen, even Natsu was missing in action.

Mira's eyes glistened when saw Yui and Lucy came together as usual and come to sit at the bar. Mira immediately started questioning Lucy, when she saw her red face and stuttering, she was certain that Lucy and Natsu are a couple,

'I wonder what happened with Levy and Gajeel though'

'What? What are you saying Mira san?' Lucy asked looking excited, Mira replied back with equally excited,

'Gajeel carried her on his shoulder and took her out from the guild yesterday after the two of you left. Oh my God you should have seen her red face' Mira was giggling, the two girls grinned,

'I just don't know why she didn't turn up though' she said looking disappointed, Lucy and Yui sighed along with her,

Levy entered the guild and was immediately ambushed by Lucy, Mira and Yui. She was stuttering and stammering and the other girls were giggling and teasing her, she turned red, Mira was so happy she was literally jumping up and down,

'Minna we have two new couples today! Put your hands together for Natsu and Lucy and Levy and Gajeel!' Mira screamed, the entire guild erupted in celebrations. Mira was grinning and Erza was smirking, the four people concerned were pink with embarrassment.

Yui was grinning with Mira and winking at Lucy and Levy when she was pulled unexpectedly from behind, into the arms of Gray, she blushed and hugged him back. He kissed her and whispered that he had a surprise for her; he refused to reply when she inquired as to what it was and hence she went with him,

He led her with closed eyes to the exact spot where they had first confessed to each other, a beautiful bouquet of red roses and a recent book by her favorite author was neatly arranged in front of her, she stood speechless and turned to Gray, he hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear asking if she liked his surprise, Yui turned and kissed him again,

'I love it Gray, it's amazing' she said after they broke for air, Gray smiled and pulled her close and held her, Yui smiled contently and placed her head on Gray's chest and hugged him, Gray placed his head on hers and smiled with his eyes closed.

* * *

**Wait for my next update where Minikui appears again :o**  
**Do R&R minna ^_^**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	16. The Unforgotten Memories

**Here comes the next chapter!**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters; I just own my OCs and the story**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

'_I love it Gray, it's amazing' she said after they broke for air, Gray smiled and pulled her close and held her, Yui smiled contently and placed her head on Gray's chest and hugged him, Gray placed his head on hers and smiled with his eyes closed._

_**~ Currently ~**_

Yui and Gray smiled at each other and walked back to the guild, with her head on his shoulder and his on hers with inter linked arms.

As soon as they entered the guild everyone was smirking and teasing the couple as they noticed the flowers and gift in Yui's hands; both of them turned pink and asked them to stop the teasing. Aati had laughed at Yui's red face and hugged her with tears of happiness in his eyes, Yui hugged him back looking red and smiling shyly,

Aati held Yui at an arm's length and looked at her with eyes full of love,

'I'm so happy to see you this happy my little one', he hugged her again, 'so happy….'

Yui hugged her uncle tight and assured him that she was very happy, Aati nodded and smiled at her.

Mira decided to have a camp night for the celebrations and everyone enthusiastically agreed and went along.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Yui, Gajeel and Levy were the ones at main focus and were pink during the entire time. The boys went to collect firewood and the girls decided to prepare the ingredients required for the meal to follow.

The boys returned with a large amount of firewood, especially Elfman who was balancing a huge amount of firewood and was flexing in front of Evergreen who turned pink and walked off leaving a sulking Elfman behind. Mira noticed the interchange and giggled with the other girls. The fire wood was assembled in a huge bundle in the center and Natsu, Yui, Romeo and Macao were asked to help with creating the fire; they gladly agreed. Natsu, Romeo and Macao were having loads of fun burning each part of the great bundle and chasing each other around, Yui stood transfixed looking at the fire she was creating; the fire that was swirling with figures.

Aati and Gray noticed her first and walked towards her,

'What's wrong Yui?' Gray said looking concerned; Aati saw the figures and stood frozen just like Yui,

'Yui….it's ok my child' he said placing his hands on her shoulders with tears in his eyes, tears were flowing down Yui's eyes as she stood sobbing, the fire still in the form of the figures.

The others realized Yui was crying and surrounded her,

'What's wrong Yu chan?' Lucy and Levy asked at the same time, Yui shook her head and said nothing; she was just staring at the figures in the fire; two men, one woman and a little girl who were playing without a worry in the world.

Aati was sobbing next to Yui with his hand on her shoulder, Yui shook of his hand and ran into the woods, Gray assured he would bring her back and ran after her; Aati was in tears looking at the figures in the fire that were slowly disappearing…..

Macao and Wakaba placed their hands on Aati's shoulder and asked him why Yui was sobbing and ran off and why they had cried looking at the fire she created. Aati's shoulders shook with his sobs as he proceeded to tell the others at Fairy Tail what those figures meant….

_**~ A few years ago ~**_

_Nine year old Yui was so excited that she couldn't sleep, her favorite uncle was coming tomorrow and they were going to have a camp!_

'_Mama Uncle Aati is really coming tomorrow right? We are really having a camp tomorrow right? I can't WAIT Mama!' Yui said literally jumping on her bed with excitement, Ushina laughed at her daughter's antics,_

'_Of course sweetheart, now if you don't sleep how will you be energetic tomorrow? Won't uncle Aati feel sad if he sees you without energy and sleepy?' Ushina said ruffling her little daughter's hair, Yui sulked and nodded,_

'_Now now don't be so sad little one, think of the excitement we could have tomorrow and sleep well alright? Uncle Aati always keeps his promises right? And he promised me that his little girl is going to have a great day tomorrow; don't you want to have the same amount of fun Yui?' Danzo said while grinning, Yui grinned back at her dad and nodded,_

'_Ok Papa I'll go to sleep, Goodnight Mama, Goodnight Papa' Yui said and snuggled under the bed, Ushina and Danzo stood on either side of her bed,_

'_Goodnight my sweetheart' Ushina said and kissed Yui's forehead,_

'_Goodnight my angel' Danzo said and kissed her forehead just like Ushina had done, the two looked at each other and smiled; they switched off the lights and went to bed._

_~ The next morning ~_

_Ushina woke up early to find Yui sleeping peacefully in between Danzo and her. She laughed softly and ruffled her hair, Danzo had protectively placed an arm over her and she was more than happy to snuggle into his arms. Ushina shook her head and headed to make the food for the big day today._

_She showered, did her hair in her usual long braid and headed to the kitchen. She was preparing breakfast when Danzo hugged her from behind, Ushina smiled,_

'_Didn't feel like waking us up now did you?' he asked while snuggling her neck, Ushina laughed,_

'_Of course not you two looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't bear to disturb that Danzo' she said, Danzo laughed, _

'_Mama Papa where are you' Yui said coming down while rubbing her eyes, _

'_In the kitchen sweety' Ushina called out to her, Yui was walking down the stairs still a bit sleepy and was about to trip, Danzo was by her side in a flash and caught her. He started tickling her stomach and Yui was giggling,_

'_That tickles Papa stop' Yui said laughing uncontrollably, Ushina looked at the two of them and smiled gently 'I love the two of you very much' she thought to herself, Danzo brought little laughing Yui into the kitchen and made her sit on the table,_

'_Are we ready for the big day?' Ushina asked poking Yui gently in her stomach, Yui giggled and nodded profusely, Ushina laughed,_

'_Come on then be a good girl and have a bath, after you're done Mama will comb your hair and by that time I'm sure Uncle Aati will be here to take you shopping' Ushina said, Yui nodded and ran to bath, the two adults laughed at how excited she was, _

'_When is Aati coming Danzo?' Ushina asked Danzo,_

'_He said he would be here bright and early, though I'm not sure when' Danzo said, Ushina nodded and went back to cooking breakfast._

_Yui bathed as quickly as she could and came downstairs in one of her favorite dresses; Aati's birthday present when she turned nine,_

'_Mama I'm all done' Yui said grinning and standing with her hands behind her back at the entrance of the kitchen. Ushina laughed and ruffled her wet hair, Yui giggled,_

'_Danzo just look after the stew, I shall come back after doing my little girl's hair' Ushina said while carrying Yui to the room,_

'_So how do you want your hair done sweety?' Ushina asked Yui, Yui sat with her little face scrunched with concentration; then she said excitedly,_

'_Like yours Mama' she said while giggling, Ushina laughed,_

'_Alright' Ushina said and started plating her hair into a cute braid when Danzo called out saying Aati had arrived, Yui was jumping with excitement, Ushina laughed and made her sit, _

'_Wait little one I have to put the earrings your Papa bought for you' Ushina said while laughing, Yui was jumpy all the time that Ushina was putting on the earrings and soon as she was done she ran into the hall where Aati was,_

'_UNCLE AATI! LOOK WHO IS HERE!' Yui said while shouting and running towards Aati with her arms outstretched, Aati laughed and picked her up, he tickled her and laughed,_

'_Is it my little one?' Aati said laughing along with Yui who was giggling, Yui nodded looking excited,_

'_My my look at all this noise Aati' Ushina said walking into the hall and laughing, Aati and Danzo laughed along with her and watched Yui who could barely contain her excitement,_

'_You should have seen her yesterday Aati I thought she break the bed into two' Danzo said laughing, Aati laughed with him,_

'_Is that so little one?' he asked Yui gently, Yui grinned sheepishly and shook her head, Aati laughed and tickled her a bit more, Yui giggled,_

'_So ready for some shopping?' Aati asked Yui, she nodded,_

'_Not before all of you have breakfast' Ushina said wagging her finger at Aati and Yui, Aati and Yui looked at each other and shrugged, Ushina was very particular when it came to meals,_

_They all sat down and had breakfast and Aati and Yui left for shopping,_

'_She always gets so excited when Aati comes home' Danzo said laughing, Ushina laughed along with her husband,_

'_Of course and he spoils her a lot too' she said while smiling,_

'_Not that we spoil her any less' Danzo said teasing her, Ushina laughed, 'Yea yea we do Mr. Danzo Dreya', Danzo laughed,_

'_Yes Ms. Ushina Fayette' Danzo said laughing with his wife,_

'_I want to teach her the invisibility spell tonight during the camp Danzo, wouldn't it be exciting?' Ushina said,_

'_Of course and I could teach her a little fire trick' Danzo said winking at Ushina, she looked at him confused,_

'_What trick Danzo? Can't you tell me?' Ushina said looking surprised, Danzo shook his head, _

'_Nope it would more exciting if you would see it' Ushina waved him of and went to prepare the items they needed for the camp that night._

_~ A few hours later ~_

_Aati entered with a laughing Yui and few shopping bags with him, Danzo greeted him and helped him with the bags and brought them in. _

'_MAMA!' Yui shouted for her mom, Ushina came down and welcomed her daughter; Yui hugged her and pulled her to the hall where all the shopping bags were,_

'_Mama, guess what's inside' Yui said while giggling, Aati winked at Yui and motioned her to be quiet, Ushina was surprised,_

'_Why am I left with so much of surprises today?' Ushina said laughing, 'Come on Aati just tell me what it is' Ushina said looking at Aati, he just laughed and nodded, he pulled out a beautiful red long halter dress and gave it to Ushina, _

'_That's for you Ushina' Ushina looked at Aati and smiled, 'You didn't have to Aati' Aati just shook his head and went to the next bag and pulled out a shirt that matched Ushina's gift and handed it to Danzo,_

'_You're going to go broke one day giving us so many gifts all year round Aati' Danzo said laughing, Yui immediately hugged Aati, 'No uncle will not, I will give him money' little Yui said looking serious, the adults all laughed together, Aati bent down and picked her up,_

'_Of course you will my little one, you know uncle has something for you too' he said and pulled out a little red dress and gave it to her, Yui squealed with excitement,_

'_I didn't see you buy this uncle, how did you buy it without me seeing?' Yui giggled and asked Aati,_

'_Your mom's invisibility spell is a life saver you know?' Aati winked, Yui giggled, Ushina and Danzo laughed,_

'_We have something for you too Aati' Ushina said coming back into the hall with a bag in hand, Aati opened it to find an off white shirt and black pants staring back at him, Aati was moved and looked at Danzo,_

'_Ushina agreed when I said that a little gift for you would be perfect today' Danzo said smiling at his brother, Aati hugged both of them and said thanks, Yui sulked, 'no hug for me uncle Aati?' Aati laughed and hugged the little girl, Yui giggled and hugged Aati,_

'_You all have to wear what I gave you all today' Aati said,_

'_Only if you wear what we gave you Aati' Ushina looking sly, Aati nodded and laughed, soon everyone was ready,_

'_Can we go light the fire now Mama?' Yui asked Ushina, Ushina nodded, 'All three of you go and light the fire, I shall get dinner and some marsh mellows to eat' Ushina said, the two men nodded and walked with Yui who was jumping with excitement._

_The firewood was soon collected and the fire was soon lit, Danzo walked up to Yui and held her hands in his,_

'_Watch my hands little one' Danzo said as he started molding the fire in front of them into figures, Yui looked at it excitedly, she collected her magic and was in her fire guardian fairy form in front of her father, Aati stood next to them and watched them while grinning, Yui was laughing and asking Danzo to teach her how to do it, Danzo laughed and taught her how to do it,_

'_Let's surprise your Mama when she comes alright?' Danzo said grinning, Yui nodded and giggled and quickly dispersed her magic,_

'_Dinner's here' Ushina said as she brought the food, everyone sat to eat dinner around the campfire, Yui was grinning and Danzo winked at her, Ushina noticed it but said nothing as she knew it was the fire trick that Danzo was talking about earlier,_

_After dinner was over and Ushina had left the dishes in the kitchen and returned Danzo and Yui were ready with the trick they had practiced earlier, Ushina was surprised at the figures molded in the fire, two men, one woman and a little girl playing. She had tears of joy in her eyes and she hugged the two of them, Aati watched the three of them with tears of happiness in his eyes, Ushina pulled Aati also into the hug and Yui was snug in between the three of them,_

'_I want to teach you something too my little one, the invisibility spell Aati was talking about earlier' Ushina said looking at Yui, Yui nodded looking excited, 'But you must promise me something' Yui looked at her mother with confusion,_

'_You must never use the spell to play a prank on me, Danzo, Aati or anyone, you're very precious to us Yui, we can't lose you alright?' Ushina said looking at Yui, Yui looked solemn and promised, _

'_Promise Mama I won't do that' Yui said her little face all serious, she looked so funny that all three adults started laughing, Yui looked cross that they were laughing at her but soon started laughing with them, Ushina taught her the trick and Yui found it difficult at first but soon learnt it._

_The entire night passed away with laughter, teasing and more laughter. Yui fell asleep in Aati's arms and after he tucked her in Aati turned to leave, but Ushina stopped and said Yui would be disappointed if she didn't find him in the morning, Aati sighed and said he would stay, Ushina and Danzo beamed at his words and went to sleep. Aati slept with Yui in his arms…._

_**~ Back to the present ~**_

Almost everyone was in tears after Aati finished what he had said; Laxus looked grim and saddened and stood with his back to the others so they wouldn't see him cry,

~ With Gray and Yui ~

Gray ran after Yui but suddenly just in front of his eyes Yui had disappeared, he stood transfixed; he called out for her desperately to no avail,

'Please Yui don't use that spell again come out please' Gray fell on his knees and begged, soon he felt two arms encircling his torso and the sounds of sobbing, Gray turned around and held her; soothing her till her sobs died down.

~ Meanwhile in Minikui's base ~

'Your highness, my informant tells me that the guardian fairy has mastered all her elements', Minikui looked impressed,

'Mastering two elements within this short span of two months, I must say I'm impressed', his mind slave bowed,

'Should I send a team to bring her to you your highness?' he asked Minikui, Minikui waved off his mind slave,

'Not yet, I have another two weeks till the full moon appears, Renga would look most beautiful and commanding on that particular night, let her enjoy the last few days she has to live with her new friends, after all she isn't going to live once she has summoned Renga for me' Minikui said with his laugh echoing around the walls of the room,

'Shall I prepare your bed for you Master?' Minikui nodded and his mind slave took his leave to prepare Minikui's bed,

'The best part is not you dying after summoning Renga Yui, but my little surprise for you' Minikui said grinning evilly and retiring for the night.

~ Back at the camp ~

Gray returned to the camp fire with Yui in his arms, he returned and recounted the same incident Aati had already told them, everyone nodded and replied they knew, Aati took Yui into his arms, the girl stirred and started sobbing as soon as she saw Aati, Aati sobbed and soothed her, she fell asleep in his arms the same way she had fallen asleep all those years ago.

The others watched the older man sleep along with her in his arms with saddened faces.

A shadow slinked away without anyone noticing…

* * *

**Yup that's right, that shadow is the informant,**  
**Do R&R minna**  
**Until the next time adios amigos :D :D**


	17. The Dream & A Different Training

**Here is the next chapter :)**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OCs and the story**

* * *

_White…..as far as she could see….pure white….._

'_Hello is anyone here?' Yui asked the empty endless hallway,_

'_Open your eyes child and see beyond the white walls' a voice called out to her, Yui turned but found no one around her,_

'_I can't see anything' she said,_

'_Look closely child, release your powers and focus, look beyond the white walls' the voice called out again, _

_Yui closed her eyes and focused on her elements, she didn't expect what she saw when she opened her eyes,_

_A beautiful, lush garden filled with the prettiest of flowers in neat rows, a frozen pool right next to it with snow falling from above just on the pool and nowhere else, a beautiful breeze blowing about and flowing in and out of her hair and surrounding her, a blazing fire fountain that didn't harm the flowers or the frozen pool next to it._

_Yui was staring at her surroundings in wonder when she heard the same voice again,_

'_Congrats my dear, you have been brought here due to the fact that you have managed to master all your elements. Do you see how your elements exist together in perfect harmony? That is how it should be when you attain your final form as the Elementary Guardian Fairy'_

_Yui stood frozen; she finally recognized the voice that she had been hearing,_

'_Mama? Is that you? Please show yourself Mama' Yui said tears stinging her eyes,_

_A form materialized in front of her, it looked like an exact image of Yui; only older and taller and looked exactly like her mother. The figure was dressed in a dress that was pure white and had wings that were pure white too. Her hair was done in a long braid with a white ribbon at the end exactly the way Yui's mother had done her hair. _

'_I am not your mother my child' the woman told her; Yui stood frozen unable to speak, the woman smiled kindly at Yui,_

'_I share your name and your looks, in fact you are my descendant' the woman said,_

'_Your descendant?' Yui said confused, 'I don't understand'_

'_I shall explain my dear' the woman said and flew and waved her hand, immediately Yui and the woman were seated next to each other in the lush field, Yui looked amazed at the woman's ability, she merely laughed,_

'_Don't be surprised my child, this is merely something that you should be able to do also once I'm done with teaching you' the woman said kindly,_

'_Did you just say you will be teaching me? The woman nodded, 'But I still don't understand; who are you and where am I? Yui said,_

'_My name is Yui Saishono Fayette, I was the very first Elementary Guardian Fairy and I'm not surprised that your elements were the exact ones I control' the woman said smiling, Yui was shocked beyond words,_

'_You and I were born about ten thousand years apart, that is why you have the same elements I control and my power, I actually suspect that you might have more power than me' the woman continued while smiling,_

'_What? How are you -' the woman stopped Yui,_

'_Let me explain dear' Yui nodded at the older woman,_

'_You are my descendant; you have gained these powers from your mother's lineage. Your mother's family line is my direct descendants; in fact your mother's family line is one of the oldest and most powerful of mages. When your mother was born your grandmother noticed that she had the looks of an Elementary Guardian Fairy, but unfortunately your mother possessed power only over three elements. When Ushina married Danzo, your grandmother was very afraid that the family line would be corrupted and an Elementary Guardian Fairy would never be born, but your birth changed everything. When you were born your grandmother not only noticed that you looked like Ushina but also that you carried the family's pure line magic. You had power over all the four elements that an Elementary Guardian Fairy possessed. Even as a child you had immense power; your parents were very scared that you would be kidnapped'_

_Yui's eyes welled with tears when she remembered how their fears had come true and Minikui had destroyed her family, the older woman placed her hand on Yui's shoulder and smiled sadly at her,_

'_I am aware of what had happened and how Minikui had destroyed your family, but my dear you can't and shouldn't awaken your Elementary Guardian Fairy powers based on only revenge, it would not only wreak havoc but you may also not be able to control or summon those powers'_

_Shock was etched into Yui's features, _

'_Well that explains how I went out of control the two times I had used my Ice Guardian Fairy form ruthlessly' Yui said looking downcast,_

'_It wasn't because you were ruthless my child, you had no control over your anger due to the fact that your loved ones were injured. You were driven by your blind anger and didn't notice what damage you were creating' Yui looked at the older woman with a sad smile and nodded, the older woman continued,_

'_You are now in your inner world child this is purely a dream, I appeared here to teach you how to mold your elemental attacks and how to use those elemental powers to teleport. Teleportation can be a very useful tool not only to defeat your enemy but also to save your loved ones'_

_Yui nodded trying to process the new information she was receiving,_

'_How did you appear here?'_

'_I am a very powerful fairy my dear. The elements I control are not only the strongest but also the most compliant. My physical body is no longer there, you are now looking at my spirit, I cannot help you much in a real battle, the maximum I can do is to teach you how to utilize your powers effectively, but I can't do this outside, it must be here where all your elements are present in abundance. There are only two weeks left till full moon, the time when Renga is most powerful, I suspect Minikui might try to capture you within a week' _

_Yui nodded trying to process all the information she was receiving, she looked at the older woman in wonder and admired her quick reasoning abilities, she continued_

'_You can summon Renga as many times as you wish if you have the key, but remember, summoning the legendary Elementary Dragon isn't a joke, you must only summon her when it's absolutely necessary. Renga is most powerful under the influence of a full moon; in fact you are most powerful under the same conditions too. Your powers will be in full bloom during full moon'_

'_I have only this time to teach you how to control your new and most powerful abilities, but this comes with a risk factor; you must always be here which means you will not be able to protect your body or what happens to your current friends'_

_Yui looked outraged, 'WHAT? Impossible I -' the older woman stopped her again,_

'_You cannot be a complete Elementary Guardian Fairy until you know what I am about to teach you, which means you can't summon these powers or be able to protect your friends against Minikui's attacks' _

_Yui was torn…she didn't know what to decide, to stay and learn those techniques so that she could protect her friends better or if she should forsake it and try to protect them with her current powers._

_The older woman understood Yui's dilemma,_

'_I shall offer you a solution child, I shall take you into the dream of one person you chose, you can inform that person of your training with me and how you will be within your inner world for the fourteen days to follow'_

_Yui nodded enthusiastically and agreed to the older woman's plan, she smiled at Yui who grinned back,_

'_For me to effectively start training you I must do it as soon as possible; who have you decided to tell?' she asked Yui,_

_Yui looked downcast, 'there are a lot of people I want to convey this message to…' flashes of all her close nakama and Gray appeared in her head,_

'_My dear I know it is so but we do not have the time to do so, you must choose one person and you must choose fast' the older woman said, Yui nodded and pronounced her decision,_

'_My uncle Aati' Yui said her voice clear, the older woman nodded and proceeded to teleport Yui and herself into Aati Dreya's dream….._

~ With Aati ~

Aati had just returned to the guild after finishing a simple job with his newly revived magic, it had been tiring but it was worth it. He smiled at the others and proceeded to tell Makarov about his success, he was however a little curious as he hadn't seen Yui the entire day at the guild, he decided to ask Mira about it after he spoke with Makarov.

A few minutes later he went to bar and found Lucy sitting and chatting with Mira but Yui was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to them,

'Mira, Lucy, have you two seen Yui anywhere?' Aati asked looking concerned, Gray stood next to them as he intended to make the same inquiry,

'Yui is asleep at home uncle Aati' Lucy said smiling at him,

'For this long?' Gray interjected unable to contain his curiosity, Lucy nodded,

'She was training really hard yesterday, I think she deserves her rest'

'No my child you don't understand, Yui is a bundle of energy, no matter how hard she exerts herself, after a few hours of sleep she would be back to her usual self; she has been sleeping for far too long' Aati said looking concerned, Gray stood next to him with wide eyes, Lucy and Mira were frozen in their spots, what happened next was completely unexpected, Aati had fallen to the floor unconscious,

~ In Aati's dream ~

_Aati was in a long never ending hallway that was pure white, he saw two figures a little ahead of him in a blur,_

'_Who is there? Show yourselves' Aati said while standing in a defensive stance, Yui ran towards her beloved uncle and hugged him, beside her another older woman who was dresses in pure white with wings and resembling Yui flew behind her,_

'_Who is this woman my little one and how are you here I thought you were sleeping at the place you and Lucy shared?' Aati asked looking confused,_

'_That is true uncle I am actually sleeping in the place Lucy and I are sharing but I have come here to tell you something and I don't have much time left' Yui said placing a hand on her uncle's hands,_

'_I shall leave you two alone for a while' the woman said and flew off, Aati looked lost, _

'_What is happening, my child?' he asked Yui,_

'_I have to be sleeping for another fourteen days uncle, the older woman you saw is the spirit of the very First Elementary Guardian Fairy and she is going to train me. I want you to inform the others and bring my body back to the guild where I can be protected. Minikui might come after me, I can't say anything more uncle you must trust me. Please inform the others and do as I told you to' Yui said slowly disappearing…_

Aati awoke with a start to find himself in the infirmary of the guild and Wendy sitting next to him looking relieved, he smiled at the little girl and ran outside,

'Lucy I need to go to your apartment and bring Yui here to the guild my dear. I'm in the earnest please tell me where your place is' Aati said looking desperate,

'I must get to her before Minikui does' Aati said looking distressed,

'What do you mean by that?' Gray, Lucy and Mira asked him at the same time, Natsu and Erza appeared next to him hearing all the commotion,

'She is not only going to sleeping today but for fourteen days more, she is training with the spirit of the First Elementary Guardian Fairy in her dream. Her physical body is defenseless while she is training, she came to me in my dream and asked me to inform everyone and get her body back to the guild' Aati said in a rush,

Natsu immediately ran out hearing the news and Gray followed him, Aati looked confused as to what was happening,

'Don't worry uncle Aati Natsu knows where my house is and now that Gray has gone with him I'm sure the two of them will bring Yui back here safe and sound' Lucy said smiling and trying to calm the older man, Aati nodded and sat at a table looking restless.

Natsu and Gray soon returned with Yui in Gray's arms; they immediately went to the infirmary and placed her in one of the beds there. Aati was relieved after he saw Yui safe and sound; he thanked the boys and asked them if they had seen anyone trying to capture her,

'There was this one weird looking thing, a shadow sort of thing that looked like it was following us but I burnt its trail off, maybe it wouldn't follow anymore' Natsu said, Gray nodded,

'Did you say shadow like thing?' Lucy asked, Natsu and Gray nodded,

'Why are you asking?' Aati asked growing concerned,

'We went with Yui and Wendy a few days ago as Yui said she wanted to improve the healing powers of her wind element, while leaving she told us that she sensed something but she waved it off as nothing when we couldn't find anything, I think she hid it from us' Lucy said looking alarmed,

The others around stood listening to her not knowing what to do,

'Let her be I'm sure she will explain once she wakes up' Gray said sitting next to Yui, the others nodded and decided to go about their daily chores.

Lucy, Levy and Wendy stood at the infirmary door and looked at the two of them before leaving, Natsu went with Lucy and Gajeel accompanied Levy back to her place. The entire guild was worked up as they were worried about Yui and wondered if Minikui would make his appearance.

Everyone was being extra careful and Mira made sure that everyone went in groups of three or four to make sure that everyone was protected,

As Laxus had requested Freed made a rune barrier not only at the entrance of the infirmary, but also at the entrance of the guild hall such that only those with the Fairy Tail mark may enter them. Aati and Gray thanked him and Freed nodded and promised he would check the runes everyday so that it wouldn't weaken,

Aati visited the infirmary often and always found Gray sitting next to her while holding her hand. He knew she was well protected as Gray wouldn't leave her even if his life depended on it,

'_I hope this all ends smoothly_' Aati thought to himself and walked off with his group mates Macao and Wakaba back home.

* * *

**Here ends another chapter :D**  
**I'm stuck at my new house with no connection thank God for neighbors and their wifi!**  
**Do R&R minna :D**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	18. Warnings & The Strongest Emotion

**Here comes the next update!**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OCs and the story**  
**the first Elementary Guardian Fairy will be called Saishono to prevent confusion and Yui will address her as the First**

* * *

~ Eight days after Yui had started training in her dreams ~

Aati came back to the guild early and went straight to the infirmary to see his niece. He expected to see only Gray there but another white haired boy sat on the other side of Yui's bed.

'Who are you?' Aati asked the boy, satisfied that Gray didn't find it a problem to have him sit next to Yui, but curious to know who it was,

'My name is Lyon, I came to see Yui as soon as I got Gray's message. I'm like a brother to Yui, I would never harm her' Lyon said smiling sadly at the man,

Aati nodded at the boys and smiled sadly,

'She had just recovered from a 6 day unconscious bout and here she is again forced to sleep for another fourteen days' Lyon said looking sad,

Gray nodded looking gloomy, 'It wasn't even a month ago'; Lyon nodded looking equally gloomy,

Aati fell on the floor unconscious, the two boys panicked,

'Lyon go and get Wendy I'll stay here' Gray said,

Lyon nodded and immediately ran out and brought Wendy along with him, Mira who had grown to love Aati like a father followed her in,

Mira helped Gray to make Aati lie down on a bed next to Yui; Wendy immediately started to check what was wrong with him,

'He is getting his memories back, the shadow residue in his brain is a bit strong for me' Wendy said struggling, 'But I shall try my best' she said looking determined,

Mira nodded and sent for Polyushka just in case Wendy couldn't overcome it, but Wendy said she could do it, Mira nodded, Carla stood next to her looking worried that the girl would over exert herself,

A few minutes later, Aati showed signs of waking up, his hands started trembling and his eyes quivered behind his eye lids, the others watched in anticipation, finally he woke, Wendy smiled looking extremely tired but relieved, Aati picked the girl up and placed her on the bed and asked her to take rest,

Aati looked at the others in the room and nodded at them, Gray looked relieved and Lyon smiled,

'I have important news that could help us defeat that bastard and I think everyone in the guild has to know this, but before that please bring Freed to me I have to ask him something, Mira nodded and quickly sent for him,

Freed was soon down with the other Raijinshu members and Laxus himself,

'Freed, my child, you have placed runes all over the entrances haven't you?' Aati asked him,

'Yes I have Uncle Aati' Freed said, 'But I made a special exception for Lyon as he absolutely refused to leave without seeing how Yui was doing', Aati nodded at that,

'But my child, the walls and floors are very much accessible to shadows, Natsu and Gray told me that a shadow had followed them when they brought Yui back to the guild'

Freed looked surprised as he hadn't thought of that, 'I shall put runes all over and I shall start immediately' Aati raised his hand and gestured him not to now,

'No my child I have some important news to deliver, I want everyone to listen if they wish to accompany Yui to battle Minikui'

Freed nodded and smiled, 'alright uncle'

Aati nodded at him and stood in the center, 'Minna I have some important news to deliver, please gather around if you wish to accompany Yui and me to the battle against Minikui'

Chatters were heard all over the guild, soon everyone gathered around Aati, unknown to them Jellal, Meredy and Ultear were listening to what was happening standing in the corner of the guild, of course all three of them were given exceptions by Freed's runes,

'The news I'm about to deliver are the details of the Travelling Coffins when I was a part of it, that was about 2 weeks ago, Travelling Coffins is made of members who don't know each other and don't care for each other, power separates everyone there. There were 5 leaders including myself, if Minikui hasn't replaced me by now, there should be 4 more leaders you should know about. They are powerful wizards and I'm afraid I was the second weakest of the five. Oroshi, the strongest of the four, Hidoi the second strongest, Zanko following him and Yowa the weakest. Don't underestimate Yowa, though the weakest he is very cunning and sly, the man is a natural cheater and con. Though Oroshi is the strongest, he is a bit dumb he can't easily catch codes but he is a dictatorial leader, his squad members hate him. Each leader has about fifteen to twenty men in their squads. The men in Yowa's squad were new comers of the guild, they are kind of weak. I think like myself, the other squad leaders have also been put under a mind spell. Hidoi was often made fun of as he took care of his squad members very kindly. Zanko is a bit off; he was always in his own world but he loves a good fight. They all possess magical powers greater to mine, except for Yowa whose magic is way weaker than mine'

The others stood around trying to process the information they were receiving, Jellal walked to the center and greeted Aati,

'Your information is almost perfect; I have information about the current state Travelling Coffins is in' Jellal said while smiling at the man, the entire guild was in awe and started chattering, Meredy, Ultear and Erza stood with proudly,

'How did you manage to do that' Natsu asked grinning, Jellal grinned back,

'I placed a tracker on one of Minikui's mind slaves, but the tracker not only allows me to track the man but also to hear everything around him' Jellal said smirking,

'Back to the topic, as uncle Aati had said, there are four squad leaders, only Yowa has been promoted to your place uncle Aati, there hasn't been a fifth guy appointed to take Yowa's previous position, which means there are four squad leaders and Minikui himself who is the self-instated master of the guild. Their guild mark is a half open coffin with a skull on the open part; it's easy to recognize'

'I shall specify my runes to particularly keep out anything that has that mark' Freed said, Aati nodded gratefully and the others nodded.

'Unfortunately not only us, but the squad leaders and the others also have been told to train hard under Minikui's new orders, we have to be very careful of Oroshi's squad as the man is brutally training his men, we can be vary off but we shouldn't underestimate Hidoi's squad. Zanko's squad is neither strong nor weak, but they can be good opponents. Yowa's squad is almost like Yowa himself, weak but smart'

Everyone nodded and decided to heed the warnings given by Jellal and Aati; Aati smiled at Jellal and praised him for his skill in obtaining the information,

'We have to train hard to minna, we have to do this for Yui and Aati, our nakama' Erza said pointing her sword in the air, everyone shouted their approval; Lyon smiled at all the commotion and immediately got an idea.

He walked up to Jellal and proposed his idea, Jellal seemed a little uneasy but nodded, Aati heard it and agreed it was a good plan. Jellal spoke to his other guild members and they were uneasy like him too; Crime Sorciere couldn't stay in a place for too long, but since this was for the greater good they agreed.

Messages of urgency were immediately sent to the representatives of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. The members replied back that they would arrive in a few hours. Jellal looked at Lyon and nodded, he nodded back and headed to the infirmary to tell Gray the information he had heard.

~ Meanwhile with Yui ~

'Concentrate Yui you wouldn't be able to do this if you can't concentrate my child, an unfocused teleportation is highly dangerous' Saishono warned Yui and asked her to focus,

'I am trying the best I can' Yui said sweating terribly, 'This is so hard', Yui said, she was struggling with teleportation,

'It's been eight days and still I'm not progressing' Yui said looking frustrated, Saishono shook her head,

'My dear this is very powerful and intense magic, even two weeks wouldn't be enough to perfect it, you mustn't lose hope'

Yui nodded and tried teleporting again, to have the same result of failure,

Saishono sighed, 'do you want to try the Elementary flower grasp for a while and then switch back to teleportation?' she asked Yui,

Yui groaned, _'Like that is any better'_ she thought to herself, reluctantly she gave her command,

'Elementary Guardian Fairy Transform!'

Nothing happened, Yui was frustrated; she changed into her Ice Guardian Fairy form, and stood in front of Saishono who shook her head in disapproval,

'Try to bring out the Elemental Guardian Fairy form my child, with one element you can't control all four' Saishono said,

'I tried the First, but it isn't coming forth' Yui said almost in tears,

Saishono walked towards the girl and placed her hands on Yui's shoulders; she smiled and said, 'My dear, what is the strongest emotion in this world?'

Yui's eyes widened as she remembered her mother's words….

_~ 10 years ago ~_

_Ushina was in the kitchen busy with making food for everyone; Danzo had already eaten breakfast and left early for work. Little Yui was still sleeping,_

_Ushina covered the food she had just prepared with an air shield so that it wouldn't get cold and contaminated and went to see what Yui was up to,_

_Yui had just woken up and was almost in tears when she couldn't find Danzo around,_

'_Papa' she called out for her father, 'Papa where are you?' she said her voice shaking,_

_Ushina immediately entered the room and hugged her little daughter, _

'_Papa had left for work sweety, he will be back soon' she soothed her daughter, _

'_Papa…went? Papa really left without telling me?' Yui said looking at her mother with tears in her eyes, Ushina smiled brightly at her daughter and nodded, Yui sulked,_

'_Mama has a lot of fun planned for you, you want to get ready and go play?' Yui nodded enthusiastically and immediately brightened,_

_Ushina laughed and proceeded to get her daughter ready. Little Yui was soon dressed up and had her hair plaited in French braid. Ushina fed Yui her breakfast and the two of them set out for the playground that was there nearby._

_Yui's eyes sparkled with excitement when she noticed the slides and swings, she immediately ran towards the slides and started climbing the stairs up to one; Ushina watched her daughter running around excitedly and laughed softly to herself. Yui was enjoying herself and giggling joyfully. She noticed a group of kids and decided to go play with them, but the kids were not as nice as she expected,_

'_Hello I'm Yui, can I play with you?' Yui asked the kids hoping they would accept her and play with her; the kids looked at her with contempt,_

'_You're too small and weak to play with us' one boy said and pushed her down, Yui immediately got angry and changed into her Ice Guardian Fairy form and froze the boy completely, the other kids got scared and ran off, Ushina looked alarmed and immediately walked towards her angry daughter and the frozen boy, _

_She unfroze the boy and asked both of them to apologize to each other, the boy refused just like Yui, Ushina suspended both of them in the air and forced them to apologize to each other, both the kids reluctantly did so and they were on the ground again, the boy immediately ran off. Yui looked at her mother and crossed her arms,_

'_Why did you make me apologize Mama? He pushed me down first!' Yui said looking cross; Ushina bent down on her knees and placed her hands on her little daughter's shoulders,_

'_Anger is a powerful emotion sweety, but there is an emotion even more powerful and stronger than anger, do you have any idea which one it is?' Ushina asked her daughter gently,_

_Yui calmed down and shook her head, 'I don't know Mama' she said, Ushina smiled at her daughter,_

'_Love' she said and made a soft cushion entirely of air and suspended it in the air, making Yui sit on it, Yui giggled,_

_Ushina smiled at her daughter, 'There is often a talk that all magic was born from one, most people say that One Magic was power, but it is actually love; love is the strongest and the most powerful emotion. Never use your magic while angry my child, the results could be disastrous, always use magic wisely and with love. While protecting loved ones you must be firm and strict but you should never be consumed by hatred or revenge my child. Hatred is the opposite of love and will consume your very soul if not kept in check'_

_Ushina smiled at Yui who was confused at what her mother had said, Ushina smiled at her daughter, _

'_You will understand better when you're older sweety. Shall we go home now?' Yui nodded at her mother, Ushina smiled and held her daughter by hand and walked home._

~Back to the present ~

'_I finally understand Mama_' Yui thought to herself with tears in her eyes,

'Love' Yui said with her voice slightly shaking, Saishono smiled at her and nodded,

'Correct, try to focus on bringing out all your four elements at one time now' Saishono said while smiling at Yui, Yui nodded and gave her command,

'Elementary Guardian Fairy Transform!'

A bright glow surrounded Yui's body, white surrounded her, her beautiful long hair was braided in a French plait with a white ribbon at the end; a beautiful long white dress with lace details adorned her body. A pair of beautiful butterfly wings completely white with lace details just like her ankle length dress appeared on her back. Laced transparent gloves appeared on her hands. Beautiful laced white heels adorned her feet. A white tiara adorned her head, the white tiara soon turned silver in color; Saishono noticed the change of the tiara's color and smiled,

Yui looked magnificent, Saishono looked at her and smiled; Yui swirled and admired her reflection in a mirror of ice she had created,

'I was right my child, you do have more power than me' Saishono said nodding in approval to Yui's transformation, Yui was confused,

'But the First how am I more powerful than you? You were the very first Elementary Guardian Fairy' Saishono said nothing and pointed to the tiara on her head and the lace detailing of her dress,

'My dress is white the same as yours but it doesn't have lace detailing, and my tiara is now on your head my child, this implies that the tiara has found you more worthy than me' Saishono said while smiling,

'The tiara was formed from Renata's scales. Renata was my Elementary Guardian Dragon. Renga is a descendant of Renata. The tiara hasn't changed shape but it has changed color. Renata's scales were pure white in color, hence my tiara was white, but since the tiara has now changed color to silver, I believe its allegiance has changed to you and it bears the color of Renga's scales'

Yui touched the tiara in wonder and smiled at Saishono who smiled back,

'Now my child try to use your elementary attacks' Yui nodded at the older woman and prepared to train,

'Elementary Guardian punch!' Yui said and proceeded to punch the target board in front of her, her hands glowed white and immediately the target board broke into thousands of splinters, Saishono nodded in approval,

'Very good, Now try the other attack the final one' Yui nodded at the older woman,

'Elementary flower grasp' Yui shouted, immediately a huge white lotus surrounded the next target board and consumed it, Saishono shook her head,

'This technique of using it would be good to completely destroy monsters but for people you must try to use it to just keep them in place, try again with the next target board' Yui nodded,

'Elementary flower grasp' the white lotus appeared again, this time it's petals surrounded the target board and kept in place and immobile, Yui smirked at her victory, Saishono nodded her approval,

'That was beautiful Yui; you have almost learnt everything within these eight days. You truly are a very powerful Elementary Guardian Fairy. I'm sure Ushina and Danzo would have been very proud of you' Saishono said smiling at the younger girl, who resembled her,

Yui nodded sadly and smiled, she continued training her newly formed powers. The toughest was teleportation; she just couldn't do it. Yui was missing Gray more and more as time passed. She wanted to see him again; she sat down dejected as she thought of him,

She didn't realize her heart was filled with love and her magic was resonating with it, almost immediately she had disappeared and reappeared in Gray Fullbuster's dream….

~ With Gray ~

Gray sat next to Yui and held her delicate hand in his, '_It's surprising how your delicate hands hold so much power Yui_' he thought to himself and smiled, '_I do hope you wake up soon…I miss you very much_'

Lyon entered the infirmary and told Gray what had happened in the guild hall, Gray nodded and said he had understood, Lyon nodded his head and sat on the other side of Yui and held her other hand.

Gray fell asleep on Yui's hand expectantly, Lyon panicked for a second but calmed down after thinking he just might have been tired after looking after Yui for so long,

~ In his dream ~

_Gray stood in a white hallway that suddenly turned into a lush garden full of roses; Gray was standing and admiring his surroundings when he heard her voice,_

'_Hey Snowman, did you miss me?' Yui said, Gray's eyes widened,_

'_Yui? Is that really you?' he asked not believing what he was seeing, she looked beautiful,_

_Yui laughed and flew towards him, _

'_Like my final form?' Yui said poking his cheeks; Gray pulled her into his arms,_

'_Like it? You look beautiful Yui' he whispered to her, a light blush coated Yui's cheeks, she smiled at him,_

'_I missed you very much' she said to him, Gray placed a finger below her chin and raised her face to meet her eyes, _

'_I missed you too' he said and kissed her, the two were blissfully oblivious to their surroundings, a few minutes later when they both pulled back for air, Yui had started to fade, she willed herself to stay,_

'_But I don't understand how is this possible, Yui?' Gray asked her, she smiled and said,_

'_I teleported into your dream, actually this is the first time it worked' she said grinning,_

'_I have to go now Gray, the First would be looking for me' Yui said while longingly looking into his eyes, Gray nodded looking disappointed that she was leaving so soon,_

_Yui slowly faded and Gray waved goodbye….._

~ Back at the infirmary ~

Gray awoke slowly and gently took Yui's hands into his and smiled at her, Lyon noticed that he woke up,

'Welcome back Gray' Lyon said smirking at Gray, Gray disregarded what he had said and looked at Yui and tightened his grip on her hand,

'Well now that you're back I will go and see Juvia. I shall be back soon' Lyon promised and left the infirmary and searched for his girlfriend,

Gray barely heard him, '_I hope you would wake up soon so that I could hold you properly_' Gray thought to himself and smiled.

* * *

**That's it for now minna :)**  
**I'm busy with my assignments hence I won't be able to update for another 4 days so I have written this really long chapter :)**  
**Do R&R minna**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	19. The Attack & Yui's Return

**Here comes the next chapter!**  
**It's almost the ending of the story :'(**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters just my OCs and the story :)**  
**Enjoy minna :)**

* * *

_~ 12 days after Yui is still in her inner world ~_

Gray was returning from another one of the 'absolutely necessary' visits to his apartment. He honestly doesn't know why Mira insists that he should go back to his house and make sure everything is in place; he only uses those visits to shower and nothing else. All he had in his mind was to get back to Yui as fast as he could,

He walked faster when he noticed the guild hall gates come into view, then he saw them; a group of cloaked people with the mark of Travelling Coffins trying to enter inside the guild, Freed wasn't the master of runes for nothing; though no one noticed, the men were repeatedly blocked entrance into the guild hall, Gray tightened his fists in anger, he sneaked behind them and froze them up to their necks,

The men were surprised and completely immobile except for their heads; they were struggling to get free, Gray caught the collar of one of the men,

'Who are you all?'

The frightened guy immediately replied, 'From Travelling Coffins, Yowa's squad, please let me go!'

Gray remembered the men of that squad being newcomers and not too harmful, he kicked all four of the frozen men as hard he could, they rolled down the path one behind the other, Gray walked into the guild hall satisfied that they weren't coming back. Little did he know the plan Minikui had set in motion,

Gray walked into the infirmary to find Lucy and Mira next to Yui. Lucy and Mira both were equally sad, as soon as Mira heard footsteps she looked up ready to punch but relaxed once she realized it was Gray,

'I see your back Gray' Mira said smiling sadly, Gray nodded in reply; he stood with his arms crossed and looked at Yui.

Lucy and Mira looked at each and nodded looking sad, they were about to get up when Gray interrupted them,

'It's alright you both can sit, I'll watch from here' Gray said a small melancholy smile on his lips, the girls nodded,

_~ That Evening ~_

The guild was bustling about but the usual life and cheer was lost, though they knew Yui was well, but they still missed talking to her,

Natsu was itching for a fight with Gray but he knew he shouldn't bother him. Gajeel felt just like Natsu but even he knew he would be worried sick and wouldn't want anyone to trouble him if Levy had been in Yui's place.

Max came running inside with a very worried look on his face,

'Minna we have be prepared, there are a group of cloaked men approaching our guild and I'm sure they are part of Travelling Coffins, they all had a mark on their arms similar to what Jellal had described the other day, and they are headed right this way minna!'

His statement set everyone off, Laki went to check if what he said was true and indeed there was a very large group of men headed to the guild, about 40 men to be exact, behind the group two lone men followed.

The news reached the infirmary, Mira looked positively livid and Lucy was equally determined, Natsu and Laxus were at the infirmary door in a flash as soon as they heard the news, Mira walked out of the infirmary ordering Gray, Natsu and Lucy to stay within the infirmary and guard Yui,

She met Erza on the way to the guild's stage and told her to have everyone positioned out, Erza nodded and said she already gave them positions and everyone was already at their respective positions, Mira nodded,

'Minna they have come here to take away one of our precious nakama, we mustn't allow them to do it, because we are FAIRY TAIL!' Mira said and boosted everyone's morale,

The cloaked men reached the guild hall but Freed's runes kept them all out, Freed was smirking along with the rest of the Raijinshu when they noticed they couldn't enter, the men spoke amongst themselves when one of them came and started to cancel out the effect of the runes, Freed couldn't control his anger at his runes being changed and attacked the man and re-changed his runes back,

Mira transformed into her Stiri Satan Soul and hauled a huge blast at the men; they all flew about ten feet from the guild hall,

Mira and Erza led the others out, they went towards the cloaked men who by now had already gotten up and recovered from the blast; a few of them had torn cloaks from Mira's attack,

Mira looked defiantly at them,

'I will not let you take away the girl who is like a sister to me. You made the wrong decision by coming here to kidnap her, and now for your mistake you shall face not only mine but the wrath of our entire guild. You all will soon know the strength of our bonds' Mira's aura started to become more and more scarier by the minute, 'You all shall soon realize that you have made enemies of the worst possible guild you could enemies out of, and I shall make sure YOU ALL PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT YUI! Mira said and lunged at the men,

The two lone men at the back paid no heed to what was going on and walked up to the guild hall, as their men fought with Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Levy and the Raijinshu, Max blocked their way to enter the guild,

'Going somewhere?' Max asked ready to attack with his sand rebellion spell, but unfortunately these men were too powerful for him, he was knocked out in a single attack by one of them,

'I don't think you stood a chance against one of my men and yet you dare to challenge me? I'm the third most powerful wizard of Travelling Coffins; ZANKO!' the man shouted and laughed, he had hardly started laughing when a powerful spell hit him, the air was crackling with lightning,

'You can't waltz around without answering the question of one of my nakama' a voice boomed, the smoke cleared and Laxus stood there with lightning buzzing about him,

'I don't care who Minikui is or what he intends to do with Yui, but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends. Fairy Tail is my family and Yui is a part of it too, and I will crush my family's enemies. Since you have decided to make Fairy Tail your enemy, I will crush you too' Laxus said smirking and electricity crackling all around him,

'Don't get cocky just because your spell hit me, i admit you must be powerful, but alone you're nothing' Zanko said and laughed,

'I wouldn't laugh if I were you and you're gravely mistaken if you think he is alone' another voice was heard, and Aati stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Laxus,

'It's been a while since I saw you Yowa, are you enjoying your new position as the 4th general?' Aati asked Yowa who scowled at Aati,

'My my, look who is here, our dear Aati, so you have become one of those measly fairies have you Aati?' Zanko looked at Aati and smirked while mocking him,

Aati retorted back, 'Don't you dare insult my family Zanko, we care about each other and we will protect each other with our lives, unlike your men and fellow general who will run away if they have the slightest doubt that you are losing'

Anger flashed in Zanko's eyes, 'No can defeat me except for the 1st and 2nd general, and I highly doubt that one of these measly fairies can defeat me, even all of them put together can't defeat me' he said with self-pride in his voice, Laxus said nothing and launched another attack at Zanko who was hit right in the stomach and struggled a little to stand,

'All of us put together can't defeat you? Don't make me laugh, just three of us ,who I must say are weaker than me, were enough to wipe the floor with fifteen of you, today the entire guild is at war with you, do you think you stand a chance without your 1st and 2nd generals?' Laxus said with lightning sizzling up his arm,

'You are struggling to stand with just a simple attack of mine, I'm not even using my dragon force' Laxus said advancing menacingly towards the two older men with lightning sizzling around him,

Suddenly Zanko started laughing hysterically, Laxus and Aati watched him cautiously, Yowa stood next to Zanko and stepped behind as he realized Zanko had lost his temper and was about to get serious,

'Be careful child, he has just gotten serious' Aati warned Laxus who nodded his head and stood defiantly refusing to back down from a fight,

Zanko's body was glowing with waves of black surrounding him in spirals…

~ Meanwhile ~

While everyone was focused on their respective fights, a small group of Yowa's men led by two of Zanko's men were at work at the runes preventing their entry into the guild hall, Freed's runes were quite strong and they were having a difficult time trying to rewrite his runes,

~ In the infirmary ~

Gray, Natsu and Lucy were tightly strung and were ready to bash anyone who tried to get Yui. Lucy was next to Yui's bed and the boys stood a little away from the bed, all three teenagers were aware of the fight going on outside the infirmary, Levy had a written a special rune on the border of Yui's bed such that only Lucy, herself, Gray, Aati, Natsu and Mira could get through the barrier at Mira's request,

~ Outside the guild hall ~

Lisanna, Elfman, Juvia and the exceeds were watching the move of the men who were attempting to rewrite Freed's runes. Lisanna asked Kinana to stay as far away from the fight as possible as Kinana wasn't a mage and she can't protect herself if she faced any of them.

Elfman didn't like the idea of waiting for them to break through the runes, he proposed that it would be better if they didn't allow them to rewrite the runes and come to them, Pantherlilly agreed, Lisanna and Juvia nodded looking determined,

Elfman and Pantherlilly rushed at the group of men, the two men from Zanko's squad asked the ten men from Yowa's squad to hurry and rewrite the runes. Alzack and Bisca left Asuka on Yui's bed next to Lucy, Gray and Natsu and decided to join the fight, they shot skilled shots at the men trying to rewrite the runes but their shots fizzled before reaching the men as the men had a shadow barrier around them.

Pantherlilly and Elfman had managed to defeat the two men from Zanko's squad but they were exhausted, Pantherlilly shrunk back to his normal and Elfman's take over vanished, the men from Yowa's squad decided to form two rings to prevent further damage,

Six men formed an outer ring and 4 men formed the inner ring, the men in the outer ring protected the ones in the inner ring and the ones in the inner ring were focusing on rewriting the runes,

Cana and Wendy arrived on the scene with Lisanna and Juvia. Wendy immediately went to work on Elfman and Pantherlilly while Cana, Juvia and Lisanna decided to battle the men from Yowa's squad.

Cana started off by throwing barrier cancelling cards at the men, their barrier dissolved, but the men in the outer ring kept creating the barriers again and again, the men in the inner ring had almost succeeded in rewriting the rune barrier,

All of Fairy Tail was fighting for the girl that had become an important part of their family….

_~ With Yui ~_

'_Focus my dear, this is the last hurdle you need to cross before you complete your basic training' Saishono said,_

'_But I can't the First, no matter how hard I try I can't, please let me go I need to save my friends!' Yui said while looking desperate,_

'_I was the one who teleported you here, but I will not teleport you out of here. If you wish to save your friends who are risking their lives for you at the moment, then teleport yourself out of here. Basic Elementary Guardian Fairy training is enough for you to defeat Minikui, that is the only reason I propose to let you go once you were done with it, else I would have made you stay till you complete the advanced techniques too. If you are so desperate to help your friends in need, teleport there yourself' Saishono said with finality in her tone, and Yui knew there was no point in pushing the topic any further,_

_She was so frustrated and desperate to teleport but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it; she looks pleadingly at Saishono, the older woman sighed in defeat,_

'_Focus on love my dear; don't you remember telling me that love was the strongest emotion? Focus on the love you have for your friends, imagine where you wish to be and you will be there' Saishono said giving the final piece of advice,_

_Yui was transfixed in her position, she thought back on all the times her teleportation had failed, each and every one of them due to the fact that she had been either frustrated, angry or desperate; and the one time it worked was when she longed to see Gray and she had managed to teleport into Gray's dream, Yui finally understood what she had to do…_

~Back at the infirmary ~

Natsu was getting more and more impatient after Lisanna said that there were men trying to rewrite Freed's runes. Gray was tensed and worried, Lucy held little Asuka in her arms and soothed the scared girl. Natsu placed an arm around Lucy and Asuka and assured that he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt them, Lucy nodded.

~Outside the guild hall ~

Cana, Lisanna and Juvia were finally starting to overpower the men but unfortunately they had managed to rewrite the runes Freed had placed. Immediately one of them turned into a shadow and went to where Zanko and Yowa were facing off Aati and Laxus, to convey the news,

As soon as the cloaked men received the news that the runes had been rewritten and they could enter the guild, they created shadow clones of themselves and immediately diverted to enter the guild and capture Yui as they had been told to do,

Mira, Erza, Levy, Gajeel and the Raijinshu were still fighting with all they had, some of the men managed to avert themselves from them and joined Yowa's men to enter the guild and capture Yui,

~Back at the infirmary ~

The runes at the infirmary entrance hadn't been rewritten yet, but Yowa's men were very cunning and since they had rewritten the runes at the guild hall entrance they knew they would be quicker at it,

Natsu blasted the few men in front and Gray handled out the next few, but the boys were overwhelmed by the number of men there,

Natsu and Gray were standing back to back surrounded by five men from Yowa's squad and five from Zanko's squad, Lucy placed Asuka on the bed and came out of Levy's barrier, she looked determined to protect Yui and she nodded at the boys,

'Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!'

'Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!'

'Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!'

Loke, Virgo and Capricorn immediately materialized in the room, Lucy was sweating with the strain she had to keep three golden key gates open, Loke held her and attempted to go next to the bed but couldn't due to Levy's barrier, Lucy understood what he meant to say and sat next to Yui's bed in the barrier, she ordered her spirits to hold the fort,

Loke immediately went to where Natsu and Gray were and took Gray's place, Gray thanked Loke and rushed to the infirmary, few of Zanko's men were in combat with Capricorn and Virgo, he knew the spirits could take care of themselves and went into the infirmary to find Lucy sweating due to the strain, he asked her to close a gate but Lucy stubbornly refused, Gray nodded and walked towards the entrance to the infirmary to find two of Zanko's men smirking and advancing menacingly,

_~ With Yui ~_

'_I finally understand the First, I finally realize what I should do' Yui said smiling at the older woman, _

'_This isn't the last of you seeing me young lady, this is only the basic training you have gotten through, the advanced training awaits you, but first fulfill the promise you made to Ushina' Saishono said and smiled,_

_Yui smiled and nodded, she slowly started fading…_

~ Back at the infirmary ~

Gray's eyes widened when he realized that two of Zanko's men were approaching the infirmary, before he could move a bright light blinded him,

Yui's body was glowing white; she was lifted up in the air and suspended there in a standing position,

Her long hair was French braided with a white ribbon at the end; a long white ankle length dress with lace details adorned her body hugging her curves nicely. A beautiful pair of pure white translucent wings with lace detailing appeared on her back, laced transparent gloves adorned her hands and her feet were clad in beautiful white heels with lace detailing matching the dress, finally the silver tiara appeared and completed her transformation,

Lucy stared at Yui with wide eyes, Asuka was shocked beyond words at what was happening, Yui opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was Gray trying to fend off the two men from Zanko's squad,

'There have been enough amounts of misdeeds done HERE!' Yui shouted and shot a blast of energy at them, Gray ducked just in the nick of time and saved himself from getting attacked,

Yui flew out of the infirmary and outside the guild hall, what she saw brought tears to her eyes,

Almost all of her dearest nakama were fighting with every last bit of energy they had to protect her, she grew increasingly angry,

'Minna I'm back!' she shouted to boost everyone's morale, Mira evaded her current opponents and flew to where Yui was as soon as she heard her voice and hugged the girl,

'I'm so glad your back little one' Mira said with tears in her eyes, Yui's anger softened as soon as she saw Mira,

'I'm glad too Mira nee' she said, 'It's time to put an end to this nonsense' Yui said looking determined and Mira nodded she flew back to her opponents with renewed strength and morale,

'Elementary hurricane' Yui shouted, a powerful hurricane shot out from Yui's hands and attacked the men who were fighting against her nakama,

~ Inside the guild hall ~

Natsu made Wendy, Asuka, Lucy and Lisanna stay within the infirmary so that they wouldn't get hurt and ran outside to join the battle with Gray and Loke,

'Will they be fine' Little Asuka asked Lucy with tears in her eyes, 'I want to see Mama and Papa again' she said holding on to Lucy, Lucy smiled sadly,

'Don't worry, they are all strong mages and they can protect themselves. Nothing will happen to them' Lucy assured the girl,

'_I really hope so…Mira nee…..Elf ni chan….minna…..please be careful…_' Lisanna thought to herself,

~ Outside the guild hall ~

Yui's powerful attacks were evaded by few of the strong men in Zanko's squad and Zanko and Yowa too, Zanko is still in his released state, his entire body was blue black and his body had changed form, he looked like an overgrown ape,

'Finally you make your appearance Guardian Fairy' he said while mocking Yui, Aati was seriously injured and Laxus was panting next to him, Yowa was also horribly injured but he too was in his released state like Zanko, only Yowa looked like an overgrown cat,

'Oh yes I have you overgrown ape' Yui said her turning white and her voice echoing, 'You made a terrible mistake of hurting my nakama while trying to get to me, I will show you what will happen if you hurt my family, I will show you what pain is you bloody moron' Yui said looking absolutely livid and a large sphere of pure white elemental energy started to collect in her hands, Saishono appeared in front of her,

'Love my child, focus on love, anger will only result in destruction' she warned for the last time that day and disappeared,

Yui immediately calmed down and lowered her hands, she closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the love she had for her nakama, she raised her hands above her head and pure white energy started collecting in her hands,

She unleashed the powerful sphere of energy at the men from Travelling Coffins and more importantly towards Zanko and Yowa,

Zanko countered with an attack of his own and was backed up by Yowa, but the attack ended up hurting most of the men from both their squads,

Zanko unleashed a second powerful attack before Yui could counter, the attack hit her straight on the stomach, Yui rolled over to the side, Zanko was next to her in a flash,

Tears pooled in Yui's eyes and they changed back to their chocolate brown color,

'I'm sorry Mama…. I couldn't do it' Yui said with tears flowing from her eyes, Zanko stood over her with a smirk on his face, now all he had to do was to capture the girl,

His hands reached over to Yui…..

* * *

**We are almost nearing the end of the story :'(**  
**Will the indomitable will of the fairies succeed? Or will Yui be taken prisoner? Wait till my next update to find out! :D**  
**Do R&R minna :)**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	20. Reinforcements And Yui's Capture

**Here comes the next chapter minna! :D  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story :)  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters; I only own my OCs and the story**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_Tears pooled in Yui's eyes and they changed back to their chocolate brown color,_

_'I'm sorry Mama…. I couldn't do it' Yui said with tears flowing from her eyes, Zanko stood over her with a smirk on his face, now all he had to do was to capture the girl,_

_His hands reached over to Yui….._

_**~ Currently ~**_

All of Fairy Tail's members were either struggling to stand or walk as they were sustaining too many injuries; to worsen the situation Yui fell down unconscious, Zanko who was also injured reached over to her with his eyes glinting; he could finally capture the girl and get praised by his Master and finally get his superiors to acknowledge him,

'Not so fast' came a voice, a wall made of earth formed within seconds from smaller compartments, Zanko turned around looking for the source of the voice, angered that there was another interruption to capture the girl,

Gray reached Yui after falling and getting up again many times over, he finally held her in his arms; she was unconscious. Tears filled Gray's eyes, he formed a sphere of ice around himself and her, his bangs covered his eyes and tears flowed freely from his eyes; he broke the promise to protect her all over again, with trembling fingers he wiped the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth, and looked up to see who had saved her within the nick of time and his eyes widened…

~ At Minikui's castle ~

'I accept your proposal of having twenty five men in each squad' Minikui said looking amused, 'but there is one thing bothering me at the moment', Minikui said to the two generals he had summoned to the meeting hall,

'What do you think is holding them back Hidoi?' Minikui asked,

'Probably Yowa has created a mess and Zanko is cleaning it up' Oroshi huffed in annoyance,

'Though usually Zanko wouldn't take so much time, Yowa must have messed up pretty bad then' Hidoi said looking a little contemplative,

Minikui was about to respond when their meeting was interrupted by a series of repeated knocking on the door….

~ Back at the guild ~

Gildarts had finally returned only to find his guild, his family, in war with a group of dark mages; outraged could barely reach the extent of Gildarts' anger when he saw his only daughter injured and standing with difficulty against a wall,

'Who the hell are you and why did you interrupt me when I was about to capture the fairy girl that my Master ordered me capture?' Zanko asked him looking enraged,

'SHUT UP!' Gildarts lashed out in anger, 'Answer me first, are you responsible for hurting her and all of the others?' Gildarts asked with his eyes flashing with anger, and pointing to Cana,

Zanko shrugged, 'could have hurt her while trying to get the fairy girl, and yes I am the one responsible, what do you intend to do about it?' he said his arrogance of almost about to attain his objective getting to him,

Pure yellow magic surrounded Gildarts and his eyes flashed, Natsu noticed it and stood up while facing down, though his face almost covered by the smoke and dark, a grin was clearly visible,

'WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! WE NEVER GIVE UP! GET UP MINNA!' he screamed, 'we have Gildarts back and Gramps will return soon from the council, is this what we are going to show him?' Natsu said standing with difficulty, Lucy, Erza and Mira smirked though injured badly and stood up with him, Gray held onto Yui and tightened his hold on her,

'Oi bastard, do you remember what was said to you earlier? You have made an enemy out of the worst guild to make enemies of, and now we will show you WHY' Natsu said and lunged at Zanko but Zanko just smacked him with a wave of his arm, Natsu landed with a thud but he stood back up again, Lucy stumbled towards him and helped him stay up, and watched the badly injured cat-like man standing in front of them,

Yowa was still in his released form like Zanko but he was panting breathlessly, he had totally miscalculated how powerful Aati would be without shadow magic and the release state shadow power given by Minikui to all the generals, Yowa had faced Aati in his released form and still Aati had managed to defeat him and join Laxus who had been battling Zanko, Aati had taken a powerful attack to his stomach and saved Laxus in the process, but even then Laxus was getting breathless from fighting Zanko,

Yowa knew these people had found a new moral strength due to the appearance of the odd looking man and would fight again even though injured, he summoned one of his men and sent him immediately to the main base to get back up..

~ Inside the guild Hall ~

A small group of three men entered the guild, Lisanna stood there with Wendy and Asuka with her,

'_I knew I shouldn't have let Lucy go outside and fight…._' Lisanna thought to herself cursing her bad decision, but Lucy had pleaded so much that Lisanna couldn't bear to keep her in, whatever the circumstances she was a Fairy Tail mage, and a member of Fairy Tail would never back down from protecting their nakama,

'Only cowards would attack two small children and a girl who is alone' said a voice, the men had their faces contorted with contempt,

'We don't care about what you call us, our Master told us to get the fairy girl by any means necessary' one of the men said,

'I won't let you hurt them, Earth Dragon's ROAR!' Aayan said unleashing an attack at the unsuspecting men with the last of his energy; the three of them were pushed out of the guild hall entrance,

Aayan walked towards the girls stumbling, Lisanna caught him before he could fall; Aayan grinned sheepishly at them,

'Thank you' Asuka said smiling, Aayan smiled back at her and nodded,

'_Is everyone outside safe?_' Lisanna whispered to Aayan with a worried look, Aayan shook his head looking downcast, Lisanna's eyes widened, she needed to get to her siblings, Aayan held her arm and shook his head,

'_It isn't sa…safe there_' Aayan whispered back, he stumbled and Lisanna sat down with him on her lap, his mouth had a trail of blood, Lisanna's eyes widened, Wendy immediately started her healing spell on him, Aayan smiled weakly at the her, Wendy looked worriedly at the guild hall gates that separated the girls and Aayan from the battle going on outside as she heard what the two of them were whispering from her heightened senses,

Lisanna's eyes filled with tears and she hoped with all her heart that her siblings and nakama would survive the attack,

'I'm glad I could save you all at least' Aayan said smiling weakly, Lisanna wiped of the trail of blood from his lips,

'You did your part in saving the entire Fairy Tail Aayan, I'm proud of you' Lisanna said smiling with a tinge of pink in her cheeks, Aayan nodded and closed his eyes and breathed evenly….

~ Back at Minikui's castle ~

'My Lord there appears to be a slight delay at the capturing of the fairy girl, it appears they were stronger than we had anticipated, one of General Yowa's men has appeared and wishes for an audience with you' Minikui's faithful mind slave said,

Minikui waved his hand and motioned for the man to step into the meeting hall; the man who entered was badly wounded and was trembling,

'Master, they are very strong, our general and the Third were in their released states but they are still finding it difficult to overcome them, General Yowa requested for back up' the man said trembling in fear,

Hidoi sighed and stood up, 'Sometimes those two just overdo things' and walked out of the meeting hall, Oroshi grunted in disapproval,

Hidoi gathered his men and ordered them to recruit five more men into the squad, the squad members smiled at their General, Hidoi smiled back at his men,

'I need ten of you to come with me, I have been ordered to complete a mission that couldn't be fulfilled by the other two generals and their respective squads'

Chatters immediately started within Hidoi's men, Hidoi ordered silence; he picked ten of the strongest of his squad and headed out towards Fairy Tail,

'_If Zanko has a hard time even after being in his released state, those fairies must be commendable'_ he thought to himself hoping Zanko and Yowa hadn't failed their mission….

~ Outside the guild hall ~

Zanko held his injured left arm and bit his lips to forget the pain; he was too close to completing his mission to give up now, he looked at Gildarts with an angry look in his eyes,

Gildarts was positively livid at the amount of damage that was done not just to Cana but also to the guild,

'You hurt the people most precious to me, I will show you why that was a bad idea' Gildarts said his magic pressure and anger increasing by the minute,

'My my Zanko it does look like Yowa's man was right, you're in terrible shape, I didn't think this was even possible with the amount of power you possessed' Hidoi said coming out of his shadow form, his men quickly assembled behind him,

Gildarts lowered his hand and looked at Hidoi closely, '_why does this man look so familiar_' he thought to himself, Hidoi looked at Gildarts and looked away like he was nothing,

Zanko paled when he realized that Hidoi had appeared, he started to stammer,

'T…th…the Second…w…why a…are…y…you…here?' Zanko asked, he was still in his released form and the expressions he was making looked hilarious on his released form's face,

Hidoi started laughing, his voice booming across the lawns,

'You look hilarious' he said laughing in a cute chibi way, Hidoi's men, Zanko, Yowa, Gildarts and the rest of Fairy Tail and Travelling Coffins looked at him with their mouths hanging down,

_( imagine the round white eyes and hanging mouths on everyone xD )_

Gildarts recovered quickly enough, 'You are standing there and laughing like we are no threat to you' he said looking amused,

'I never underestimate my enemies, I wasn't laughing at you but at the expressions of the hilarious ape at the back' Hidoi said smirking,

Gildarts was analyzing what kind of a man Hidoi might be, since he wasn't there when Aati had told the details of Travelling Coffins to the guild,

Hidoi looked at Zanko, 'You were unable to complete your mission but to have you struggle even in your release form implies these fairies cannot be taken lightly'

'Nothing like that Second, I was going to defeat this guy and -'

'Enough' Hidoi said his voice ringing with authority, 'You know Master doesn't like delays and you have delayed the capture of the fairy girl for this long, do not talk to me and waste your time, instead think of what you are going to say to Master' Hidoi said looking stern,

Hidoi noticed the ice sphere Gray had created and that the girl he needed to capture with him,

'Please Second, I can still fight, please bel- ' Zanko started,

'You are not much of a talker Zanko and that was a quality I liked in you because you wouldn't irritate anyone with your talking like Yowa would' Hidoi said his eyes flashing with anger,

Zanko immediately stopped talking as he realized Hidoi had gotten angry,

'Do you remember how many days are left? Do you realize how important this is? Do you know why Master gave you two this important mission? It was because of me. I was the one who thought that you two had improved from what you both had been and deserved some praise, yet you both disappointed me' Hidoi lashed out at Zanko,

Zanko hung his head in shame, Hidoi stood tall, 'Take care of this mess for now, my men shall aid you, I am taking the fairy girl back to Master' Hidoi ordered Zanko who nodded in reply,

'You are not going anywhere near Yui' Natsu, Mira and Erza said at the same time, Erza had re-equipped into her heaven's wheel armor, Mira was in her Sitri Satan Soul form and Natsu had his hands engulfed in fire with a tinge of lightning to it, he finally decided to use the power up he received from Laxus while fighting Hades,

Hidoi looked at the three of them, Hidoi's men nodded at their General, Hidoi nodded back and walked towards Gray and Yui,

Gildarts still struggled with the fact that Hidoi had looked familiar, but as soon Natsu had spoken he broke out of his trance,

'Stop where you are' Gildarts said to Hidoi and was about to stop him when Zanko stepped in between with a sadistic grin on his ape face,

'I'm your opponent here' he said grinning madly,

Hidoi paid no heed to what was going on and walked towards Gray and Yui, a few people from the guild tried to stop him but he didn't even flinch while sending out shadow spells at them,

Gray tightened his hold on Yui, he increased the layers of the sphere and made the exterior stronger than it usually was, that was when he noticed a figure that looked like Yui but was older pass through the layers and enter the sphere like there was nothing in between,

Saishono looked at Yui with a saddened expression in her eyes; she pressed a ball of white light into Yui's body and smiled at Gray,

'I'm afraid I can't help you to fight that man, I have done what I can for her, she will tell who I am when the time comes, look after her' Saishono said and disappeared,

Gray was lost on what to do, Hidoi stood a little away from the sphere that had isolated Gray and Yui from the rest of the battle, he sent a flash of sharp dark shadow daggers at the sphere, it blasted away the sphere, Gray jumped back with Yui in his arms and shielded her from getting hurt even further than she already was,

When Gray looked at Yui that was when he realized something, her clothes were torn and she wasn't in her elementary guardian form, she was in her casual clothes,

'Let her go and I shall spare you' Hidoi's voice boomed,

'I won't ever let her go even if it means I have to die' Gray said tightening his hold on Yui, Yui stirred and placed a hand on Gray's cheek,

'Gray…let me protect what I have to protect too…' Yui said smiling sadly, and closed her eyes, she was suspended in the air with white light swirling around her….

~ In Yui's inner world ~

'_I can't thank you enough for reviving me First, but I need to save my friends, how much magic power do I have left?' Yui weakly asked Saishono, _

'_This girl is exactly like her mother' Saishono thought to herself and smiled sadly at Yui, _

'_I revived enough magic power for you to activate one of your elements, decide which is the best one for the current situation, you can cast only one spell my dear, think well' Saishono said,_

_Yui was confused as to what was the best thing she could do with the power of one spell when realization hit her…._

~ At Lamia Scale Guild ~

Lyon sat at the bar looking tensed and worried, it has been twelve days after Yui was unconscious and Oba sama still didn't allow him to go and visit her, except the single visit four days ago,

'She will be alright, besides I don't think Gray would ever let her get hurt' Chelia said trying to calm Lyon,

Lyon looked at her and shook his head, he had a bad feeling and he wanted to see Yui NOW, he wanted to make sure she was okay; he went up to Oba sama's room,

'Oba sama I want to go and see Yui; please let me go' Lyon begged her,

Oba looked at Lyon and calmly replied, 'They are the strongest guild in the entire Fiore; did you forget that? They can protect their members don't worry yourself' she said and waved him off,

Lyon finally lost his temper, 'FINE I am going if i can only see her after leaving this guild I will do that also, I will do anything to make sure she is alright' he said looking angry,

Oba smiled at him, 'you don't have to do that, you can go and take Chelia, Jura and Sherry with you too' she said smiling at the boy, Lyon couldn't believe his ears, he grinned and hugged Oba tight,

'Thank you Oba sama' Lyon said and ran out of the room, Oba breathed a sigh of relief, _'I almost lost a good member'_ she thought to herself looking at Lyon running down to the guild bar,

Lyon went down and asked the three of them if they could come and they readily agreed,

'_Wait for me Yui, I'm coming to see you_' Lyon thought to himself as he boarded the carriage to go to Fairy Tail…

~ Back at Fairy Tail ~

'Wind Guardian Fairy Transform!'

The white light disappeared and Yui was in the air in her Wind Guardian Fairy attire, her wings fluttered continuously and Yui appeared struggling to maintain her Guardian Fairy form,

'Wind Healing Sphere' Yui said and concentrated all her magic into the sphere in her hands, a large sphere of energy collected in her hands,

Hidoi watched with amusement and Gray stood wide eyed at what Yui was doing,

Yui broke the large sphere into many tiny spheres and sent one to each of her nakama,

The white sphere entered everyone, all of them were partially healed, their external wounds and a bit of their bruises and pain disappeared,

'Even in such a state your spell is this powerful?' Hidoi said watching Yui in awe, a white light surrounded Yui and she fell to the earth in her casual outfit, Gray caught her before she fell to the ground,

'This is the most I can do minna, I'm sorry for making you all go through all this pain' Yui said with tears flowing her eyes and fainted, Gray looked at Yui with wide eyes , 'wake up Yui please' he said with tears flowing down from his cheeks,

Hidoi turned and saw that Zanko was having a hard time with fighting Gildarts and sighed when he noticed that all of Fairy Tail had started to stand to fight again with renewed strength,

'It's time to end this and go back to master as soon as possible' he said to himself,

Hidoi collected a huge sphere of dark energy in his hands and unleashed it, it hit everyone, Zanko and Yowa had gone back to their regular human forms and everyone was on the ground due to the strength of Hidoi's shadow sphere,

Everyone was on the floor wincing in pain; Gray extended his fingers towards Yui and tried to reach her,

Hidoi ordered his men to transport all the others back to the base, all of them turned into shadows and left, Hidoi walked over Gray and picked Yui up and left in his shadow form, Yowa knew dragon slayers could catch her scent and trace the way back to the base hence he masked everyone's scent before he left with Hidoi,

Gray reached and tried to grasp Yui's fingers before he lost consciousness…

~ Back at the castle ~

'Lock her up and have your wife look after her, I need her in full strength within three days, but neither you nor your wife must show your identities or talk unnecessarily to her' Minikui ordered his mind slave,

'As you wish my Lord, your dinner is ready and so is your bed my Lord' the mind slave said and took his leave, Minikui nodded and left to eat his dinner,

He carried the unconscious girl to the dungeons and locked her in, then he called his wife and told her Minikui's orders, she nodded and said she would take care to her husband, he nodded and left to finish his strolling duties and promised to return soon,

The lady walked into the cell and found Yui unconscious, she placed Yui on her lap and caressed her head, Yui slowly regained her conscious, the lady immediately got up and handed Yui a bowl of warm soup and left the cell and locked it behind her,

'Drink the soup' the lady said,

Yui was in shackles and though she tried to use her magic she couldn't,

'Those are magic binding shackles, Master has ordered for you to be kept contained until otherwise' the lady said,

'Please break these and let me go back to my friends, they were all injured and hurt because of me, I need to apologize to them and heal them, please let me go!' Yui begged the woman but the lady showed no signs of wavering,

'Drink the soup, you are to remain healthy by Master's orders' the lady said turning and walking away,

'I won't touch it! I don't care even if I die' Yui screamed at the woman and went back to the rough mattress kept there and sat on it,

The lady stopped walking looked back behind her shoulders and continued walking away…..

* * *

**MicaMeraz san of course I wouldn't end things the cliche way, this story will always be filled with twists ;)  
LittleIndianGirl thank you for your support :)  
kirub it doesnt matter that your review is long, i appreciate it :)**

**What is going to happen now? What happened to everyone back at Fairy Tail?**  
**How is Lyon's visit going to be?**  
**Wait for my next update to find out :D**  
**Do R&R minna :)**  
**Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	21. Minikui's Castle & Fairy Tail's Return

**Another chapter arrives :D :D  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters but I do own my OCs and the story :)  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

**~ Previously ~**

'_I won't touch it! I don't care even if I die' Yui screamed at the woman and went back to the rough mattress kept there and sat on it,_

_The lady stopped walking looked back behind her shoulders and continued walking away…_

**~ Currently ~**

~ At Minikui's castle ~

Yui was lying down on the rough mattress; she still couldn't believe that Minikui had managed to capture her even though all of Fairy Tail had fought along with her. She thought of all the pain and suffering she had caused the guild,

'I'm sorry minna…I'm sorry I couldn't come back earlier….I'm sorry for causing you all so much pain…'

Her tears flowed down uncontrollably, she closed her eyes and taught of the first lesson Saishono had given her regarding a battle,

_~ Flashback ~_

'_Yui a battle is a time of extreme stress, you would have to take split second decisions a lot of times'_

_Yui nodded,_

'_Consider this situation, you are the only one left with power and you can either use a powerful offensive spell or a powerful defensive spell what would you chose?' Saishono asked Yui,_

'_A powerful offensive spell naturally, if I can obliterate the enemy wouldn't that save everyone?' Yui said without hesitation, _

_Saishono shook her head in disapproval, Yui looked confused,_

'_My child, you yourself told me that love was the most powerful emotion, do you think attacking someone defines love?' _

_Yui shook her head and looked down, Saishono tried to clarify her point even further,_

'_Why do you think that mastering the healing component of your wind element was crucial in mastering the element?'_

_Yui looked at Saishono with confused eyes,_

'_My dear healing an injury is much more important than obliterating someone. Reducing the pain of an ally is always better than hurting you're enemy, there are many kinds of defensive spells, building a shield, encompassing everyone within a closed area but the best of them all, is healing'_

_Saishono lifted Yui's face and smiled at her,_

'_Healing is the most purest form of love as it involves looking after someone and taking care of them, do you understand now why I said that choosing a defensive spell at those moments is a better choice?' Saishono asked Yui, Yui nodded and smiled back at Saishono…_

_~Back to the present ~_

'You were right First, even if I had used the Ice Flower Grasp attack against Hidoi, chances are that he could have evaded it, I'm glad you told me this before…..even if I can't be with them…I would be happy if I could at least know if they are fine…'

She looks at her hands and few tear drops fell on the shackles binding her hands…

~ The next morning ~

The sounds of two sets of footsteps could be heard echoing around the dungeons where Yui was kept; Yui stirred but didn't move from her spot on the bed as she was weak and a little tired due to the fact that she hadn't eaten anything the night before,

Minikui had wanted to go see Yui the first thing in the morning to prove his point that he could do whatever he liked, he wanted to mock the girl he was holding prisoner,

'_You're coming for me eh Yui? It looks like I beat you to it_' Minikui thought to himself and smirked, he turned his head lightly to see his mind slave following him and his smirk widened further,

'_Aren't you going to love it when you realize the true identities of the people keeping you imprisoned here_' Minikui thought to himself and grinned,

Minikui soon reached the end of the staircase leading to the dungeons and walked towards Yui's cell, when he saw her weak and unable to move he became outraged,

'Send for your wife immediately!' he ordered his mind slave,

'Yes my Lord' he said and took his leave and hurried up the stairs,

He couldn't understand why his master was this angry, he soon reached the kitchen where his wife was and took her with him,

'I haven't even removed my apron what's the hurry?' she asked her husband, he said nothing and pulled her hood and covered her face,

'I don't why Master has summoned you but he is very angry' he said and led her towards the dungeons,

Minikui looked angrily at the woman and pointed towards Yui,

'What is the meaning of this? Didn't I tell you to look after her properly? Did I not tell you she is the most crucial key in winning my objective? She is weak and cold! Is this how you look after her?' Minikui lashed out at the woman,

She saw into the cell and noticed the untouched soup and food she had left the night before, her eyes widened, '_so she hadn't being lying when she said she wouldn't touch the food… I thought she couldn't control her hunger and would eat it sooner or later_' she thought to herself,

She looked at her Master who was extremely angry, Minikui withdrew a whip which had spikes all over it, her eyes widened in fear, she looked at her husband but he was frozen in his spot, Minikui ordered the woman to walk forward, she took shaky steps forward, Yui weakly turned her head and watched the scene unfold,

Minikui whipped the woman as hard as he could, the woman screamed in agony, the man stood with his fists tightened at his side and tried to shut out the screams of agony of his wife, Yui weakly asked him to stop but her voice couldn't even reach beyond herself,

Yui weakly stumbled towards the end of the cell keeping her prisoner and held her hands outside the prison bars,

'Stop' she weakly called out to Minikui,

Minikui who had raised the whip to hit the woman again stopped midway when he noticed Yui,

'Did you just say something?' he asked the Yui, she weakly nodded; he walked up to her,

'Repeat what you said'

'Leave the woman alone' came Yui's answer, the woman's eyes widened; the man whipped his head up and looked at Yui,

'You have become weak due to her negligence, why should I leave her unpunished? She overlooked my orders and neglected them' Minikui said,

'I was the one who said that I wouldn't eat, she followed your orders well enough, if I had eaten I wouldn't be weak, she was being faithful to you, let her go you bastard' Yui said her voice laced with venom,

Minikui merely laughed her off, 'fine if by today evening you are well enough I shall let her go, if not something worse than whip awaits her' he said grinning evilly and walking out of the dungeons,

The man immediately helped his wife up and made her sit in a stool, though their hoods covered their faces from Yui, he wanted Yui to see his eyes so that she could see how grateful he was for saving his wife from Minikui's atrocities, Minikui almost turned around to call the man but changed his mind, '_Go ahead and have some __**family**__ time, I believe this is the only single moment you will have in a very long time_' he thought to himself and smirked,

The looked at his wife, who was in wincing in pain,

'I wish I could heal you…' he whispered to her, Yui's eyes widened,

She motioned to the man and called him over, the man reluctantly walked over to her,

'I can heal her, but these shackles are binding my magic, I can't heal her if these are not removed' the man shook his head,

'I can't do that, Master has asked for you to be contained until otherwise' he said, Yui looked desperately at the woman wincing in pain,

'I will wear them again after healing her; I won't do anything else I promise. She is in terrible pain only because of me, please trust me' Yui begged the man, he shook his head,

'Please I won't even come out of the cell, bring her here and I shall heal her, then you can put the shackles back on, please' she begged him, the man relented,

He brought his wife over and made her sit next to the cell bars, Yui looked at the woman and smiled weakly,

'I'm really sorry' she said to the woman, the man removed the shackles from her hand, she immediately placed her hands over the woman's hands and started healing her,

'Don't heal her completely, Master will become suspicious if she healed so fast within such a short period of time' he warned, Yui nodded,

'I will remove all the pain and make the wounds into scars, that way you both wouldn't get caught, but please when someone touches the scars bite your lips or pretend to wince in pain' she told the woman, the woman nodded,

Yui soon finished healing her and reluctantly held out her hand for the shackled to be replaced, the man replaced the shackles and locked them,

The woman's hands shook as she held Yui's hands, 'thank you' she said in a whisper,

'You're welcome' Yui said and smiled weakly and slowly walked back to the food that had been kept there the night before,

'I will bring fresh food for you' the woman said, Yui shook her head,

'I'm only eating so that that bastard won't hurt you again, to me eating or not eating doesn't really matter…at least I was able to heal you so I know that you are alright…but my friends…I don't even know if they are alright' Yui said her eyes filling with tears,

'I shall tell you how they are doing soon enough once my informant returns' the man said, 'It's the least I can do for you for healing my wife'

Yui's eyes lit up, 'you would really do that for me?' she asked him, the man nodded,

Yui walked back to the bars and held the man's hands through the bars,

'Thank you' she whispered to him, the man's eyes widened, he let go of her hands and held his head, flashes of memories appeared in his head, he closed his eyes and bit his lips in pain,

'What happened?' his wife asked him growing concerned, he shook his head and said it was nothing, she looked unconvinced but said nothing, Yui watched the scene in alarm,

'Are you alright?' she asked the man, he nodded and left the dungeons,

The woman looked at Yui; she took the food out of the cell using magic, Yui's eyes widened,

'You can use magic?' she asked the woman, the woman nodded,

'My husband and I are powerful mages; in fact my husband is stronger than Oroshi too, that was why he was chosen to be Master's right hand' the woman said,

Yui's eyes widened, 'what magic do you possess?' she asked her,

The woman said nothing and walked away, 'I shall get you fresh food and soup' she said and left, Yui looked disappointed,

'Come on at least tell me what magic you use' Yui said and sulked, the woman grinned and left for the kitchen,

The woman entered the kitchen and prepared fresh food, she thought of the girl in the dungeons, suddenly a flash of pain appeared in her head, she held her head and flashes of vague scenes that were blurred appeared in her head, vague figures filled her head and she was unable to recognize anything, she shook her head and it disappeared, she looked at the burnt food and sighed,

'Looks like I have to prepare it again' she said and set to preparing the food again,

~ Few minutes later ~

The woman entered the dungeons with the food and passed the food through the bars through magic, Yui closed her eyes and relished the delicious smell; she immediately dug into the food,

'Whaack tuk you sho long?' she asked with her mouth full of food, the woman laughed,

'Looks like you were starving' she said teasing Yui, Yui frowned,

'Of course I was! I didn't eat anything since a long time! This food is too overdue' she said and sulked, the woman laughed again at Yui's expressions,

Flashes of the figures and vague memories returned and though clearer than earlier they were still very vague, the woman held her head and winced softly, Yui noticed and asked her what was wrong, the woman waved it off as nothing,

Yui nodded and finished the food,

'Ah that was delicious, it's almost like the food my mom used to make when I was little' Yui said and smiled sadly to herself,

'_I miss you Mama_' Yui thought to herself, the woman noticed her expression and asked Yui what was wrong, Yui shook her head and smiled,

The woman nodded and left the dungeons,

~ During lunch time ~

The woman had come back again with Yui's lunch; Yui looked sadly at the woman,

'Did he return with any news of my friends?' Yui asked her, the woman shook her head, Yui's eyes dimmed,

'Eat the food' the woman said kindly, Yui nodded, the woman felt bad and entered her cell, she sat beside Yui and soothed her hair,

'Looks like you haven't combed your hair in a while' Yui said nothing and quietly ate her food, slightly resting her head on the woman's shoulder, she soon finished eating,

The woman left with the dirty dishes, Yui looked longing at her, '_I don't even know this woman, hell she is supposed to be the enemy since she is helping Minikui…but I can't help but wish she was with me again. I didn't even get to see her face_' Yui thought to herself,

~ A few hours later ~

The woman returned with snacks and juice, Yui watched her, she entered the cell and made Yui eat, she also plaited Yui's hair,

She was about to leave when Yui held her hands, the woman asked what she wanted,

'Would you please lift your hood and show me your face?' she asked her, the woman immediately let go of Yui's hands roughly and locked the cell as soon as she left it, Yui held her hand through the bars again,

'Please, I beg you, please show me your face…' Yui said with tears in her eyes, the woman was torn between what to do,

'_Master has strictly forbidden the two of us to show our faces to this girl, but I don't know why I can't bear to see her so down with tears in her eyes_' the woman thought to herself, she looked distressed,

She didn't want to upset the girl who was kind enough to heal her even though she was locking her in, she was about to remove her hood when a voice boomed and echoed around the entire dungeons,

'I thought you learnt your lesson earlier when I told you not to disobey my orders' Minikui said and entered the dungeons,

The woman turned and immediately lifted her hood back; all Yui got to see was the woman's plaited black hair, which became hidden again within a few seconds,

'Leave the dungeons' Minikui ordered her, the woman nodded and left after apologizing consistently, Yui looked angrily at Minikui,

'I'm healthy enough, leave this place I don't wish to see your face again' she said to Minikui, he laughed,

'I'm afraid mine is the only face you can see around here' he said walking towards her cell, he attempted to touch her face; she backed away in contempt,

'Don't you dare attempt to touch me bastard, keep your filthy hands to yourself' she said her eyes flashing with anger, Minikui laughed,

'Do not attempt to know who that woman or her husband are, you will know their identities when the time comes' he said grinning,

'Meanwhile there is something here I do want you to see, I thought I could show you in the morning itself but you were so weak, now that you're fit enough I think you should see it' he said and snapped his fingers…

~ Meanwhile in Fairy Tail ~

Lyon urged the carriage driver to go faster, he couldn't wait to see if Yui was safe, he saw the broken dome of the Fairy Tail's guild hall and panicked,

'_Why is it broken? Did something happen? Please let her be safe_' he thought to himself,

'_I have a bad feeling we are too late for something…_' Chelia thought to herself, looking extremely worried,

'Go faster' Lyon ordered the driver, Jura looked grim,

A few minutes later they finally reached Fairy Tail, Lyon fell on his knees and tears filled his when he saw the sight before him, Chelia gasped, Sherry was frozen in her spot, Jura's eyes widened,

The once proud guild members were all lying on the ground sustaining injuries, Chelia ran about trying to find Wendy, Sherry and Jura helped the people into the guild's infirmary,

Lyon walked up to Gray to find him hiding his face with an arm and covered in bruises,

Chelia went inside the guild to find Wendy passed out and Lisanna with a child and a guy she hadn't seen before, she immediately went to her and healed Wendy, Lisanna thanked Chelia and Wendy woke up,

'Come on Wendy we are the only ones who can heal, we must help as many people as possible' Chelia said to Wendy, Wendy nodded, Lisanna asked the two of them to hurry,

'Please Wendy make sure Mira nee and Elf ni chan are ok' Lisanna said with tears in her eyes, Wendy nodded and ran off with Chelia, Lisanna helped Aayan get to the infirmary,

~ A few hours later ~

Everyone was in bandages except for Lyon, Chelia, Sherry, Jura, Wendy, Asuka and Lisanna. Lucy was sitting at the bar with Levy and both girls had tears flowing from their eyes, Natsu was angrily pacing the guild hall, Erza whacked his head and made him sit, Mira was torn between feeling happy that everyone was safe and crying due to the fact that Yui had been captured, Asuka was sitting on Bisca's lap and crying, Alzack and Bisca were trying to soothe her to no avail,

Lyon was seething with anger; Gray had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes,

'You people call yourselves the strongest guild? You couldn't protect one of your own nakama from getting captured?' Lyon screamed at everyone, Gray tightened his fists and stood up looking down, his bangs kept his eyes hidden,

'It was my fault Lyon, I let Hidoi take her away' Gray said his voice shaking, Natsu punched him in the face and panted heavily, Lyon stood frozen, Jura's eyes widened,

'Will you just shut up already? Hidoi was too powerful and you were too injured to fight back, stop moping around like this is all your fault!' Natsu said looking very angry; Erza walked up to Natsu and placed her hand on his shoulder,

'Gray Natsu is right, not only you we all are upset that we couldn't save her, we all did what we could, we didn't have a proper strategy to win against such powerful opponents, Hidoi and his men had appeared when we were exhausted after fighting Zanko, Yowa and the men from both their squads, stop fussing over what you couldn't do and think of how we can get Yui back from those bastards' she said looking stern,

Gray looked away still staying silent, Erza walked towards Lyon,

'Lyon I apologize on behalf of all of Fairy Tail for Yui getting captured, but we shall get her back I promise' Erza said,

'Get who back you brats?' a voice boomed,

Erza's eyes widened, everyone immediately tensed,

Makarov entered the guild to find it damaged and all of his children hurt and covered in bandages,

'Why the hell are all of you this injured and covered in bandages? What happened here?' Makarov asked with his eyes flashing with anger,

'Actually Wendy and I didn't need to exert ourselves too much, they were only hurt from the outside, they were already all healed from the inside' Chelia said,

Tears stung Gray's eyes, 'Yui's healing spell'….. he said and broke down,

'Even though she was that injured she managed to conjure a spell that powerful to save all of us... oh Yui...' Mira said sobbed,

'Explain what is going on right now!' Makarov ordered,

Erza took a deep breath and explained everything; the attack, the appearance of Hidoi and Yui's capture, Makarov was becoming angrier by the minute,

'Damage the guild, I don't care, insult me I don't mind' Makarov said with his eyes closed,

'But hurt my children and war is what you GET!' Makarov said and opened his eyes, both his eyes were entirely white, Erza and Mira gasped,

The last time they had seen him this angry was when Team Shadow Gear had been hurt by Phantom Lord,

'We shall bring Yui back at any cost' Makarov said, the entire guild cheered, Lucy and Levy nodded with tear stained faces,

'Lyon contact your guild and ask them to send over the rest of the representatives' Lyon nodded,

'Mira contact Blue Pegasus and ask them to send over their representatives' Mira nodded,

'Erza call Kagura and tell her the situation, tell her to talk to her guild master and say that I would be most grateful if some of their guild members could assist us' Erza nodded and immediately went to carry out the order given to her,

'Natsu and Gajeel contact Sting and Rogue and see if Sabertooth could send some members to help us, had Giemma been the master I wouldn't have bothered asking Sabertooth but since Sting is the current master maybe they would help us' Makarov said, Natsu and Gajeel nodded,

'Yui is a member of Fairy Tail and those bastards shall soon know they made enemies of the worst guild to anger!' Makarov said,

'No one can hurt our family and get away with it, those bastards wanted war and now they shall get one! NO ONE CAN STOP US WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!' Makarov said,

Everyone cheered and responded with the classic index finger sign of Fairy Tail,

'Yui help is on the way…we shall soon bring you back…Minikui will not get his dream accomplished…wait for us Yui' Gray said tightening his fists,

~ Back at Minikui's castle ~

Six men entered the dungeons, Minikui opened the cell and ordered her to be brought with him, the men held Yui in place,

'Keep the shackles on, you never know when she will overpower you, she is stronger than the six of you put together after all' he said,

Yui was struggling against her captors but the men kept her in place, Minikui walked out of the dungeons and the men followed him,

The woman saw what happened and followed them keeping herself out of sight with an invisibility spell,

Minikui entered a room and led Yui to the center of the room where a box was kept on a table; he opened the lid of the box,

'Do you know what this is?' he smirked and asked Yui,

Yui's eyes widened and she stood frozen in her spot…

* * *

**BOOM Fairy Tail is back on track and ready to get Yui back, will they succeed?  
And also what did Yui see :O :O  
Wait for my next update to find out ;)  
Do R&R minna :)  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	22. The Two Mind Slaves Revealed

**Here comes the next chapter :)  
I'm glad I'm receiving so much of support for my story :)  
Thanks to all my readers I love you all 3 ^_^  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters but I do own my OCs and the story :)  
I have rewritten this chapter enjoy all :')**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_'Do you know what this is?' he smirked and asked Yui,_

_Yui's eyes widened and she stood frozen in her spot…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Yui stretched out her fingers and shakily touched the key, the key glowed slightly and pulsated under her touch,

'I stole that from your parents you know?' he said and smirked,

Yui immediately grew angry,

'You shady bastard, how dare you!' she said lashing out at him,

Minikui just laughed at her and ordered the men to take her back to the dungeons,

'My friends will soon come looking for me, you won't be smiling for long you bastard' Yui said seething with anger,

'Your friends? You mean those measly fairies? Hahahahaha if they even think of coming here, they would coming for their own funerals, Oroshi and Hidoi are very faithful to me and don't take intruders lightly, especially Oroshi doesn't like it when his routine is disturbed, and Hidoi hadn't even used a tiny portion of his powers while bringing you here' he said grinning

He leaned in close to her ears and whispered, '_and my powers are something you never even imagined off_'

Yui moved away disgusted by his proximity, the men lead her away,

'You don't know what we are capable of Minikui, you don't know what our strength is' Yui said as she was being led away, Minikui laughed,

The woman who had witnessed everything that had happened longed to know why the girl was so confident of her nakama, was it perhaps she didn't know how powerful her master was?

She quietly left for the kitchen,

Minikui who hadn't realized the incident was witnessed by the woman went back inside the room and picked up the key,

'I have waited a long time for this to happen, and now that it's finally going to happen I will make sure nothing goes wrong in my perfect plan of ruling this world' he said out loud and replaced the key that glistened in the low light back into the box, and left

The key pulsated and glowed within the box, the dragon engraved in the key grew tiny spikes on its tail and then the glow subsided…

~ With Yui ~

Meanwhile the men roughly threw Yui into the cell and locked her up again, Yui was distressed as till now the man hadn't returned with any news of her friends, she was terribly scared and hoped her final healing spell had helped them,

The woman returned with the food, Yui looked at her feeling distressed, the woman said nothing except for asking her to eat kindly, Yui nodded and forced herself to smile,

'_Even though she had to go through so much this girl is able to smile?_' she thought to herself,

After Yui had finished eating the woman took the dirty dishes and left,

Yui controlled herself till the woman left, as soon as she heard the faint footsteps disappear unable to control herself any more she started to cry,

Tears flowed from her lovely chocolate brown eyes, '_I want my friends to be safe, please let them be safe_' she thought to herself and cried herself to sleep…

~ The next morning ~

The woman returned the next morning with Yui's breakfast and found Yui curled up on the floor, she walked into the cell to find tear stains on her face, she attempted to wake Yui up,

Half asleep and not aware of her surroundings, Yui started crying again, the woman unable to leave her that way started soothing her, Yui hugged her in her sleepy state,

'_Mama I want my friends to be safe…they all got hurt because of me…I want them to be safe…I don't know what to do Mama…_' she said her voice all groggy and went to sleep again,

The woman dropped her on the floor roughly, and held her head and was writhing in pain,

Shadow swirls appeared to be leaving her body…

~ Meanwhile ~

A lone shadow was moving fast towards Minikui's castle, a lone figure stood at the entrance and awaited its return eagerly,

'What news do you bring?' the man asked,

'Bad news' it said and related everything that had happened in the Fairy Tail guild,

The man nodded looking grave,

'Go back and keep me updated on what is happening there', the informant nodded and returned back to his shadow form and left for Fairy Tail,

The man turned and hurried to the dungeons, he finally had news to deliver to the girl who had helped his wife so much…

~ In the dungeons ~

The woman was writhing in pain and was biting her lips and trying not to scream out in agony, meanwhile a set of footsteps was rushing through the steps,

'I have news of- ' the man started and stood frozen,

He had entered the dungeons hoping to see the girl either eating or waiting for him to return…he hadn't thought he would see the sight before his eyes,

He rushed inside the cell and sat next to his wife, she was writhing in pain and had purplish black swirls leaving her body, he gently carried her out and locked the cell before leaving, Yui had been sleeping the whole time and was unaware of what had happened,

'Hang in there, the room is close by' he said to his wife and hurried to their room…

~ A few hours later ~

Yui woke up with a bad headache and a delicious smell, she turned her head to find food on her bed table, she winced in pain and held her head before getting up and sitting on the rough mattress,

'_How did I end up on the floor?_' she thought to herself, '_maybe I just rolled down_' she said to herself and proceeded to eat the food the woman had left for her, her eyes were red from crying,

She had just finished eating the food and turned around to the noise of footsteps hoping for the man to enter,

The man entered the dungeons to find the girl with red eyes and dirty dishes next to her,

'I'm glad you're awake, I have news of your friends' he said

Yui's smile brightened immediately, 'really?' the man nodded,

He recounted everything that his informant had told him, Yui nodded and smiled genuinely for the first time in two days,

'Where is the woman?' Yui asked him, he smiled beneath his hood, he told her what had happened when he had first entered the dungeons that morning, with every word Yui grew more concerned and asked him to bring her back here so that she could heal the woman, he hesitated but relented to her request,

'I shall bring her back after informing Master of Fairy Tail's plans' he promised, Yui nodded,

Sounds of footsteps were heard and a voice called out,

'He isn't our Master, break out of his mind spell'

'_Mind spell? What is she talking about?_' Yui thought to herself,

The man turned to find a hooded figure stand at the entrance of the dungeons,

'You heard me, break out of his spell, after 10 years it should have grown weaker, break out of it' she said and hit him with a blast of bluish looking energy,

The man fell on his knees as the spell hit him on his head; he fell on his knees and started writhing in pain,

'Stop what are you doing to him? Isn't he your husband?' Yui said getting alarmed at the pain the man was in,

'I know what I am doing child please stay out of this' the woman answered without even glancing at Yui,

'What are you talking about?'

'He is under a mind spell that was cast on him 10 years ago, it was cast by the bastard who runs this guild, that bastard tried to steal our child and put both of us under his mind spell, I don't know how but the spell on me became weaker after I had come here…I don't clearly remember what made the spell crack…my memory is all blurry, anyways I need to get him to break it and come with me, we need to go and find my daughter…I hope she is doing well…and to think he had both of us calling him Master and treating us like slaves…that shady bastard…' the woman said seething with anger,

Yui wanted to fully understand what the woman was talking about but she was curious about the woman's daughter,

'You had a daughter?' she asked her,

The woman nodded, 'she meant the world to me and my husband, she was the one who gave a new meaning and purpose to our lives, she was a bundle of joy… everything we had ever wanted…' the woman said her voice filling with joy,

'But she was very powerful even in that tender age, she was only nine when this bastard came for her, and to make things worse he had come to our humble house a week earlier and had stolen a precious heirloom of my family, it was a gift I had wanted to give my daughter when she had come of age…' the woman said her voice laced with sorrow,

Tears fell on the ground from underneath the woman's hood, Yui smiled at her,

'I'm sure your daughter is fine, if she was powerful when she was nine I'm sure she is powerful now too' she said and consoled the woman, the woman nodded, Yui had a faraway look in her eyes…

The woman noticed it and asked her what was wrong; Yui's eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to fall,

'Well just like he spoiled your family…he ruined my family too…I was also only nine when it happened, he killed my parents but my mother managed to keep him occupied till I was able to run away to safety…I miss my mother very much…and my father too…they both meant everything to me, but that bastard had to come and destroy everything I had' Yui said clenching the prison bars of her cell tight,

The woman placed her hands over hers, Yui looked at her,

'Don't worry my dear, once my husband is back to his normal self I will make sure that bastard will pay for his sins, and I will take my family heirloom back and find my daughter too'

Yui nodded, 'thank you so much…and good luck with finding your daughter' she said and smiled at the woman, the woman nodded and turned to her husband, suddenly Yui realized that she could see the woman's face now,

'Um…could I ask you one more thing?' Yui asked the woman cautiously, the woman turned and nodded,

'Could I see your face now?' she asked timidly, the woman laughed her lovely laughter echoing around the room,

'_Th…that laugh…_' Yui thought to herself her eyes widening…

The woman finally removed her hood, and what Yui saw left her spellbound and frozen on the spot, Yui's eyes filled with tears,

'Happy now child?' she said kindly, Yui stretched her hands outside the cell bars,

'Mama…yo…you're alive' Yui said her voice shaking,

Ushina's eyes widened, she looked intently at Yui, and silently asked her if she really was her daughter, Yui nodded her eyes brimming with tears, Ushina immediately rushed into the cell and hugged her long lost daughter, Yui held on to her and sobbed, Ushina hugged her tight and soothed her,

'Shush…it's alright sweety…Mama is here now, don't cry baby' she told her daughter, tears flowing from both their eyes,

'I thought he had killed both of you Mama…my heart broke to think that both of you had died to protect me…' Yui said her voice shaking, Ushina soothed her daughter; she held Yui at an arm's length and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek,

'We aren't dead sweety, we are right here next to you…my my…look at you now… you have grown so much my little sweetheart' she said wiping Yui's tears, 'you look beautiful' she said smiling through her tears,

Yui looked at her mother with tears flowing from her eyes, 'Mama' she said and hugged her again, Ushina held her daughter tightly against her chest,

'Don't cry baby, its ok Mama is here with you' she said, Yui smiled against her chest,

'How dare he make me imprison _my own daughter,_ he will pay for this' Ushina said her body shaking with rage,

'It's alright Mama, we will need a strategy to fight him, but we can think of that later…right now I'm just glad I could see you again Mama…I missed you so much' Yui said hugging her mother tight, Ushina smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead, Yui smiled back, suddenly she realized her father was still fighting the mind spell,

'Mama if we both heal him at the same time I think the spell would break faster, could you remove my shackles?' Yui said, Ushina nodded and removed her shackles,

As soon as the shackles left her arms, Yui transformed into her Wind Guardian Fairy form and started helping Ushina break his mind spell, but nothing seemed to be happening,

'Mama nothing is working though he is pain, I don't understand' she said looking confused,

Ushina thought for a moment suddenly a brilliant idea entered her mind,

'Yui do you remember the first fire spell Papa taught you? Maybe a memory trigger could help break the spell' Yui nodded understanding what her mother meant, she transformed into her Fire Guardian Fairy form and kneeled down in front of her father,

She removed his hood and placed a hand on her father's cheek, her eyes filled with tears,

'Papa…come back to us' she said smiling and her voice breaking,

In her hands there was a small fireball, she started molding it into the figures he had taught her, Danzo's eyes widened as soon as he saw that, Danzo screamed out in agony, Ushina kept an airlock so that his shouts of agony wouldn't be heard,

Purplish black swirls were evaporating from Danzo's body, Ushina nodded looking satisfied,

'He is finally breaking free' Ushina said and smiled, Yui dispersed her magic as a brilliant plan crossed her mind,

'Mama you can heal too right?' Ushina nodded, 'Perfect, take Papa back to your room and heal him and help him overcome the spell, till Papa recovers pretend that both of you are still working for Minikui, when Papa is well enough tell him to act like he is still under Minikui's spell, then bring Papa back here, I will explain the plan I thought of, till then lock me up again'

Ushina nodded and locked Yui up and kissed her forehead, 'I hope you know what you're doing sweety', Yui nodded

'We shall be back soon my dear' Ushina said kissing her daughter's forehead one last time before leaving,

'We shall be together again Mama and defeat that bastard, I promise' Yui said looking determined, Ushina nodded and wore her hood and replaced Danzo's hood over his head, she then turned and left the dungeons supporting Danzo on one arm,

'_I can't wait to tell you that Uncle Aati is with Fairy Tail too Papa, we will be a complete family again_' Yui thought to herself and smiled,

She closed her eyes and slept with her heart and mind at peace for the first time in a long time…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this twist I created ;)  
Finally Yui reunites with her long lost parents :')  
So if they are alive and under Minikui's mind spell, then what had happened that fateful day 10 years ago?...  
Wait for my next update to find out :D  
Until then adios amigos :D :D**


	23. What Happened 10 Years Ago

**Here comes the next chapter :D :D  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OCs and the story :)  
To all my readers out there even those who haven't reviewed yet; thank you so much for your support :) I love you all 3 D  
Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

'_I can't wait to tell you that Uncle Aati is with Fairy Tail too Papa, we will be a complete family again' Yui thought to herself and smiled,_

_She closed her eyes and slept peacefully for the first time in 2 days…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

~ The next day: The day of the full moon ~

Yui woke up looking happy and excited, she couldn't wait to see her parents again…she couldn't believe that Minikui had played such a sick joke on her family by making her own parents become her captors,

'_Just wait for us Minikui, you wouldn't even know what hit you_' she thought to herself and grinned,

A few minutes later Ushina arrived into the dungeons with the hood covering her face and entered the cell with her breakfast,

Yui jumped on her and held her tight,

'Mama' she whispered to her mother, Ushina laughed softly,

'Did you sleep well sweety? I'm so sorry for leaving you here in these dungeons' Ushina said placing a hand on her daughter's cheek, Yui shook her head,

'No Mama we can't afford to blow our cover, I'm fine really' Yui whispered and smiled at her mother, Ushina nodded and smiled,

'Come on now eat your breakfast' Yui nodded and sat to eat her breakfast, meanwhile Ushina did Yui's hair,

'Where is Papa Mama?' Yui asked Ushina,

'He is still asleep, I have left his breakfast to his table, he will eat and be down soon' Ushina said and smiled at Yui, Yui nodded satisfied with the answer and continued eating her food,

Yui soon finished her breakfast and Ushina left with the dirty dishes promising to return soon, Yui nodded smiling widely,

~ With Danzo ~

Danzo was asleep and was still recovering from the after effects of Minikui's mind spell, Ushina entered the room to see him still asleep, she pulled the covers and covered him properly and left the room locking it from outside and left to wash the dirty dishes in the kitchen,

Danzo woke up a little later with a throbbing headache and aching muscles, he took a long warm shower and exited the room to find Ushina smiling at him and food on the bed table, Danzo smiled at his wife,

'Well well it has been awhile hasn't it Ms. Ushina Fayette' he said teasing his wife a little,

'Mr. Danzo Dreya better get ready soon, our daughter is waiting in the dungeons wanting to see you' Ushina said smiling through tears, Danzo's eyes widened,

'Our Yui? She is here?' Ushina nodded,

Danzo had never changed or eaten this fast in his life, he ran down to the dungeons with his wife following closely behind chuckling at his rushed actions, he rushed through the entrance to find his daughter, all grown up and smiling warmly at him,

'Papa' Yui whispered, smiling through her tears, Danzo hurriedly opened the cell and rushed inside and hugged his daughter, Yui snuggled in her father's arms and smiled,

'My sweetheart, I'm so sorry for hurting you for this long, I did it unknowingly sweetheart, will you forgive me?' he asked with tears flowing from his eyes, Ushina's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall,

'Papa you have never hurt me and never will, there is nothing to forgive Papa' Yui said and hugged her long lost father tight, Danzo returned her hug, Yui pulled Ushina into the hug and the three of them stood in each other's arms for a few minutes forgetting their surroundings,

Danzo held Yui at an arm's length and smiled warmly at his daughter,

'Our daughter grew up so much don't you think so Ushina?' he asked his wife, Ushina nodded and Yui blushed at her father's remark, Danzo laughed at his daughter's embarrassment,

'Papa, if you and Mama are alive what happened that day when Minikui came to capture me?' she asked looking curious, Danzo and Ushina both looked at each other and nodded, it was time to let her know what had happened,

'A lot happened my dear, a lot happened' Ushina said and closed her eyes remembering that dreadful week of 10 years ago…

_~ 10 years ago ~_

_~ One week before that day ~_

_Ushina woke early as usual and found Yui snuggling next to Danzo yet again, she laughed softly to herself,_

'_I wonder what your room is even existing for little one' she thought to herself and smiled, _

_She took a shower, dressed and did her hair and left the room to make breakfast, she crossed the storage room when she noticed the strange foreboding it had, she walked in to find the storage room in utter chaos,_

_Old chairs, tables and portraits all upturned and broken on the floor, her eyes widened, she immediately went to the room and woke Danzo up,_

'_What's wrong darling?' Danzo asked his voice groggy and thick with sleep, one look at Ushina's terrified face and all his sleep left him, he carefully unhooked himself from his daughter's hug and followed Ushina to the storage room,_

'_Is it still here?' he asked her looking worried, Ushina shook her head crying her eyes out, Danzo's eyes widened, he immediately hugged her and soothed her looking extremely worried,_

'_What will mother say if she finds out that our traditional family heirloom is stolen?' Ushina said her eyes flowing with tears, Danzo held her tight,_

'_Don't worry Ushina, we will find it I promise I will get it back for you' he said trying to console his wife, Ushina continued to sob,_

'_My mother wanted me to gift it to Yui once she grew older and was of age' Ushina said sobbing in her husband's arms, Danzo held his wife tighter and kissed her forehead,_

'_We will gift it to her when she grows older because we will have it then' he said smiling at his wife, Ushina nodded looking shaken and grieving for the lost heirloom,_

'_Who could have known of the key and stolen it?' Danzo thought to himself and refrained from asking Ushina that question knowing that it would further aggravate her grief, _

_Meanwhile Yui had woken up and started crying finding that both Danzo and Ushina were not next to her, Danzo raised Ushina's face with a finger and kissed her forehead, Ushina nodded and wiped her tears; Danzo went to the bedroom to soothe Yui while Ushina went to kitchen to cook breakfast…_

_~ The next day ~_

_Ushina was still saddened over the fact that her family's traditional heirloom had been stolen, she woke up feeling slightly disoriented, she bathed dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast,_

_Danzo had left early as he wanted to complain to the Magic Council about the theft, Yui was still asleep, _

_A bird made entirely of shadows was perched on a tree next to their house and observed everything that was going on…_

_Yui woke a little later and Danzo had returned for breakfast as promised, Yui sat in her father's lap giggling that he was tickling and playing with her when the doorbell rang,_

'_I'll get it!' Yui said giggling and Danzo nodded and went with her, _

_There was no one at the door but a piece of paper was on the floor, the shadow evaporated from the tree, Yui picked up the piece of paper and excitedly handed it to her father, Danzo took it inside the house still unopened,_

'_Who was it Danzo?' Ushina asked, _

'_No one was there Ushina, just this piece of paper was on the floor' he said looking confused, _

'_Really? What does the paper say?' Ushina said coming to the hall while wiping her hands on the apron, Danzo shrugged saying he didn't know,_

_Both adults were shocked beyond words when they saw the note:_

'_**I want Yui, she belongs to me, and if you don't hand her over I will kill both of you and kidnap her'**_

_Yui looked at her parents looking confused,_

'_Papa Mama what is written in the paper?' she asked, both adults stood spellbound, Danzo shook his head and bent down to the level of his young daughter,_

'_Nothing important sweetheart, I want you to go to your room and play with your dolls sweetheart, your Mama and I have something important to discuss' he said, Yui sulked,_

'_Aww, fine, can I play with the new doll that you bought yesterday Papa?' Yui asked, Danzo nodded forcing a smile; Yui gave him a big smile and hugged him,_

'_Thanks Papa' she said and ran upstairs to her room,_

_Ushina fell on her knees as soon as Yui left the hall, Danzo immediately hugged her; tears flowed from Ushina's eyes,_

'_Yesterday the key gets stolen…today I receive a note saying my daughter belongs to someone else… what should we do now Danzo?' Ushina said sobbing on her husband's shoulder, Danzo picked Ushina up bridal style and carried her to their room and locked the door,_

'_My dear, Yui might hear you crying…this is nothing darling I will never let anyone touch my daughter I promise' he said looking angered and crumpled the note which was in his hand, flames engulfed his hand and the note burnt to crisp,_

'_Anyone who even attempts to touch my daughter will suffer a fate even worse than this piece of paper…I will make sure of it' he said his eyes flashing with his anger, Ushina sobbed onto Danzo's chest, he tightened the hold on his wife,_

'_My dear, we both are powerful mages, we can protect our daughter, don't worry about it' he said and wiped her tears, Ushina nodded and held his hand, Danzo smiled softly and kissed her on her forehead, _

'_Let's go on a picnic tomorrow and have a day for ourselves' he said Ushina nodded, Danzo pulled Ushina up,_

'_Come on let's go and tell Yui' he said smiling, Ushina smiled back,_

_Danzo went to his daughter's room and knocked on the door,_

'_Come in' Yui said too busy playing with her doll to see who had knocked,_

'_Yui Papa has something to ask you' Danzo said sitting on the edge of Yui's bed, little Yui's eyes widened,_

'_Wh…what is it Papa?' she asked her little face all scrunched up in seriousness, both the adults laughed heartily at her reaction, Yui sulked and crossed her arms,_

'_Stop laughing at me' she said looking cross, Ushina was still giggling and Danzo had a hard time keeping a straight face,_

_Ushina finally stopped giggling, 'Papa wants to go on a picnic tomorrow, do want to come Yui?' she asked her eyes twinkling, Yui immediately forgot that she was being laughed at a moment ago and grinned and nodded enthusiastically,_

'_Of course!' she said jumping on the bed with excitement, the adults looked at each other and smiled,_

_~ The next day ~_

_Ushina woke up even earlier than before, she couldn't go to sleep again and sighed,_

'_Might as well prepare the food for today' she thought to herself and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed, she came out a few minutes later and plaited her hair as she usually does and went downstairs to prepare food,_

_Danzo and Yui woke almost at the same time and Danzo smiled at his daughter who beamed at him,_

'_Good morning Papa' she said, Danzo pulled her nose and wished her back, Yui giggled,_

'_Come on go and get ready soon, we have a big day today' he said and smiled at her, she nodded and ran to her room to bathe and get dressed,_

_Danzo walked into the kitchen and saw Ushina preparing sandwiches and juice for their picnic that day, he hugged her from behind, Ushina wrapped her hands above his,_

'_Don't worry dear, we will be able to protect her' he said and placed his head on the crook of her shoulder, Ushina nodded and sighed,_

'_I'm READY!' Yui said and came running down the stairs, Danzo let go of Ushina and walked towards Yui grinning and stretched his hands out in front of her and Yui gladly ran into her father's arms, he picked her up and swirled her around in the air, Yui giggled and laughed, _

'_Danzo careful' Ushina said laughing at the two of them, Danzo sulked and let her down, Yui immediately ran to Ushina and hugged her legs, Ushina laughed and picked her up, then she noticed her wet hair,_

'_My my didn't you dry your hair little one' Yui looked at her and shrugged, Ushina pretended to look cross, Yui immediately widened her eyes,_

'_Sorry Mama I won't do it again' she said looking sad, Ushina laughed out loud unable to bear the cuteness of her daughter, Yui looked at her looking confused,_

'_Come on Mama will dry your hair and plait it, Danzo just keep the food and juice in the basket, I will do my daughter's hair and be back soon, we can leave after that' Danzo nodded at his wife and Ushina carried her daughter to the room,_

_Ushina and Yui were soon ready and the three of them left for the park close to their house,_

_The family had a great time at the picnic and Yui was laughing about and playing with Ushina and Danzo, the three of them enjoyed themselves quite well and Yui fell asleep after a while due to exhaustion, Ushina sat with her head on Danzo's shoulder and Yui sleeping on her lap, Danzo kept his head on hers and Ushina smiled contently while slowly caressing Yui's hair,_

'_Let's head back home Ushina, it's getting late' Danzo said after kissing his wife's forehead, Ushina nodded and smiled at him, Danzo carried Yui careful not to wake her up and Ushina carried the basket and they walked back home hand in hand,_

_Ushina smiled at Danzo and opened the door; she dropped the basket on the floor and pressed her hands to her mouth at the scene in front of her, Danzo's eyes widened at the state of the house…_

_The table and chairs were broken and shards of broken wood and glass were all over the floor, a note was written on the wall:_

'_**This is just the beginning, give her to me and I shall spare you else your fate will be the same as the table and chairs'**_

_Ushina fell on the floor crying her eyes out, Danzo was outraged at the state of his house, _

'_Let's leave the country Danzo…I'll perform an invisibility spell around us and the belongings we can carry for now, please Danzo' Ushina said crying,_

'_No, I'm not going to run like a coward. If you noticed everything that has happened so far it looks like it's been done by a damn coward, do you want to run just because some spineless coward is doing all this?' Danzo asked his wife, Ushina shook her head still sobbing,_

_Danzo knelt down to her level with Yui still blissfully sleeping in his arms, 'don't worry darling, nothing will happen to her or us' he said and smiled warmly at her, she nodded and snuggled next to Danzo with Yui sleeping in their arms…_

_~ Four days later ~_

_It was a routine morning at the house and Danzo had an early breakfast and left promising to return as soon as possible, the Magic Council had found a lead on the theft at their house 3 days ago, Ushina smiled at him and asked him to return back soon, Danzo nodded and left the house, Ushina was still a bit shaken over the attack on their house a few days ago..._

_Ushina went up to Yui's room and sat on the edge of her bed watched her sleep peacefully and smiled,_

'_I hope we can protect you till you can protect yourself sweety' she whispered, _

_As if understanding Ushina's distress, Yui turned in her sleep and held her mother's hand with her own small one, Ushina smiled and a single tear fell from her eye…_

_A few minutes later Yui woke up and saw her mother sitting next to her, _

'_Good morning Mama' she said her voice thick with sleep, Ushina smiled at her daughter, _

'_Want to go to the playground and play today?' she asked, Yui nodded sleepily, Ushina laughed,_

'_Come on then go bath and get dressed I will do your hair and then we can go after eating breakfast' she said, Yui nodded and wearily walked to the bathroom,_

_Ushina went down to the kitchen and set out the food, Yui shouted from her room that she was ready, Ushina laughed softly and went to her room after placing an airlock on the food, _

'_So how do want your hair today?' she asked her excited daughter,_

'_Umm…a low ponytail?' she said, Ushina smiled and nodded, her hair was done in no time and the two of them went downstairs to eat breakfast,_

_Breakfast was soon over and the two of them headed to the playground close to their house, time passed quickly and soon it was time to return home,_

_After lunch, Ushina read one of Yui's favorite stories to her and Danzo returned a little while before the sunset, Yui was still full of energy and Ushina suggested they all play a game of catch, Yui gladly agreed and Danzo nodded grinning at Yui,_

_Yui ran outside, both adults stood at the porch and watched her closely,_

'_Did they have any news Danzo?' Ushina asked,_

'_I'm afraid not Ushina, they are still on the process of finding the culprit' he said, Ushina nodded and looked at Yui,_

'_Did anything happen while I was gone?' Danzo asked looking worried; Ushina shook her head, Danzo sighed looking relieved,_

'_Come on we promised her a game of catch' Danzo said and dragged Ushina outside,_

'_Mama, catch me' Yui said her flowing black shiny hair flying about her while running away and giggling,_

'_Yes Mama will catch you little one' Ushina said while laughing lightly, Danzo watched as his wife and little girl playing catch, they looked so adorable, he smiled warmly at the two of them,_

'_Papa help me, Mama is going to bite me' Danzo laughed, 'its ok you know Mama won't hurt u right?'_

'_Of course I won't hurt my little baby Danzo' Ushina laughed lightly, little Yui was finally caught and made to eat her dinner._

_A crack of lighting was all they heard; Minikui entered their humble home,_

'_Hand her over to me' he said grinning sadistically,_

'_Ushina take Yui and leave I shall face him' Ushina nodded in fear and picked up little Yui and ran out,_

'_I won't let you hurt them whoever you are' Danzo said his hands lighting up in fire,_

'_My name is Minikui, remember that name' Minikui said grinning as shadow swirls surrounded his hands,_

_It wasn't long before a blood curling scream was heard and Minikui came out looking for Ushina and her little daughter,_

_Ushina hid Yui behind a bush and cast an invisibility spell around her surroundings, 'stay strong my Yui, I may not return but you must defeat Minikui and avenge your father's death. You are not strong enough now, run away and train hard, increase the strength of your elements and try using two together at once first, then proceed to three and finally all four together. I believe in you my love…now go run away. I shall buy you sometime'_

_Yui nodded looking scared and ran, she saw two figures approach her mother, and she ran forward as fast as her little legs could carry her,_

_Ushina felt Yui running away and relaxed, she turned to see the man who had entered their house and Danzo behind him looking dazed and his eyes the color of shadows,_

'_Danzo what are you doing?' she asked looking frightened,_

'_He is no longer Danzo Dreya, he is my mind slave now and soon you shall be too' Minikui said grinning,_

'_Who are you' Ushina said her hands swirling with air and water in beautiful harmony, Minikui grinned,_

'_Someone more powerful than you' he said and prepared to attack Ushina, _

_A little while later Ushina was on the floor panting hard, Minikui stood above her with Danzo behind him,_

'_Danzo…' Ushina called out weakly to Danzo,_

_Minikui cast another advanced mind spell and sat down exhausted, Danzo quickly helped him up,_

'_Master are you alright?' he asked with a drone like voice, Minikui grinned and nodded, _

'_Let me be and go and help your wife, she seems to be in pain' he told Danzo,_

'_My wife?' Danzo asked looking confused, Minikui nodded grinning, Danzo nodded and went towards Ushina,_

'_Calm down the pain will go soon, __**my wife**__' he told her, _

_Ushina was soon under the influence of the spell herself,_

'_I'm your wife?' Danzo nodded, 'That is what Master said' Ushina nodded back, _

'_Come my dear mind slaves, we have work to do' Minikui said and teleported them to his castle…_

_~ Back to the present ~_

Yui had tears flowing from her eyes and hugged both of them tightly, Danzo and Ushina hugged her back,

'That bastard thinks he can get away with whatever he can do…I will make him pay for what he did to us' Yui said holding her parents tight,

'Mama Papa, Minikui is planning to take over the world with the power Renga can give him' she said looking solemnly at her parents, Danzo and Ushina had their eyes wide at the information they were receiving,

'It's up to us to stop him, my nakama will soon come for me, I will tell you the plan I thought of' Yui said and looked determinedly at her parents…

* * *

**There ends another LONG chapter :D  
Sorry for the short chapter last week :D  
So what is Yui's plan? What is happening with Fairy Tail?  
Wait for my next update to find out :D  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	24. Yui's Ingenious Plan & FT's Return

**Here comes the next chapter :D :D  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters but I do own my OCs and the story :)  
Hope you guys are enjoying so far :')  
To make up for the days I didn't update, I have written a really LONG chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

'_Mama Papa, Minikui is planning to take over the world with the power Renga can give him' she said looking solemnly at her parents, Danzo and Ushina had their eyes wide at the information they were receiving, _

'_It's up to us to stop him, my nakama will soon come for me, I will tell you the plan I thought of' Yui said and looked determinedly at her parents…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

'Papa before I tell you of the plan, there is something else I must tell you off' Yui said grinning at her father,

Danzo looked curious, 'what is it Yui?' he asked,

'Uncle Aati is with Fairy Tail Papa! He is safe and sound Papa' she said beaming, Danzo was overjoyed as soon as he heard her say that, he held her at an arm's length with his eyes sparkling,

'Really Yui? Aati is really with the guild you are currently in?' Yui nodded grinning,

'But even for uncle Aati it wasn't easy Papa, Minikui had put a mind spell on Uncle Aati too, he was the fourth general here, but after we had captured him, I managed to break his mind spell, after that uncle Aati joined Fairy Tail' Yui said smiling,

Danzo's eyes dimmed a little, 'He was here all this while and I didn't notice him even once…' Ushina placed her hand on Danzo's shoulder,

'You weren't aware of what you were doing Danzo, don't be so hard on yourself' she said scolding him, Danzo nodded, Yui hugged him,

'Papa none of this is your mistake, it was Minikui who ruined our family, and not only will we avenge him for what he did, we will also stop him from executing his plan to take over the world' Yui said looking determined, Danzo and Ushina nodded,

'This is my plan' Yui said explained the plan to her parents…

~ Meanwhile in the meeting room ~

'Welcome my dear generals, please take your respective seats' Minikui said looking at the four generals he had summoned,

'Not just yet General Yowa and General Zanko, would you two please do the honor of standing in the center?' Minikui said his sadistic smile in place as he looked at Yowa and Zanko,

'H…hai Master' Yowa said and hurried to the center, Zanko said nothing and walked to the center with his fists tightened and a look of shame evident on his face,

Yowa was looking scared as to what punishment he was going to receive, Zanko was neither trembling nor shaking like Yowa but he was looking down with his teeth bared and fists tightened, Hidoi noticed his posture and sighed, Oroshi looked disapprovingly at both of them,

'If you two are going to be this weak, what are they going to think of us?' he said looking angry,

'The fairies can't be taken lightly either' Hidoi said trying to ease the tension on the two a little, Oroshi grunted,

'And you were the one who recommended these two should undertake such an important mission, they would have failed it if you didn't reach there in time' Oroshi said his voice rising, Hidoi sighed,

'Had they not been in their release states and took that much of strain I would have commended them too, but being in their release state, which increases their powers two fold, if they couldn't beat them, what is the use of even giving them their release states? Shouldn't they prove themselves worthy of it? I have a rather bad feeling that these two couldn't last a single fight against them if they don't- '

'That's enough Oroshi' Minikui said interrupting him, Oroshi looked surprised but kept quiet,

'Do you two have anything to tell me?' Minikui asked his voice having an edge to it, Zanko shook his head,

'I…I will do a better job next time Master' Yowa said while trembling, Minikui lashed at him and he fell down unable to move,

'Why do you give me the same results every time after saying the same thing?' he said still smiling sadistically,

'F…forgive me Master' Yowa said his eyes tightly shut and trembling, Minikui stood to his full height,

'You were given that position not because you are smart when it comes to coming up with strategies to fighting an opponent or because I needed a general to fill in Aati's previous spot, I gave you that promotion because you had powers' he said looking down on Yowa,

'I don't need weak people in my convention of generals, if your my general you have to be powerful, and remember this, the next time you fail a mission your punishment wouldn't be so lenient' he said and turned towards Zanko and walked towards him,

Hidoi tensed a little, Oroshi grunted and Zanko still hadn't looked up from the floor,

'Look up general, I can't have my generals hanging their heads low' Minikui ordered Zanko,

'The reason I trusted this mission to you was not just because Hidoi had told me so, but also because I had also noticed the improvement you had made'

Zanko raised his head and looked at Minikui with widened eyes,

'I am angry and upset that you could have failed the mission had Hidoi not arrived at the same time I know you aren't one to make fake promises just to escape punishment. I fully intend to make my plan work and all four of you should know that you four are my crucial pawns in winning this war, since you do give me promised results I will let you go this time' Minikui said and motioned his two generals to sit, Hidoi and Oroshi looked grim,

Zanko stood frozen in his spot for a few moments before proceeding to his seat while Yowa ran when he got the chance,

'Now that that has been settled, I will now tell you all the real reason why I summoned you four here' Minikui said, 'Danzo has got some grave news indeed from his informant',

'It seems the fairies are preparing to fight me back' Minikui said grinning sadistically and told them the plan Fairy Tail had formed,

Danzo stood and watched the meeting silently, '_it looks like Yui not only got the Elementary Guardian Fairy powers but also the ingenious ability to form great strategies from your mother Ushina, our daughter is truly amazing_' he thought to himself grinning underneath the hood that hid his face from the rest of them,

~ With Yui and Ushina ~

Ushina was washing dishes in the kitchen and pretending to be under Minikui's mind spell just like Yui had planned, '_to think my daughter thinks and talks exactly like my mother after 10 years makes me a little scared but at also excited beyond myself at the same time_' she thought to herself grinning to herself beneath the hood, '_but it has been such a long time since I ever acted, I hope Danzo is doing fine too_'

Ushina prepared a light snack and took it to the cell just as Yui had told her too,

'Here is your snack' she said going inside and placing it on the table, Yui nodded looking gloomy, the guard standing outside was keenly watching everything that was going on, without him realizing Ushina placed a spell on the shackles and stopped their magic binding ability,

'_Hurry my dear, at most I can keep this on only for about 20 minutes_' Ushina whispered to Yui, Yui nodded,

'_Don't worry Mama, I won't take long_' she said grinning and closing her eyes…

~ At Fairy Tail ~

The guild was bustling with renewed energy and life except for a single member of the guild, who was currently sitting on the grass field next to the guild,

Mira was unusually busy due to the arrival of the representatives from the guilds of the alliance and a few friends,

Members from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Crime Sorciere, Sabertooth and surprisingly some members from Mermaid Hell were there too,

'_Erza's persuasive skills are the best just as they always were_' Mira thought to herself smirking,

'Mira can we have 3 glasses of beer at this table please' a voice shouted,

'Of course, I will be right- '

Mira fainted halfway through her sentence and the glasses of beer she was balancing in her hand shattered on the floor, Laxus immediately rushed to her and carried her bridal style to the infirmary,

~ With Gray ~

Gray was sitting plucking out random strands of grass and throwing it away,

'I haven't seen you this gloomy in years' Lyon said standing over him,

'Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone' he said waving Lyon off,

'Come on don't be that way, I know what is troubling you' he said and sat down next to Gray, Gray's eyes widened,

'You're still thinking that you're not strong enough to protect her don't you?' he said looking ahead, Gray hung his head and sat with his bangs covering his eyes and said nothing,

'Do you think I would leave her here with you if I thought the same?' Lyon said looking at Gray,

'You are not weak, in fact you're far from being weak, don't think you're incompetent just because that bastard appeared and took Yui away. I heard the entire incident from Mira san herself, I'm not upset anymore, had I been in your place probably the same thing would have happened' he said looking frustrated that Gray wasn't answering even now,

'Do you know what Juvia and the others are doing at the moment? They are training themselves and becoming stronger to make up for what they couldn't do and you, you're just sitting here plucking random strands of grass. How are you going to protect her if you're going to let the past hinder you, you bastard? Stop being gloomy and think of what you can do now instead of what has already happened' Lyon said and walked off,

Gray sighed and stood, 'Stupid bastard, why do you keep lecturing me all the time' he said to himself and smirked, 'I will fight that bastard who took Yui away on my own and prove that I can protect her' he said and grinned,

~ Back at the infirmary ~

Wendy immediately tended to her, everyone was worried as to what was wrong but after a moment later Wendy smiled and stopped her healing spell,

'What are you doing Wendy?' Laxus asked getting mildly angry,

'Don't worry Laxus san, Yui nee is talking to Mira san in her dream, Mira san is perfectly alright' Wendy said smiling at everyone,

'But how do you know that? Laxus asked her, she simply smiled,

'Once when Aati san had fainted that way, when I was looking for the source of his pain I realized that there was no pain but rather a pure form of energy swirling in his brain, he woke up a little while later and told us that Yui nee had visited him in his dream, just now when I cast the spell on Mira san I felt the same type of energy, hence I'm not worried' she said and smiled at everyone, they all breathed a sigh of relief…

~ With Mira ~

'_The place is so white…' Mira thought to herself as she walked along the endless hallways,_

'_Is anyone here?' she called out, _

'_Mira nee!' a voice was heard and a figure could be seen running towards her, Mira stood frozen as she recognized the voice,_

'_Yui' she said with tears in her eyes, Yui ran up to her and hugged her; they both stood that way for a few moments,_

'_I'm so happy to see that you're ok Yui, why didn't you come in before? Mira asked her,_

'_Gomene Mira nee I was put in the dungeons with magic binding shackles hence I couldn't teleport into anyone's dream and inform them of my whereabouts' she said grinning sheepishly,_

'_If that is so how did you come here now?' Mira asked looking surprised,_

'_It's a long tale Mira nee, come sit I will tell you soon enough' she said and grinned, _

'_Sit? Sit where Yui? I don't see any chairs here' Mira asked looking confused, Yui grinned, _

'_Come on Mira nee' she said and pulled the older girl and ran, Mira's eyes widened, Yui was running straight into the wall_

_Mira closed her eyes tight and expected to bash into the wall,_

'_Open your eyes Mira nee' Yui said and grinned, Mira was frozen just like Yui was when she first saw the place, Yui was smirking at Mira,_

'_Like my inner world Mira nee?' Mira smiled warmly at her,_

'_Of course Yui it's beautiful' Yui nodded,_

'_Mira nee there isn't much time, but before I say anything else to you I want you to know something, my parents are alive' Yui said with tears glistening in her eyes, Mira hugged the girl tight and had tears of happiness in her eyes,_

'_I'm so happy for you Yui' she said with her voice lightly shaking, Yui hugged her tight and they both sat that way for a few minutes enjoying each other's company, however Yui soon let go as she realized she didn't have a lot of time left,_

_Yui smiled at the older girl and proceeded to tell her the precise battle formations and the plan she had told her parents, Mira's eyes widened and she said she would inform the others and the representatives who arrived of her plan, Yui nodded,_

_She hugged the older girl for the last time before teleporting out of her dream…_

~ At the infirmary about 10 minutes later ~

'You had us worried for a moment there Mira nee' Lisanna said hugging the older girl as soon as she had awoken from her stupor,

'It's alright Lis I'm not a person to go down that easily' Mira said winking at the younger girl, Lisanna grinned and nodded,

Lisanna walked back into the guild hall to sit with Aayan and Loren now that she was relieved her older sister was safe,

'Is she ok now' Loren asked scratching his whiskers cutely, Lisanna picked up the little exceed and cuddled with him a little,

'Yes she is ok now' she said giving him a kiss on his head,

'Well I'm glad' Aayan said looking at Lisanna with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, Lisanna nodded hiding her face with Loren hoping Aayan wouldn't notice her evident blush,

Laxus was about to walk away without anyone noticing when Mira tapped his shoulder,

'I know you were worried, but you should believe in me a little more you know' she said a tinge of pink coating her cheeks,

'I always believed in you Mira' Laxus said and turned away before his slight blush could be revealed but Mira was quick to notice, she smiled to herself and walked towards Aati,

'About the plan Yui has come up with- '

'Yui told me about it, I think you should inform everyone else' Aati said looking at Mira, she nodded,

'I will talk to Master immediately' she said smiling at Aati,

'There is nothing more to talk amongst us, I have been informed about it too, it's time everyone else knew it' Makarov said looking grimly at Mira and Aati, they both nodded,

Makarov cleared his throat,

'Gather around brats, Mira has something important to tell you all regarding the battle we are to have today' Makarov said in his commanding voice,

Everyone was shocked at the news they were receiving, Mira stepped up confirming what was said,

'Master, I have some grave news to report' Mira said looking downcast, everyone's faces turned grim,

'Minikui knows of our plans to intercept him and stop him from taking over the world because of his informant who was here'

Freed was outraged, 'how could he have crossed over my runes Mira? You're being ridiculous' he said,

'No Freed, you had placed the runes _before_ Yui had been captured after she was taken away, everyone was busy with healing and calling in the representatives that no one remembered to remind you to put the runes back on' she said,

Freed was frozen in his spot, '_she's right…I completely forgot about the runes_' he thought to himself and tightened his fists,

Everyone else was in a state of turmoil,

'If Minikui knows of our plan and strategy to intercept him, he is bound to have taken counter measures regarding it by now. Even if we are powerful in offense it's going to be absolutely useless now that he knows our plan, I'm sure he has thought of defensive counter measures for it' Jura said looking grim,

'Before I say anything else, I want to make sure it will only be us knowing this information' Mira said changing into her Satan Soul,

'There is no place for a double agent in our guild!' she said and threw a ball of black energy at the entrance,

The shadow that was listening there unnoticed till then immediately took form to counter it, Freed was quicker though, he placed runes almost immediately to block out any kinds of noise going outside from the inside,

'Now he won't be able to listen to anything, or even enter' Freed said sheathing his katana with a glint in his eye, and replacing the runes to block entrance to the shadow within seconds,

~ Meanwhile with Gray ~

Gray was still sitting on the grass not wanting to go back inside, he was lying down on the grass when his vision became white…

~ Back at the guild ~

Everyone was still recovering from the shock of the double attack from Mira and Freed,

'Now that that has been taken care off, gather around minna I have some happy news to deliver too' Mira said smiling sweetly in her normal form again,

'Yui has reunited with her parents again' Mira said smiling at everyone,

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, she looked at Levy who had tears in her eyes too,

'Really Mira san? Yu chan found her parents again?' Lucy said her voice shaking, Mira nodded smiling at the two girls, Erza smiled and Natsu grinned,

'Yosh, now that is something worth listening' he said his trademark grin in place, Mira raised her hand to quieten everyone down,

'We don't even have to worry anymore about Minikui knowing our plans, Yui has thought of a perfect plan that will assure our victory' Mira said smiling at everyone,

She proceeded to tell everyone the battle formations and the strategy to fight Minikui and make him lose at his own game…

~ With Gray ~

_As soon as he saw he was in the familiar white hallways that turned into the lush gardens filled with beautiful flowers Gray's eyes started searching for that one girl he would gladly die for, he was almost about to close his eyes in frustration when he heard her voice,_

'_Gray…' _

_He turned around and saw her; she stood with tears in her eyes and a hand outstretched towards him, Gray ran towards her and she mimicked his actions, _

_Soon the two met midway and hugged each other tight,_

'_I'm sorry…I'm sorry for not being able to protect you again…' Gray said, two teardrops fell on Yui's shoulder,_

'_No Gray…it's me who was incompetent…if I had perfected the techniques earlier, no one would have got hurt…' she said her bangs covering her eyes and tears falling rapidly from her eyes,_

'_Yui this isn't your fault, we no I was the one supposed to protect you and I didn't, it's all my- '_

'_Enough Gray' Yui said getting angry and broke his hug, 'I was also supposed to protect my nakama but I failed too, you don't have the slightest idea as to how much I was cursing myself because I let my friends be harmed, it's not your fault that Hidoi was able to capture me, I know everything that happened Gray…please don't be so hard on yourself' she said and fell on her knees, teardrops fell rapidly onto the floor,_

_Gray was paralyzed, he stood frozen in his spot unable to move, slowly he came to his senses; he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms,_

'_You're right…I'm sorry I won't do that again…ever…I promise' he said placing his head on her shoulder, Yui smiled and tightened her hold on him,_

'_I'm glad' she said and caressed his hair, he looked into her eyes and smiled, _

_He gently held her face with both his hands and kissed her forehead, she smiled,_

'_Go back to the guild baka, no one is going to blame you for anything' she said whacking his head, he laughed,_

'_Ok ok little fairy' he said grinning at her, she smiled and held him close,_

'_Come and get me soon…I miss you…' she said burying her face in his chest, he hugged her tight, _

'_Yes I will…wait for me…' _

_She nodded and disappeared…_

~ Back at the guild ~

'Sugoi…not only did she teleport into three different minds within a day , she came up with such a perfect plan. I don't even know how she managed to analyze everyone's strengths and weaknesses within the short period of time that she was us' Erza said smiling in admiration,

'Well if its three without me, then I think she teleported into four peoples' dreams today, that girl never ceases to surprise me' Gray said entering the guild hall grinning and his eyes flashing with excitement,

Erza and Natsu smirked,

'Finally you come back to your senses' Erza said and punched his shoulder, Gray stumbled but grinned,

Known only to the Fairy Tail members, Mavis sat on the top and watched everything that was going on,

'_Such a brilliant plan…to think of such a strategy within such a short time, that girl is a natural tactician_' she thought to herself and smiled,

Makarov looked up to ask for approval and Mavis showed him a thumbs up and smiled,

'Let's show them what it means to mess with the number one guild in all of Fiore' Makarov said and raised his index finger showing the classical Fairy Tail sign,

'YES!' the entire guild cheered on doing the same as Makarov,

Sting laughed, 'tch, these fairies are just too persistent' he said his eyes glinting, Rogue nodded with his classic stoic smile in place,

Makarov lead the entire battalion of representatives from Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Crime Sorciere, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel out to battle, with his eyes flashing with resolve,

'_Just a few hours more Yui…and you will be with us again…I promise_' Gray thought to himself tightening his fists…

~ At the meeting room in the castle ~

Danzo watched as Minikui was giving out orders based on the information he had given earlier,

'_Not only is he despicable but he is a great strategist too…this is going to be a battle of wits…_' Danzo thought to himself, '_it's a good thing he doesn't know the actual plan that is going to be followed to defeat him, else we would have been at a disadvantage_'

'The plan is perfect Master, if we follow your orders perfectly, those fairies don't stand a chance against us' Yowa said trying to please Minikui after his slip up, Minikui grinned intimidatingly Yowa immediately stopped smiling,

'And now that we have 25 men in each squad, this should get over without much ado' Hidoi pointed out,

'Well easy for you to say, but it was a good measure that was taken, though I had a lot of trouble finding good members for my squad' Oroshi grunted,

Hidoi laughed, 'they can still train Oroshi, you mustn't let such trivial things get in the way' Hidoi said smirking at Oroshi, Oroshi grunted in response,

'As we speak my older squad members are training the newcomers, this is the day Master has been waiting for a long time now, the night of the full _blue_ moon' Oroshi said looking at Minikui,

Minikui smiled at his first general, 'yes Oroshi, the night of the full _blue _moon, the time when Renga would be most powerful and intimidating' Minikui said closing his eyes and imagining himself commanding the legendary elementary dragon,

'The day when I will finally rule this world' Minikui said out loud and grinned, his shout echoed across the room, '_and the day I will kill the last of the most powerful line of mages in the world_' he thought to himself and grinned,

'_Won't it be amazing to see the reaction on Yui's face when her own parents kill her, and also it would be fun to break their spells for a moment and let them suffer the guilt of killing their only daughter_' he thought to himself and laughed,

Minikui looked at Danzo and smirked, he was so intent on accomplishing his cruel plans that he failed to notice he had already lost the most powerful members of his guild…

* * *

**Now that Yui is back with full force what is going to happen?  
What is Yui's plan?  
Two extremely powerful forces are going to battle, what will be the result?  
Wait for my next update for the faceoff between good and evil…  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D **


End file.
